You look but you don't see
by pamy
Summary: When Martha's adoptive parents die, she is send to summer bay to live with her biological family. She becomes friends with Robbie, Cathy and Carla. Jack and Tasha have never noticed them, until a remarkable class that changed everything... please R
1. appreciate

_Note: Lyrics are from the song appreciate _

__

_**You look but you don't see**_

_Chapter 1: appreciate_

She was sitting in a full bus. There were older people, couples, childs playing... But she's not paying attention to them. She's looking at the landscape that passes by. She's looking, but she doesn't really see anything. Tears well up in her already red eyes. Her cheeks are still wet from the last time she cried. A week, just a week. It was long enough to change her entier life. And now she was sitting here, all alone.

_There's a man dying on the side of the road,_

_Won't make it home tonight_

_He was driving fast on his cell phone_

_That's how he lived his life_

_While he was hanging by a thread_

_These were the final words he said_

She closed her eyes trying to blok everything else out. Memories flashed trough her head. Happy memories and bad to. She couldn't believe this had all happened. A week ago she had been so happy. WIth her family and her friends. She used to live on a farm. That's where she grew up. Three months ago she had discovered that she was adopted, and it had changed nothing. But now everything was different. It was a week, a week since the terrible accident.

_My girl turns sweet sixteen today,_

_she's beautiful, so beautiful_

_It might get rough sometimes _

_but I hope she keeps the faith_

_I wish i grabed the change to say to her_

_life is to short so take your time and appreciate_

A week ago there had been a terrible accident. An accident that had claimed the live of her both parents. And put her big brother Macca into a coma. Her oldest brother George was in Irak. As a doctor. And after the funural her grandparents had taken in her little brother Brian. But not her. Because she didn't belong with them. She had hoped for an entier week that Macca would wake up. But he didn't. And now she was here.

_There's a woman cryin on the kitchen floor_

_she got a call tonight_

_now she's trembling outside her daughter's door_

_walks in and holds her tight_

_wondering how and where to start_

_is there a way to shield her heart?_

Yesterday the women from the adopting agency had stopped by. To tell them that they would send her to her real family, just like her grandparents wanted. And if Macca would wake up by this morning or if they could contact George, they would decide. But they didn't. Tears rull down her cheek, trying not to remember the words her grandmother had said. She opened her eyes again.Just looking at the landscape.

_My girl turns sweet sixteen today_

_she's beautiful, so beautiful_

_it might get rough sometimes_

_but i hope she keeps her faith (hope she keeps her faith)_

_I wish I'd grabbed the chance to say to her_

_life is too short so take that time and appreciate_

Her biological mother, Ruth Stewart, lived in America. She had said she would be happy to have her, but she didn't wanted to leave Australia. Her biological father had not even opened the door the the women from the adopting agency. And now she was on her way to her biological grandfather. She looked down at the paper in her hand. With his name on it. Alf Stewart.

_Any but a loving way_

_Get hurt along the way_

_Don't be afraid to open up_

_and use the time you have before it fades_

_Show your love today_

She looked out of the window again. Just on time to see the sign. _welcome to summer bay._ She looked out of the window, wondering what summer bay was like. If she would even like it here. The buss stopped and she grabbed her bag. Her grandmother had promised to send everything else next week. She stepped out of the bus and looked around. Where was she supposed to go?

She turned around when she heard somebody say her name. 'You're Martha McKenzie?' 'Yeah. You must be Mr. Stewart.' 'Ok, I know this is weird. But please call me Alf. Let's go.' Martha looked at the bus who drove away, back to where it came from. Back to where she came from. And for a moment, she wished she was still on it.

_My girl turns sweet sixteen today,_

_She's beautiful, so beautiful_

_It might get rough sometimes_

_but I hope she keeps the faith (hope she keeps the faith)_

_I wish I'd grabbed the chance to say to her_

_Life is to short so take your time and appreciate_

_Life is to short so take your time and appreciate_


	2. Doesn't feel like home

She looked away from the bus and started to follow Mr. Stewart. A man she had never seen before in her life, and yet she was here to live with him. How could she live with him? How could she ever call him granddad? She knew nothing about him.

Tears appeared in her eyes as she remembered her parents. Her brothers, her friends, her life. She shook her head and closed her eyes. No. She wouldn't cry, not right now. She had cried enough over the last couple of days. She wouldn't cry now. She looked at Mr. Stewarts back. Maybe she should say something. But what? What do you say to a man you've never seen before?

She looked around. She saw a beautiful beach and of course the ocean. She stopped to look at it. Mr. Stewart stopped and looked at her. So this was his granddaughter. Roo's daughter. Of course she was she looked so much like her. He wanted to say something. But he had no idea what to say. He had never been good at this. What do you say to a 16 year old girl you have never seen before?

Martha smiled at Mr. Stewart and turned away from the beach. She had never been so close to the beach before. It was beautiful but she wished she stood on the farm. She prefered it there. She wondered where she was going to live. If she was going to have her own room. If she would have a good view. There were so many things she was wondering, but she was too afraid to ask.

They walked into the diner. She stopped in the doorway, what were they doing here? Mr. Stewart looked back and smiled. 'You hungry? Cause Leah makes the greatest meales.' Martha smiled and wanted to say no. But then she remembered that the last time she had eat had been in queensland. And that was hours ago.

'Yeah. I'm hungry Mr. Stewart. But I...I don't have any money with me.' He smiled. 'Oh, no honey. You don't have to pay. And please call me Alf.' She smiled. 'Thank you Mr...Alf.' It felt weird calling him like that, but somehow it felt normall. She looked around. The backpak was still on her shoulders. He was holding the other bag.

An hour later, after she had eaten, Alf showed her the apartment upstairs. He said that his sister, Morag, staid there to sometimes. She was a lawyer and a really nice person. But she was not here right now. He had shown her her room. It wasn't really big and it looked nothing like her room home. Home. Tears appeared again in her eyes, but she didn't cry.

Instead she took her bag and started unpacking the clothes and the books she had taken with her. The rest of her stuff would be here next week. If her grandmother didn't forget to send them. She unfinished unpacking the bag and took the backpak. She took out a picture of her parents and put it on the table next to her bed. Then she put a picture of her and her brothers next to it.

She stopped and looked around. She didn't wanted to stay in here. She wanted to walk. Actually she wanted to run, she wanted to scream. She wanted to go home. But she couldn't do any of those things. What she could do is walk around and see what summer bay looked like. She got up and walked to the door. She stepped into the living room and hesitated. Coulds he leave? She had no idea what the rules where going to be.

She saw him sitting on the couch and walked to him. 'Excuse me, Mr...Alf. Can I go outside?' Alf looked surprised at her. 'Of course you can sweetie. You don't need to ask. Just be home when we have diner because Morag is coming tonight.' 'Ok.' She walked to the door and turned around again. 'Euhm Alf. When is that?' Alf started to laugh and Martha smiled. Just a litte bit but it made her feel a little bit better.

Martha was walking on the beach and looked at the ocean. Around there were a lot of people, but just like on the bus she didn't see them. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She whiped them away. No. No more crying. She had to be strong. It was beautiful here and the people were nice.

Maybe she would like it here. She could swim in the ocean and make new friends. She looked around and tried to smile. But she couldn't. It was to soon to smile. Too soon to be happy. SHe looked around. She wanted to go home so desperatly. She shook her head. No don't think like that. She lived here now. She belonged here now. This was her new home.

This little town was home. Her new home. But somehow it doesn't feel like home. It simply doesn't.


	3. Maybe

Chapter 3: Kim, Jack and Robbie

She was still standing at the beach staring at the ocean. Wondering if she would ever feel alright again. Wondering if she would ever feel like she was home again. Wondering if she would ever see her brothers and her friends again. She saw some guys surf in the distance. She had never surfed in her life. Maybe she could try that out. Maybe.

A ball suddenly hit the back of her head. It hurt like hell. Because of the sudden blast she fell on the sand. Tears appeared in her eyes. What the hell. She heard a guy approach her and pick up the ball. 'Hey stupid girl, watch out will you. Don't stand in my way. Stupid girl.' He turned around and walked away.

She couldn't believe it. What a jerk, he trew a ball against her head, but it was her fault. She would have said something back, but it still hurted. She turned around and try to get up. Somebody sat down beside her. 'Hey, you alright?' 'Yeah. It's ok.' He laughed. 'Please don't pay atention to him. He's a complete jerk.' He put out his hand and helped her up. 'Hey, Holden. Get over her already. Forget about her.' He turned around very anoyed. 'Yeah yeah I'm coming.'

He turned back to her and smiled. 'You ok?' 'Yeah.' 'You sure, you don't need me to get anything. A docter, water, ice?' 'No, thank you I'll be ok. Go to your friends.' 'Alright. If your sure?' She smiled and noded. He smiled back at her and ran to his friends. She smiled, he had a beautiful smile. And he had been worried about her. But who was he?

'Hey!' another voice caught her atention. She turned around to face another guy that was coming her way. He seemed nice, nicer than the first guy she saw. But he didn't have the same smile as the mystery boy. 'You ok?' 'Yeah. You saw that.?' 'Yeah. Don't pay atention to them. Jerks. They think because there the jocks and popular, they can do anything they want.' Martha smiled. 'The guy who helped me didn't seem so bad.' He laughed. 'No, he's not so bad. Just don't expect him to talk to you. The other one wont let him talk to us.' 'Us?' 'the outcasts.' 'What makes you think that's who I will be?' 'You just pissed Kim Hyde of. You've go no chances.'

Martha started to laugh. She hadn't laughed in a long time. She turned back to the ocean, as if she wanted to get away from the guy. Away from happiness. She didn't wanted to meet new people, she didn't wanted them to make her forget her friends. But then she realized that she would probably be here a long time. And he seemed nice. Nice enough.

'I'm Martha. Martha Mackenzie.' He smiled. 'Robbie Hunter. You want me to show you the town?' 'Sure, why not.' She followed him while he showed her the entier town. The house he lived in with his three siblings. Ironicly enough he lived next to Jack Hunter. The boy who had helped her. He showed her the caravan park, Leah's hous, Noah's bar, the gym and everything else. And everything he said made her smile. He was crazy, but maybe crazy was what she needed. Maybe she needed to laugh.

She closed the door of the bedroom. Her bedroom. She looked around. It didn't look like her bedroom. Her bedroom had been much bigger. But she could get used to it. Maybe change was what she needed to get over her parents dead. She looked at the table next to the bed. There were three pictures on it. One was of her brothers, one of her parents. And one of all of them together and their dog. She wondered what had happened to him. Her grandparents didn't like dogs. But her brother loved that dog. Maybe they would let him live. Just to keep him happy. But if they would want to do that, they would have let her stay. Unless her brother didn't wanted him anymore. No, she couldn't think like that.

She lied down and turned of the light. She grabbed a hold of her teddy and closed her eyes. She had to sleep, but everytime she closed her eyes she saw her parents. Her life. She opened her eyes again. It had been like this every time. She turned around and looked at the pictures. She closed her eyes again. She sat up. It was different, something had changed. She smiled. She was thinking of him. The boy with the golden smile. Jack Hunter. Maybe he was enough to chase away the ghost. Maybe he was enough to chase away the nightmares.

She lied down and closed her eyes again. Maybe he would get rid of the nightmares, eventually. Even if he never talked to her.


	4. High school

_**Chapter 4: High school**_

High schools are like little worlds. You have the leaders, the ones with money, the ones with a job, the popular ones and the nobodys. In every high school there are the jocks and the cheerleaders, who believe they own the world. They have no compation and no feelings for everyone else. Everybody knows who they are, but they don't know anything about anybody else. There are ecaptions of course, but not a lot. There are the ones with money to whom everybody is nice, just so they can get something from them. And then there are the nobody's. The invicible ones.

Summer bay high was no different then any other high school. I've been going here for a couple of months, three to be exact. It's the end of the school year and I still haven't gotten used to it. But it only took me a week to know everything there was to now. There are the jocks, the students who play in the football team. Tony Holden, who is very nice by the way, coaches the team.

There's Kim Hyde, if you can avoid to come in contact with him do it. I never had a chance, he's still mad at me. It seems ilogical to me. He's mad because he trow a ball at me, while I was standing with my back to him. It's not logical, but that doesn't seem to matter. Then there's Jack Holden. The boy with the golden smile. The one who saved me. He chases the nightmares away every night. But he doesn't know who I am. He's nice to everyone but that's it. He doesn't even know my name.

Then there are the cheerleaders. There's Tasha, who seems very nice. Robbie seems to have a crush on her. But she doesn't know he exist. Then there's Brooke. She is a friend of Tasha and Kim's girlfriend. She seems nice but that's about it. She doesn't speak to anyone, I doubt she knows I exist. But I know everything about her. Then there's Carla. She's a friend of me. She's also a cheerleader but she's a nobody.

She used to be one of the popular kids. But somehow she got to be a nobody. The only thing that's left of her popularity is that she's stil a cheerleader. I don't know if she'll still be last year. Kim hates her. Jack and Tasha are still nice to her, but not to much. Kim is Jack's best friend after all. Then there's also Cathy. Cathy is a good friend of me. She's a nobody. She's in the drama club and loves to draw. Her mother's dead and her father is a cop.

That's what I like so much about Cathy she understands me. She lost one of her parents to. I lost both but still she understands. The only problem is she's moving away next year. She's going to yabbie creek. And she won't come to school anymore. It doesn't really matter. We'll still be friends, she just wont come to my school anymore. And then there's Robbie, he's simply nuts. He makes us laugh, but he's an even bigger nobody then any of us. He lives next to Jack, but Jack doesn't even know his name. That's my high school.

The end of the year is coming nearer but Jack has never even talked to me. The ringing bell brings me back to reality. Time for a new class. Robbie smiles at me, I told him about my parents but just like Cathy and Carla he's completely understanding. He doesn't ask anything, he doesn't mention them. Only when I mention them he talks about them. I like that. Jack smiles at me when I walk past him, but that's about it. I sit down, the teacher tried to stop people from talking to each other so he sat everyone trough each other.

The irony is that I sit next to Jack and behind Tasha. And neither of them knows who I am. Everyone looks at the blackboard. The teacher has written one sentence on it. _**This is the class that will change your life.**_ Everyone starts to laugh. I smile the class that will change my life? I doubt it. Nobody could bring my parents back or make my grandparents want me. And nothing could make Jack notice me or Tasha notice Robbie. Or could it?


	5. One class

Chapter 5: one class

Everyone is still looking at the sentence on the board. Some of them are talking among each other, most are thinking about the sentence. The teacher isn't there yet. Neither is Kim. But nobody's really surprised. The day Kim Hyde is on time, is the day the world is ending. I look at Robbie, who makes me and Cathy laugh. As usual.

10 minutes pass and the teacher hasn't arrived yet. Nobody really minds (we have him for like two hours.) Kim suddenly walks in. It's a historic moment, not the end of the world, but it only happens once a year. Kim Hyde arrives before the teacher. It's unbelievable, but it happens. Kim walks to his seet wich is two rows behind me.

He passes by my desk and trows the papers on my desk and my book on the floor. He did it on my purpose, I know he did. But somehow it's just like with the ball thing ont he beach. It's my fault. 'Watch what you're doing, stupid girl.' and I, I say nothing. It didn't take me long to realize that it's better to ignore Kim then to make him mad at you. Kim sits down in his chair without looking at me.

Jack looks at his best friend and sighs. Sometimes I wonder why he hangs out with him. Is it because he's as bad as Kim? Or does he know something that I don't know? Maybe Kim has another side that nobody else has seen. It seems unlikely but I guess it's possible. Jack proves he's nothing like Kim when he gets of his chair ducks and picks everything up that Kim trew on the floor. He smiles at me, before I can say anything the teacher walks in. He looks at the board then to the class and he smiles.

'Alright, good morning everyone. I want to start with the apolagy that I'm late. And go on with the porpuse of my class today. In the begining of the school year, most of you will remember, I treid to get you to interact with each other. I tried that by putting you next to a person you don't know, hoping (vain hope as it now would seem) that you would get to know other people. It didn't work. So I'm gonna try it this way. The point I've been trying to make clear for a year now is this. You don't know anything about each other. Sorry, I'm wrong. The ones of you that are popular or rich don't know anybody besides the people in their group. The ones unfortunate enough not to be in that group now everything about the popular and/or rich ones. If you're not a part of their group, you don't exist. You don't matter. Maybe their to chicken to change how it is, or maybe they really don't care.'

The class sits their in complete silence. This has never happened before.

'The popular and rich between you thing that because you don't play a surten sport or own a lot of money, that there's nothing interesting about you. The ones who don't believe this are, as I have pointed out before, to chicken to change a thing. To talk to other people, the uncool. The other ones don't dare to talk to you. They think you're all the same snobs, uncaring, and that they will get in trouble if they do talk to you. But if you would talk to each other you would realize how wrong both sides are. You would find that just because a person is popular or rich he isn't necesarily interesting. And you would find that one doesn't need to be popular to be fun. You could find new friends, who knows maybe even love.'

At those words Kim started to laugh. The teacher ignores him as he usually does.

'But you don't talk to each other. You don't find out. And you stay in this groups, forever. That's the porpuse of my class, to change that. To make you know each other, at least each ohter names.' 'We do know that.' That's Brooke Evans, one of the cheerleaders. She's also Tasha's best friend. The teacher laughs at this comment.

'Do you? Let's have a little test. Jack, Frank and Brooke look to your left. If you know the name of the person that sits to your left raise your hand.' Frank, he's on Jack's team, looks at Cathy and sighs. Nothing. Jack looks at Robbie smiles and raises his hand. Brooke looks to her left. There sits a girl, Julie, she's in the math group. Brooke sighs. Nothing.

'See. The thing about kids in highs school is that appart from grouping up you have terms to identify each other. One word to describe a person. As if you can describe somebody in one word. Robbie describe Tasha in one word.' 'Cheerleader.' 'Carla, Kim in one word.' 'Jerk.' Everybody laughs, Kim however doesn't look to happy. 'Jack Martha in one word.' He looks at me. 'I don't know...Euhm...Nice?' 'Kim, Carla in one word.' 'Slut.' 'See one word to describe a person, even know you know that's not possible. Like I said, the popular ones between you don't know enough about the other ones to give more descriptions.' 'That's not true.' And there goes Brooke again.'Really Miss Evans. You know everybody right. Tell me what's the name of the person who sits at Franks left?' Nothing. Not a word. Brooke looks down at her desk. Kim's the one who answers. 'That's not fair. You can't expect us to know everybody.' 'No, but is it to much to ask , Mr. Hyde, to know the names of the persons in your class? At the verry least?' Silence.

'All right. Let's test your knowledge. Jack, What's Martha's full name.' Jack sighs. 'I don't know, sorry.' 'Robbie, Franks last name.' 'Collin.' 'Tasha, Jack's middle name.' 'Anthonny.' 'And Robbie's last name?' Silence again. 'See, you don't know. Do you see my point. But next year this will change. I'm gonna make sure you will rememberthis class. Because the change will start today. Like it says on the board. _**This class will change your life.**_ Or at the verry least your life within this school.'


	6. The truth hurts

Chapter 6: the truth hurts

'I'm going to make you talk to each other. Make you realize that these groups are stupid. That it's wrong to judge a person by what he or she owns or does for sport. And you will talk to each other. That is if you want to pass this class next year. And you will have to pass it if you want to graduate. It's actually simple. Next year you will have to work in groups, just like this year, but unlike this year. I will choose the groups. You will have to work together, trust each other and know each other. And that's what today's class is all about. Get to know your new partner. Leave the class and talk. The instructions are on the papers at the door. Oh and if you don't do this I will give you detention. And trust me you won't like my detention.'

'Robbie and Tasha. Cathy and Brooke. Frank and Julie. Kim and Carla. Jack and Martha.' I look up, Jack's faster then me, he's already at the door waiting for me. I walk right past him, I don't want to talk to him. For months his smile chased away the nightmares. But he doesn't know a single thing about me. I already knew this, but for some reason it hurts more today.

'Martha wait.' I stop walking, next to my locker. I turn around to face Jack. 'Come on. Look, I'm really sorry ok? Let's just do this, we have to work together.' 'Do we? You didn't really realize it did you? The teacher is telling the truth.' 'Yeah I guess, but he's exagarating a bit don't you think?' I laugh. 'Is he? Jack how long have I been in Summer Bay?' 'I don't know. A month?' 'Three months Jack. I've been in this town for three months. I've sit next to you every day Jack. How many times have you talked to me?' He looks at me. He says nothing. 'I'll tell you. Once. The first day I was here, on the beach.' I sigh and look away. 'The truth is you don't care, you never have and you never will. You only care about yourself and your friends. What makes you think One class will change all that? I'll tell you nothing will change. YOu'll get trough this stupid class and go on with your life. And I won't exist anymore. And that's the truth, hurts doesn't it.' I turn around and walk away. I stop when I reach the door. 'Oh and my last name is Mackanzie. In case you were interested.' I turn around and walk away. Leaving him there, he doesn't say anything. He doesn't move.

Robbie and Tasha are sitting in the cafeteria. She's sitting on the table, he's sitting in the chair next to it. He's looking at the ceiling, she's staring at the floor. The silence hangs in the air, it's almost heavy. She breaks it. 'You called me a cheerleader.' 'Well you are arn't you?' 'That's not all I am. You can't define me in one word.' 'Well the teacher told me to. And it's the only description I know about you. How would you have described me?' 'I don't know you.' 'I know you.' 'You do?' 'Yeah. You're Natasha Andrews. Head of the cheerleading squad. You've got a lot of friends, Brooke is your best friend and you like to hang out with Jack. You live at the beach house with Irene, you have a brother who lives in the city. Dylan. You own part of the diner. And I can go on. You wanna know how I know you? Because everybody does. You're popular, Beautiful. In short you're important and I'm not. Who am I tasha?' 'You're Robbie Hunter. You're Beth son. You have two siblings, twins Henry and Matilda. You have no father and you euhm you hang out with Cathy and the new girl.' 'Martha. And it's 4 not 2.' 'Sorry?' 'I have 4 siblings. And why do I have no father tasha?' Nothing. Not a word. 'You see, you don't know a single thing about me. I don't matter to you. Never have, never will.' He looks back up at the ceiling. Tasha wants to say something, but not knowing what to say, she stares at the floor once more.

Kim is standing in the hall staring at his watch. God this class is going to last forever. He hears footsteps and sees Carla arrive next to him. He turns his back to her. 'Come on Kim. We have to do this.' 'Really? Get away from me you bitch.' He pushes her aside and walks away. She follows him. 'You're acting like the bigest jerk on the planet. Idiot.' He stops and looks at her. 'WHat did you just call me?' 'Idiot.' She had never dared to talk to him like this. But enough was enough. 'We have to do this. Because I want to graduate and I'm sure you do to.' 'Well I'm not working with you. Bitch.' 'Stop! what did I ever do to you.' 'You're kiding right? Do I really need to spill it out to you?' 'Come on that was three years ago. Nobody even remembers.' 'I remember.' 'It was a stupid mistake. I apolagised and accepted you insults but you're going to far!' He grabs her arm and wants to say something. He looks at her, changes his mind lets go and walks away. 'Kim. Kim. Come back. We'll get detention.' 'I don't care.' If they have to work together they will fale. And next year will be hell on earth. But right now he doesn't care.


	7. Getting to know you

Chapter 7: Getting to know you

He finds her in the gym sitting on the ground. He had never really looked at her or payed atention to her. But now he did, she was beautiful. And she seemed so broken. He wanted to to say something, to make things better, but had no idea what to say to her. He sighed and looked at his instructions. _'Get to know each other. Tell your partner about your family, friends and something that hurts. Someting personal. Talk about the meaning of love, friendsip and family.' _How were they going to do this, how were they going to work together next year, if she wouldn't talk to him now. Suddenly he smiles he has an idea, a stupid one, but it might work.

She was sitting in the gym. She's not really sure why she was there. Maybe it was because it was his world. And she wanted to be a part of it. But she never would be. He didn't care. He seemed nice, he probably was nice. But he didn't care about anyone, but his friends. Did he? A memory of her old school suddenly came to her. Her friends, her family. Tears welt up in her eyes. She shook her head. No, no tears. Not anymore. She needed to live. A basket ball suddenly hit her legs softly. She looked up and saw Jack standing there. He smiled at her. She couldn't help it, even though she was still mad at him, his smile overpowered her. It was almost as if her insides melted. He deserved another change didn't he?

Tasha was still sitting there. She knew he was telling her the truth, she needed to say something. 'You say I don't know you, you're right. But the teacher's also right, we shoudl change it.' She puts the paper with instructions in front of him. His choice. He looks at her, she was being serious. Maybe she was right, maybe the teacher was right. They needed to change things. He wanted to change things. Ever since he met her five years ago he has wanted to know her. So why not take his change? 'Ok. Let's change it.' She smiles, she has a beautiful smile. 'Tell your parnter about your family and friends. Who starts?' She smiles at him. 'You go.'

'Ok. I have 4 siblings. Matilda and Henry are younger then me. Scott and Kit are older. I have 3 steph sisters, but my mum and steph father divorced like a year ago. I also have a step nephew, he's like another little brother to me. My dad died a couple of years ago, he had an hearth attack. You?' She smiles at him. 'My parents died in a fire when I was 11. I came to live with Irene and she's like a mother to me. I'm adopted so I went to look for my real family. I found out my mum was crazy and well dead. My dad was a jerk and I have an older brother. Dylan. And I had a grandmother but she died a couple of months ago.' He smiled it was a start.

Martha was standing in front of Jack holding the ball. She couldn't believe him, was he for real. This was stupid not to mention ridiculus. 'You're joking right?' He laughed. 'Nope. I'm for real. Look you wanted to be a part of your world, you deserve to be a part of it. This is a big part of my world.' She looked at the ball in her hands. 'Basket Ball. You want to play basket ball?' 'Not entiarly. But I want to play a game. We have a ball, we trow it at the hoop. Ever time the ball goes trough it the other one has to answer one of the questions. Tell us something. Deal?' She hesitates, she wasn't great at ball sports. 'Come on what's the worse that could possibly happen?' She smiles. 'All right? Why not?'

He walked to her and took the ball out of her hands. And trows it. Goal. She looks at the instructions. Family. Oh no. 'I have 3 brothers. George, the oldest one, is a doctor. Kind off. And then there's Macca, who's an engenier. And then there's Jimmy, who's a couple of years younger then me. My parents died in a car crash 3 months ago. Jimmy went to my grandmoter and I came to live here.' 'But why here? Why's your brother there?' 'I thought it was just one thing per goal.' He smiles and bounces the ball to her. She grabs it and trows it at the hoop. It didn't even go near. 'You call that scoring?' She turend to face him and saw him smile. She grabs the ball and trows it at him. She realizes that she's smiling to. She was having fun with Jack Holden. Who would have ever thought?

Tasha was lying on the table. She was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her cheeks. Robbie was also laughing. Tasha stopped (at least tried) and sat up. 'YOu'r crazy, you know that?' 'I've been told.' 'OK. But a cokrauch attracker I mean why?' 'Don't know. Seemed like a good idea at the time.' She laughed again. 'Did I tell you about the trap I mad?' No.' 'Well. I decided to trap an animal in the woods. And well I made this trap.' She smiled and shook her head. Unbelievable. 'Hey. Might I add it's one of my first inventions that actually worked. I trapped something in it. Unfortanitly for me I trapped myself in it.' She laughed, she wasn't laughing with him. But he was funny. And crazy.

She trew another ball at the ring, and missed again. They had been playing for 30 minutes now. She hadn't gotten one single ball in. Just 1 ball, how difficult could that be? Apperently verry difficult. For her anyway. He had gotten all the balls in he trew. But that's why he was the star player on the basket ball team. The resolt of that was that Martha had been answering all the questions, and he knew a lot about her. But she knew nothing about him. Or actually she did. Maybe that was his plan. To get to know her better. She had learned something. He was verry nice, just like she had always thought. He wasn't like Kim at all.

Tasha and Robbie had left the cafetaria behind. There walking on the school grounds now. 'And over there I attacked a teacher.' 'You attacked a teacher?' 'Yeah, in my first week here. I had a lot of problems with autority. Anyway I was kinda jumpy and the teacher was screaming at my friend. Max. And I freaked and I attacked her.' Robbie laughed. 'Well apperently I'm not the only one who's crazy. God, I never would've guessed.' He suddenly laughed. 'Ok. You see that tree over there? I fell out of that tree.' 'You fell out of the tree? Why?' 'The question you should be asking is not why did I fell out of it. You should be asking me why I was in it in the first place.' Tasha looked at him. 'I'm not asking that?' 'Why not?' 'Because I don't think I want to know.' She laughed at him. He laughed to.

Martha and Jack were sitting down in the gym. They gave up the game a couple of minutes ago. Probably because Martha got sick of not being able to score. So now they were sitting down. 'So you're here because your parents died and you grandparents are the biggest jerks on the planet? I think they even outjerk Kim.' Martha smiled. 'What?' 'Outjerked?' He started to laugh. God, he has a beautiful smile. She stopped smiling. She couldn't believe she was happy, having fun. Her parents weren't even dead for three months and here she was laughing. He jumped up. 'You should do that more often, you know.' 'Do what more often?' 'Smile.' 'I smile.' 'No, it's just you have this sad look in your eyes. Now I know why, but still. Plus you look a lot better when you smile.' 'Thanks.' She looked around. 'How do you do it?' 'What smile? It's really not that difficult you see...' She laughed. They laughed. 'No. Score in basket ball. How?' He smiled at her and looked at the ring behind him.

'Come here.' 'What?' 'Come here. Come on. Look if you don't come over here I will go and get you?' 'Fine.' Tasha walked over to Robbie. He had climbed up a tree on the side of the grounds. And now he wanted her to climb up there with him. She wasn't afraid of hights or to climb in a tree. But after everything that he had told her (all the accidents that had happened to him) she really didn't wanted to climb in the tree with him. This could only end in an accident. He put out his hand anyway. 'Come on.' Well she had been trough worse things then falling of a tree right? She took his hand and climbed up the tree. 'Now what did you wanted to show me?' 'Look.' He pointed at a brandh of the tree. 'Oh. Little bridies. So cute.' He smiled. 'How did you know?' 'I'm Robbie Hunter. I know everything.' She wanted to get closer but that went really bad. She fell backwards he tried to help her but that went even worse. 'AAAh!!!' Tasha found herself on the ground under the tree. With Robbie on top of her. Both laughing like hell.

Jack and Martha were standing in the middle of the gym again. He was trying to teach her to score. 'Ok take the ball, focus and trow it.' And she did. And it didn't even go close. 'Give it up Jack. I'll never get one in.' 'Yeah you will. I'll teach you, if it's the last thing I do. Wich I hope it's not. I'll try it differently. Take the ball again.' She picked up the ball and walked back to where she was standing before. She suddenly felt Jack behind her. 'What are you doing.' 'Just take the ball and face the ring.' She did that. 'Ok. Now put up the ball and duck a little.' 'OK.' He put his hands on hers. She suddenly felt her heart beat faster. 'Now trow.' And they did. 'Ya!!!! I got it in.' She jumped up. He laughed. 'Congratulations. I have a little brother Lucas. My dad, well you know him. My mom died when I was a little kid. Euhm, My best friend is Kim Hyde.' 'Why?' 'You know I wonder that sometimes. But I've been friends with him for as long as I can remember. And you know he's not always like this. Just 99 of the time. But he can be nice. I just wish he would show it more often.' _**riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnng**_ They looked up. The end of the class already. She couldn't believe it she had so much fun with him. She just hoped he wouldn't forget it by tomorow.


	8. end of a schoolyear

Chapter 8: end of schoolyear

Two weeks have passed since that remarkable class. Not much seems to have changed. But maybe it has something to do with the fact that it has been exams for a couple of weeks. So there really wasn't time for anything. I haven't seen him, because of all the studying. But that changes today. Because today we find out how we did.

I'm not expecting to much. I've had a rough year, I'm sure the school realises that. But I found that studying took my mind of things. It gave me no time to think of my parents. Of my family, of my home. But that doesn't mean I had no time to think of Jack. I always think of Jack.

'Hey!' Tash appeared next to Robbie. 'Hey.' He looked at her bewildered. 'Is something wrong?' 'No. It's just, I didn't...' 'You didn't expected me to talk to you? Sorry but I had to study. So, how do you think you did?' 'well I think I passed most subjects. Only thing I'm really worried about is well math.' 'Well duh, who isn't?' 'You?' 'I'll tell you when I find out.' He smiled at her. 'I'm sure you'll do great.' 'Thanks. Oh, Brooke wait up. Euhm...' 'Go. I saw Martha anyway.' 'OK.' He looked at her as she ran away. It wasn't as if they were great friends yet. But it was a start.

Martha was sitting under the tree. Waiting. Robbie would be here in about ten minutes. She looked up as she heard somebody approach. 'Hey.' 'Jack. Hey.' 'Can I sit down? Or is this forbidden teretory.' 'No. No. Sit.' 'So, what do you think?' 'Not even a clue.' 'Well then you know more then I do. I swear I failed everything, but in the words of my father I say that every year. In fact I have never failed anything.' Martha smiled. 'What's that?' 'This?' Jack took showed her what he was holding. 'The skateboard I got today.' 'Your father gave you a skate board?' 'No. My grandmother did.' 'You're grandmother.' Martha burst out laughing. 'Sorry.' He's laughing to. 'Yeah. But the thing is I hate skateboards and I have no idea what to do with it.' 'Holden!' 'Oh great. That would be Kim.' 'Go.' 'YOu sure?' 'Yeah.'

Robbie and Martha are sitting outside his house. Carla and Cathy already left. Cathy to move to the city, Carla because she's going on a trip. To Europe. Now Robbie had nobody to hang out with. Everybody was going somewhere. 'Martha!' Martha turned around. 'Jack.' Robbie looked at Martha and saw her smile. He hadn't seen her do that a lot. 'So how did you do?' 'Passed everything.' 'Congratulations. As did I, of course. And you, Robbie right?' 'Yeah. I passed almost everything. I maneged to fail english.' Jack smiled. 'I'm sorry how do you fail english?' 'Tasha. Well you don't study.' 'Well that's stupid. For the ones that care I passed.' 'congratulations. So anyone wanne celabrate?' 'I thought you'de be going with Kim.' 'Nope, not really. He just left on a trip to New Zeeland for that summer.' 'Alright. I'm going,' answered tasha 'YOu two coming?' She smiled at Robbie. 'Alright, I'll come.' Jack put out his hand and pulled up martha. 'Let's go!'

'So Tasha what you doing this summer?' They were sitting in Noah's bar. Robbie was sitting next to tasha on the couch. Jack and Martha were sitting at her other side. 'Well. I'm going on a holiday. For two weeks and then I'm coming back. To have fun here. You Robbie.' 'Nothing. I'm staying here in summer bay. Boring he.' 'Relax, You ain't alone.' Jack smiled at him. Robbie smiled back. In the course of the past houre he had discovered that Jack could actually be a good friend. If Kim didn't get involved of course. 'What about you Martha.' 'I'm going to my brothers. It took a lot of convincing but my grandparenst agreed. Finally.' 'alright. A toast to us, for pasing and the best summer ever!' They all picked up there soda's (of course!) and toasted.

Martha walked into her room. Her bags were packed. Her ticket for the bus was lying on the table next to the bed. She sat down and picked up her teddy. She looked at the pictures next to her bed. SOmething had changed tonight. Jack was her friend.She knew it. Actually it was more like she hoped it. She hoped it with all her hearth. She lied down in her bed. She would get up early tomorow to take the bus. She closed her eyes and as usual she saw Jack's smile. And she smiled to.

Tasha looked in the mirror. She had fun tonight, more then she had had with the cheerleaders in a long time. Jack was a very good friend. Robbie was crazy and very funny. Martha was very nice, a bit held back, but she could be a good friend to. She lied down in her bed. Why did it take a stupid class for them to realise that there could be other people in their group that they would like?

Jack closed the door of his room. He found himself thinking of Martha. She was a nice girl, she would be a really good friend. And she had a beautiful smile. If she smiled, she didn't do it a lot, but when she did it was beautiful. He sat down. Robbie was verry fun to. He would make sure the next day he would hang out with him. He was different then Kim. He knew everybody wondered why Kim was his best friend, but he knew a side of Kim noone else knew. It was the side that cried when his mother died. The side that helped him when he hurt his leg. But Robbie would be a different kind of friend. He hoped. Just like Martha would be. Right?

Robbie turned around in his bed. Jack was a nice dude, and so not like Kim. He could see why Martha liked him. More then liked him. He closed his eyes and thought of Tasha. She was beautiful and nice. And she wanted to be his friend. Could he want more?

Jack walked to Robbie. 'Hey mate, what are you doing here?' 'Waving.' 'Because?' 'Martha's on that bus. In the back see.' 'Oh yeah.' Jack smiled and put up his hand and smiled. 'Hey can I ask you something.' 'Sure.' 'Do you like skateboards?' 'Yeah.' 'You want one?' 'What?' 'Here.' Jack handed him his skateboard. 'I don't want it. I hate skateboarding, and it's better then that it would just be lying around the house.' 'No, come on.' 'take it. No arguments.'

Martha found herself sitting in a full bus again. Just like a couple of months ago. But everything was different now. Jack had come to wave her goodbye. She smiled. She looked out the window and passed the sign wich read: _You are now leaving summer bay. Have a nice day. Hope you come back soon._ yeah she would come back soon. Somehow summer bay had become her home. And jack was there.


	9. The first task

Chapter 9: the first task

Martha walked on the beach. It was the first day of a new year. She had spend the entier summer with her little brother. She returned last night and hadn't seen anyone yet. She wondered if Jack would still be her friend. Oh god she hoped so. She felt better. She felt like she was home.

Jack walked on the school grounds. First days. He hated first days. But he had a great summer, it was the first time he didn't spend it with Kim. He had spent it with Robbie and Tasha. He didn't realize how much fun he was missing out on. He looked around, hoping to see Martha. He saw her sitting under the same tree she was sitting under last year. He smiled.

'Hey. Look what we got here. Who are you again?' Martha looked up at Jack. 'What?' 'Just kidding. How was your summer.' 'Good.' 'I can see that. You're smiling.' She looked away from him. Everytime she saw him her insides melted. 'Anyway I wanted to say hello, but I actually have to go. Before classes start we have to go the gym. I'll see you later.' 'Bey.'

'Hey!' Robbie jumped up behind Tasha. 'aah! Idiot you scared me.' Robbie just laughed. 'Sorry. Hey, have you seen Martha?' 'No. Sorry.' Robbie and Tasha walked onto the grounds talking and laughing. Friends. Kim appeared out of nowhere, like usual. 'What on earth are you doing andrews?' 'Talking? Laughing? What do you care?' Kim sighed and said 'we have to go the gym.' He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. Tasha turned around and smiled at Robbie. 'Sorry. See ya!' 'Don't worry!' Robbie watched as Kim pulled Tasha away from him, as if he was a disease.

Everyone walked in the class room, not sure wich way to go next. They didn't know where they were sitting this year. 'Good morning class.' The teacher got up from behind his desk. Everyone sit down where you like, just make sure you're sitting beside your partner. Jack sat down in the second row and indicated to the seet next to him. Martha sat down, Robbie and Tash took the two seets in front of them. Kim sat behind Jack, and to his disgust, Carla had to sit beside him.

And the teacher explained again what they were supposed to that year. They were supposed to work together, get to know each other. And they would start inmeadiatly. He explained to them that they had to watch a classic movie (like romeo and juliet, pearl harbor, Hamlet, Sissi,...) And they had to write a easay. Not to say what the movie was about but what they thought about it. They had to work together, discuss it. Martha looked at Jack and smiled. This was going to be a great year. She just knew it.

Martha and Jack walked out of the class room talking. It was the last class of the day, and they were discussing when to do there essay. Tash and Rob were discussing not far from them. They had gotten the movie Hamlet. Tasha was laughing with Robbie cause he had never heart of it. That was just to crazy for words. Martha and Jack had managed to pick Sissi, wich had as a resolt that they had to watch the three movies!!! They didn't think it was fair, but they had to do it.

'Ok. Have you ever seen Sissi Martha?' 'No. I mean I saw it once when I was little but of the three movies I just remember one scene.' 'Wow. Must have been an interessting movie.' 'I was five.' Jack laughed. 'Well that's just my luck.' 'What?' 'Out of all the movies you could get, I had to get a german one. I do not speak german. French ok, spanish maybe but no german.' Martha laughed. 'I do. Ich bin Martha.' Jack looked at her suprised. 'You speak German?' 'No that's pretty much all I can say.' Jack laughed. 'Alright, so I assume you don't have the movies?' 'No. You?' 'No. So I'll go rent them and...' 'Holden!' 'Crap. Hyde. What!' 'What are you doing talking to her for?' Jack looked at Kim and sighed, unbelievable.

Tasha and Robbie had walked away from the class room on their way to the gym. 'Ok. So you've really never heard of Hamlet?' 'No.' 'Tell me you have at least heart of Romeo and Juliet!' 'was that the one with the two rival families?' 'Yes. Thank god. And you know who wrote them?' 'No.' 'Tell me you know who shakespear is!' 'I'm assuming that's the dude who wrote it.' Tasha laughed. 'Tell me you're joking.' 'no I'm being serious.' 'No wonder you failed english last year. Unbeliavable.' Tasha sighed. 'We have to get this movie and romeo and juliet. And shakespear in love. Cause you need to learn who he is, right now. But I have to go to cheerleading practice.' 'There's cheerleading practice?' 'Yep.' Robbie laughed. 'alright, we'll make plans tomorow?' 'Sure.'

'I'm sorry?' 'Why are you talking to her?' 'Euhm, because we have to work together.' Martha felt verry unconfortable. 'I'll just go.' 'No.' Jack grabbed her arm. 'Stay here. It will only be a minute.' He smiled at her. 'What's your problem Hyde.' 'What's my problem you're talking to her.' 'Ok. First of all, she's got a name. Second as I have already pointed out we have to work together. Third point she is also my friend.' Kim burst out in laughing. 'How can _she_ be your friend. Doesn't matter, we have to go to practice.' 'I'll be right there, just as soon as I finish my conversation.' Kim grabbed Jack's arm as he wanted to walk away. 'You're not going anywhere with her.' Jack pulled his arm away and sighed. 'And my fourth and last point, I am your friend kim. Not your property. I can be friends with whoever I like. And if you don't like it, just don't look. Deal with it.' Jack walked away took Martha by the hand and walked away without looking back.

'Look Jack if you have to go to practice.' 'I do. But practice only starts in ten minutes. So it doesn't matter. Besides I think my dad's more interested in the fact that I pass all my classes then in the fact if I was on time or not.' Martha smiled. 'Ok. So when do we have to hand in this assignement.' 'Monday. Ok, tomorow it's friday.' 'No euhm, I have practice. Damn i have my first game on saturday.Ok , idea. After the game, saturday afternoon.' 'OK; You'll come to my place or.' 'No, just come to the game. And then we'll go to my house.' 'Seriously?' 'Of course. But I have to go. Sorry.' 'Ok. Hey jack?' He turned around. 'Is Kim really mad at you because you talked to me?' 'Yep.' 'Why?' 'Because he's Kim.' 'Why are you friends with him.' 'I have no idea. I've been wondering that all summer. See ya tomorow.' Jack smiled and ran away.

Martha looked at Jack who ran to the gym. And she wondered, there must be a reason why Kim and Jack are still friends. He is so different then Kim, maybe there was something she didn't know yet. She smiled. He had defended her. He had prefered to walk with her then with Kim. He had called her his friend. She smiled, she was happy.


	10. The first game

_note : to everyone who reads this story: I like Reviews just like every one else. So when you're done reading a chapter (this one or one of the next one) please leave me a review. Thanks._Chapter 10: first game

* * *

Saturday came much sooner than she thought it would. She had never been to a basketball game in her life. In fact she knew nothing about basketball,she was only sure of the fact that they had to get the ball trough the hoop. But that was about it. She didn't even know who was on the basketball team of her school, except for Jack and Kim of course.

And yet here she stood in front of the gym. Together with Robbie. Jack had invited her, she wanted to see him play. Even though she knew nothing about the game she would have fun. She was spending the day with Jack. She couldn't be happier. Robbie seemed about as happy as she was. He was spending the day with Tash. Even though she was still schocked with the fact that he had never heart of Shakespear before this week.

Jack walked out into the gym and looked around. Looking for Martha but she wasn't there yet. He decided to leave the gym for a second, just to see if she was outside. And there she was, she was talking to Robbie, she looked a lot happier then she did last year. She was smiling, she had a beautiful smile.

'Hey. You two planing on coming in?' 'Jack. Euhm, well actually we didn't really know...' Martha stopped talking. She didn't know what to say. 'Have you ever been to a game before?' 'Of course...Not really no...Ok no.' Jack laughed. 'Do you two know anything at all about the game?' Martha and Robbie looked at each other and said no at the same time. Jack sighed. 'Alright all you got to remember is this, keep your eyes on the cheerleaders. If they cheer, you cheer. If they go 'oh no' or something like that, you don't cheer. Got it? Let's go' Jack walked back in clossely followed by Robbie and Martha.

They sat down somewhere behind the cheerleaders. Tasha turned around and waved at Robbie. Robbie just looked at her. God, he thought, she is so beautiful. Every time he saw her she looked more beautiful then the time before it. Maybe he would tell her one day, but he couldn't to that now. She would never like him, not as more as a friend anyway.

Jack looked at the students and waved at Martha. Kim just sat there, looking at her. She felt bad, he looked really angry. She didn't understand it, why was he mad at her. She was only friends with Jack. It's not as if she told him he couldn't be friends with Kim anymore. It's not as if she was important enough for Jack to start ignoring Kim. And yet he was mad at her. What had she done that was so wrong?

A couple of hours and two movies later. The credits rolled over the screen. Finally, he thought. He picked up the remote and turned of the tv. Martha looked up. 'Beautiful. Oh, come on you liked the movie admit it!' Jack sighed. 'Fine. It wasn't that bad. It was just... so long, and we only just saw the second movie. And I don't understand.' 'You don't understand what?' 'Why it was absolutely necasary to make the movie in German. It's making me nuts!' Martha laughed. 'You should to that more often you know.' 'What?' 'Laugh. You look beautiful when you do it. Alright, let's make it a sudden pain. Let's watch the thirth movie inmeadiatly.' Martha nodded. 'Ok.' 'Did you euhm, see the scene you remembered yet?' 'No.' Jack smiled and put the dvd in. The movie started to play.

Jack felt the uncomfortable silence in the air. He had no idea why he had said that. Maybe he thought it would make her feel better. She did in fact look beautiful when she laughed. Why was it so important that she was happy? Because she was his friend, he answered rapidly. He decided to focus on the movie rather then on his thoughts.

Marhta felt very uncomfortable. She had no idea why he had said that, but she had felt like her insides melted. Maybe he really thought she was beautiful. Or maybe he just wanted to make her feel better. It was better she decided not to think about it to much. She would just foccus on the movie.

Tasha turned of the tv. They had just finished watching Hamlet. 'Alright. At least you now know who Shakespeare is that's someting.' Robbie nodded. 'Yeah but I don't get it.' 'What?' 'The movie.' Tasha sighed. 'Unbelievable. Let's just write the asignement ok. I don't want to explain it again.' 'Why not?' 'Because I've already explained it like twenty times and you seemed to be getting it...' Robbie smiled at her. 'You're messing with me aren't you!' 'Yep.' 'How long?' 'I got it the second time you told me.' Tasha picked up the pillow and trew it at him. He just smiled at her.

Martha and Jack were still watching the third Sissi movie, though it was coming to an end. Suddenly Martha jumped up. 'That's the scene I remembered from the first time I saw it.' Jack looked at the screne suddenly the credits rolled over it. 'The last scene. Wow the movie really impressed you!' Martha laughed. 'Alright I guess we start with the asignement. We can just use the computer.' Martha smiled.

An hour later. 'Alright. That's it. We are officialy done. With telling how boring this movie was.' 'The movie was not boring. It was beautiful.' 'No. It was romantic; boring in german.' 'You are obsessed with that goddamn language you know that?' 'Yeah. What's your favourite movie?' 'What?' That question was so unexpected Martha didn't know what to say for a second. 'I don't know. I have a lot I guess.' 'Name a couple.' 'Ok. Pirates of the caribbean.' 'Yeah those are good movies let me guess Orlando Bloom is hot.' 'Yeah. And Johnny Depp is a good actor. Euhm, I liked The mask of Zorro. And I don't know to manny, you.' 'anny movie that's not romantic. Like this one. Euhm, I liked Rush houre.' Martha smiled.

The door opened. They both jumped a little. Tony walked in. 'What are you doing?' 'Working, the asignement remember?' 'You do really i's seven right?' 'What?' Martha jumped up. 'Oh no, I was supposed to be home like an hour go.' Jack laughed. 'Relax we'll explain it. It was a supid assignement anyway.' Martha grabbed her coat and her bag and wanted to leave. 'Hold on, I'll go with you.' 'Jack.' 'I know dad; I'll be home in twenty minutes ok?' 'Fine.' Tony sighed, he knew very well he couldn't let Martha walk home alone.

They stopped walking, they were in front of the diner. Martha looked at the ocean. She didn't really know what to say anymore. Jack stood next to her, also suddenly unable to think of someting to say. 'Well. I guess I'll see you on monday.' 'Yeah.' Jack smiled at her. Suddenly he kissed her on the cheek. Then he turned around and walked away.

Jack walked away as fast as he could. He had no idea why he had suddenly kissed her. He just suddenly felt like doing it. He had no idea what had gotten over him. His hearth was beating faster then he ever though it could. It was just because he blanked. Because he had no idea what to do. That must be it. He kissed Tasha on the cheek all the time. She was his friend now. That was it.

Martha sat down on her bed. He had kissed her, on her cheek, but he had kissed her. She had no idea why he had done it. He just had. She lied down on the bed. Her insides had melted when he had kissed her.She was still surprised she had managed to remain standing. Could Jack Holden like her? No it was impossible. There was no way. He was just her friend. Nothing would change.


	11. The broken horse

Chapter 11: the broken horse

A week has passed since the first game. Things are looking up. Martha is sitting under the same tree she is always sitting under. 'Morning.' Jack sits down beside her. 'Hey. You look bad. You ok?' 'yeah, I'm just tired. Kim decided it would be a great idea to call me at three in the morning.' 'Why?' 'Don't know didn't pick up. But it woke me up anyhow.' Jack placed his face in his hands.

Martha looked at Jack. He looked so tired. But he still looked good. Her brother would say she found him hot. That she had a crush. He would never leave her alone again. That would've been great. No matter how manny times she complained about it inthe past, she would give anything to hear her brother teasing her right now. It must be true, you don't know what you have untill it's gone.

Jack looked at Martha. He had no idea what was going on with him. He looked at her and realised for the thousand time that week she was beautiful. What was going on? Why was it so important to make her smile? Even though he was exhausted, and he knew he should probably find Kim (considering his best friend called him at three in the morning.) But he prefered to sit here and talk to Martha. He was just tired, that must be it. Just tired.

Tash and Rob walked into the classroom talking. 'So did you read it?' Robbie looked at Tash. 'Read what?' 'The book I borrowed you? You know Romeo and Juliet?' 'Oh yeah. I started, and then I found myself in desperate need of a dictionary.' Tasha sighed. Robbie looked at her. He didn't like to dissapoint her. 'I'll try again tonight. Hey martha.' 'Hey guys.' 'Hey Jack. You look bad!' 'Thanks Tash.' Tasha smiled. 'I mean you look tired.' 'Kim woke me up at three.' 'Why?' 'Not a clue. Didn't pick up. But I couldn't get back to sleep.'

'Everyone sit please.' Martha smiled at Jack when they sat down. Jack suddenly felt a lot better. Ok this was definatly weird. Kim suddenly came trough the door. And he did not look happy. 'Mr. Hyde. You're late. Please take a seat.' Kim walked to his seat and sat down. Jack turned around and asked him if he was alright. 'Mr. Holden, if you do not wish get detention I'd turn to the front right now.' Jack turned back around and said nothing.

The teacher put a pile of documents on his desk. Martha looked at Jack. Oh boy, they're tasks. She thought they actually did well, they had had a lot of fun, but the teacher didn't look happy. And that's never a good sign.

'Let's see shall we. Tasha and Robbie, you two did good. You worked together, just like I told you to and you did good. Same goes for Jack and Martha.' Jack smiled at Martha. Good. 'And that's it. Mr. Hyde, may I ask you do I speak a foreign language?' 'Why?' Kim asked, though it was pretty obvious he didn't care. Martha looked at Jack, he seemed really worried about Kim. 'Because I said work together or you fail. You obviously are verry eager to fail.' 'Whatever.' 'Mr. Hyde. Detention. And I really mean it, Carla you're joining him. But if it makes you two feel anny better, you're not the only ones.' The teacher got up. 'So, I have a different idea. I'll mix you up in teams of six for the next task. About a historic person, of my choosing of course. No switching groups, no getting away from this one. Because I will make you work all together if I have to put you in detention for an entier saturday. And I'm not kidding.' Martha looked at Jack. The teacher seemed really mad. But Jack was looking at Kim. He did seem really worried. Maybe something had happened.

'Alright, I've writtin down numbers on these peaces of paper. One of you picks a paper, look for the persons with the same number. And in that I include the historic person on this sheet of paper. And I want you in your groups talking in lass then ten minutes.' Everyone moved inmeadiatly the teacher seemed really mad. And they didn't really want to get in his bad book. Not today.

Martha sat alone in her apartement. It was saturday, three days since they had been given the assingment. They had picked Henry VIII, unfortunatly for them, and they had decided to work in Alf's apartment. She wanted to call him her grandfather, but she couldn't. She knew it was probably stupid, but she felt that if she called him that it meant that her parents weren't her parents. She looked at the clock the others were arriving in thirthy minutes. Jack, Tash, Rob, Carla and unfortunatly enough Kim. Just her luck choosing the one guy that seemed to hate her. For a reason she was unaware of.

Martha gave Robbie a soda. Tasha and Carla were sitting on the couch. Martha looked at the clock, Jack and Kim were late. The books Carla had brought were lying on the table. The movie Tasha had brought was playing. They were already at the third wife, and yet the two guys had not shown up yet. This was getting weird. Martha checked her cell phone, no missed calls. This was definatly weird.

Jack was walking really fast. Kim was having trouble keeping up with him. He couldn't believe he had actually bothered to listen to Kim. All he had told him was crap. Probably to make sure they were to late. He stopped when he arrived at the appartement. 'Will you hurry up?' Kim showed up next to him, he couldn't walk any slower. If he would he would be walking backwards. 'Whatever, she lives up there?' 'Yeah.' Kim laughed but stopped when he saw Jack's face.

'Sorry, sorry, sorry. Blame him.' Jack walked passed Martha. 'Finally.' Carla stood up and walked to Kim, 'where the hell where you?' 'And that's your problem, bitch, because?' Carla sighed. 'Never mind. Let's just to the assignement.' 'Ok. These are all the books we could find. Does everyone know who Henry VII is?' Jack smiled at Martha. 'Yeah.' Almost everyone said yes. 'Where's Kim?' Jack turned around. Great, take your eyes of the idiot for just one second and he dissapeared.

Martha looked around. Where could he have gone? She turned around again. Didn't she close the door of her room. She walked to her room and walked in. 'Hey what are you doing?' 'Nothing. Just looking at your stuf.' Jack walked in after Martha. 'Kim come on. What are you doing now?' 'Doesn't matter what he's doing will you please get out of my room.' 'Calm down stupid girl, calm down. It's not like you have gold here or something.' Kim picked up something from the desk and walked out.

'Hey.' 'What I'm out of your room aren't I? what's theproblem now?' 'What did you take out of my room?' 'What does it matter.' 'It's mine!' 'Not anymore.' Martha looked at Jack for help. 'Come on man, just give it back, whataver it is.' Kim looked at Jack. 'Why, it's just a stupid statue.' He opened his hand and showed them a little horse. Martha tried to grab it put he put it above his head. Out of her reach. 'Come on.' 'Oh, is the little girl gonna cry?' 'Man, just give it back. Kim I mean it.' 'What's going on?' Carla suddenly stood next to Kim. 'Kim took something from Martha, and he won't give it back.' 'Come on just give it back.' 'No!' 'Don't be such a jerk Kim.' 'Fine.' Kim smiled at Martha and dropped the horse. It fell in on the ground and broke in four pieces.


	12. the little horse

Chapter 12: the little horse

Martha felt really bad. She was sitting on the beach crying. She had run out after he had broken the horse. The little horse her parents had given her for her fifth birthday. She sat on the beach looking at the ocean. Everything was a blur to her. She had tried to get over the death of her parents, she thought she was getting somewhere but it was all suddenly back.

Usually when she thought of Jack, the pain would be less. But right now it didn't help. His best friend had done this to her, and they couldn't do anything to stop him. Martha looked up when she heart her name. She felt Robbie and Tasha sit down beside her. They tried to calm her down but it didn't work. Martha looked at the ocean and wondered why Jack was friends with Kim.

Tasha saw Martha sitting and felt really bad. She remembered how she felt when her parents died. She knew it wasn't easy, but it would get better over time. At least it would if Kim didn't get involved again. Why did he have to be such a jerk all the time? She knew he had been nice once, and that that was why Jack was friends with him. But even Jack must realise that Kim is not worthed his time, right?

Robbie couldn't believe what a jerk Kim was. He saw his friend sitting on the beach, and wondered if he could just go back and hit Kim or something. But he would probably end up in the hospital. He wanted to say something to Martha, but he didn't really know what to say. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. Tasha sits down on her other side. Putting her hand on Martha's shoulder.

Kim is walking really fast. Carla is trying to keep up. 'Kim stop. Kim!' Kim stops. 'What.' 'Was that absolutely necasary.' 'Come on, the girl is supersensetive. It was just a stupid horse.' 'Doesn't matter, it was hers. You were not supposed to take it in the first place, let alone break it.' 'Whatever.' 'Kim. Stop being a jerk.' 'Do you really think I care what she thinks of me?' 'Apparently not, but you should try to be nicer.' 'Why, bitch, why?' 'Because you're going to loose him. Jack is more comprehensive then annyone else, and I will never understand why he is still you friend. But he is, but he will get sick of it. Sooner or later he will get sick of it. And you will loose it, and if you keep treathing Martha like this I think it will be sooner.' 'Why? Why is she so important?' 'are you blind? You know what it doesn't really matter. You're going to loose him, if you don't change.' Carla turned around and walked away, leaving Kim just standing there.

Jack was still sitting at the table. He sighed, he was the only in the appartement. He looked around. Unbelievable. Why, why would Kim do this. He was his best friend he must have realised this might hurt her. He was his best friend. Why? Why was Kim still his best friend. He looked around. He wanted to do something for Martha. But what he looked at the broken horse on the floor and suddenly got an idea. He smiled.

Tasha and Martha walked back in the appartement. Martha felt a lot calmer, she hoped Jack would still be there. He would make her feel better, she just knew it. And she hoped that Kim wasn't there. She hoped she never had to work with him again. 'Hey.' Martha looked up, Jack was sitting at the diner table. 'You ok?' 'Better. Kim gone.' 'Yeah. He won't come back. We'll have to think of another way to make the assignement.' 'I don't really care.' 'Didn't think you would. Where's Robbie?' 'He had to go home.' Martha sat down.

Jack looked at her. She looked so broken. He wanted to help her, he wanted to make her smile. He wanted to help her. He didn't know how, he couldn't bring her parents back. He couldn't change Kim. But he could try to make her smile right now. 'You sure you ok? You really mad at Kim.' 'That idiot broke my horse. My parents gave me that.' 'No. I'm really sorry.' 'Why are you still friends with him.' 'I don't know.' Jack shook his head. 'I really don't know.' Silence fell over the table. Nobody knew what to say. 'I have to go.' 'Ok. I can't believe he broke it.' 'I know something that might help you.' 'What?'

Jack smiled at her and put his hand in his pocket. He put the little horse in front of her. 'What? Is that.' 'Yeah.' Martha didn't know what to say for a second. 'But...euhm...how?' 'A bit of glue and a lot of patience.' Tasha looked at Jack and Martha. She smiled. 'Thank you.' 'You're welcome.'

Jack and Tasha left the appartement. Tasha was looking at him. 'Alright why are you looking at me like that?' 'You made the horse?' 'She was crying, I wanted to help she's my friend.' 'Right.' 'what's that supposed to mean?' 'Jack, you made the horse. It must have taken you a lot of time. You did it just to make her feel better. What does that tell you?' 'I don't know.' Tasha sighed. 'Oh jack, you're such a boy. When you catch up, we'll talk.' Tasha smiled at him and walked away.

Jack looked at Tasha walking away. What was that supposed to mean? He just wanted to help Martha. That's all. Right. He turned around and looked at the appartement. He wante to make her smile. He loved it when she smiled. And she was beautiful. Maybe he liked her? No he couldn't, could he?

Martha looked at little horse. She couldn't believe Jack had actually gone trough the trouble to fix it for her. He was so nice, and hot, of course. And he tried to make her feel better. She smiled. She tried not to think of her parents. Instead she thought of his smile. His eyes. She just thought of him. She looked at the fixed horse. Maybe he liked her. At least he was her friend. Her friend.


	13. Holiday

Chapter 13: holiday

Jack walked on the school grounds early on monday morning. He was tired, he had spent entier yesterday with Tash, Rob and Martha trying to make the assignement. They had only gotten to the fourth wife. They were so dead. Oh god, he hated mondays, he so hated them.

He saw Martha sitting under the three. She looked so broken, so sad. Ever since Kim had broken the horse, she had been like that. He felt bad, he wanted to help her but he didn't know why. He had tried by fixing the horse, but that had only halped a little. He didn't know what else he could do. He really didn't know.

Martha sat under the three. Trying to keep her tears in. Kim had managed to make her feel all the pain she had experienced last year. Why, why did he hate her? What had she done that had been so wrong. Was it because she liked Jack? Or was it just because he was a jerk? Why, why couldn't he see that she would really hurt her by breaking that horse. Why?

'Holden!' Jack stopped walking. Just what he needed to make his day worse, running into Kim. He didn't turn around and started to walk again. Kim appeared in front of him. 'Holden, wait. Didn't you hear me?' 'I heart you just fine Kim. Leave me alone.' 'Come on, you can't still be mad at me.' Jack looked at him. Unbelievable. 'Did you apologise to Martha?' 'Why would I want to do that?' 'You know, I'm actually wondering why on earth I'm still your friend. I do that a lot, more then I would actually want to. You know what's different this time?' Kim shook his head. 'I can't seem to find a good reason why I still am.' Jack walked passed him, without looking back.

Kim just stood there, looking at his best friend walking towards her. Martha. Why he wanted to spend so much time with her, was something he didn't really understand. It didn't really matter. 'Hey.' He turned around, finding Carla infront of him. 'What do you want?' 'I tried to tell you. You're going to loose him.' 'He'll get over it. By tomorow he will have forgotten it. He always does.' Carla sighed. 'Maybe, maybe he will. But it's not always going to be like that Kim. If you keep this up, I'm telling you, he will not be your friend by year's end. But then again, I also thought that last year. And yet you two still were. Weird. I will never understand, but I'm sure he has his reasons.'

'Hey.' Martha looked up, finding Jack standing next to her. 'Can I sit down?' 'Sure.' 'How are you feeling?' 'I'm fine.' 'Don't lie to me.' 'I'll be fine. How does that sound?' 'You know, it's ok to cry. Nobody will find it weird.' 'Right and then Kim can laugh with me.' Jack looked down. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.' 'Don't appologise. He wasn't always like this you know. He used to be different.' 'What changed him?' 'Honestly? I have no idea. Suddenly he was different.' 'Why did you stay his friend?' 'I thought he would tell me what happened, I thought it was just a fase, I... They sound like stupid excuses now.' 'He's really your friend isn't he?' 'He used to be. Now I don't know what he is.'

Martha looked at Jack. He seemed really sad, he had lost a friend. But he seemed to realise, just now, that he had lost him a long time ago. She wished she could tell him she liked him. She wished she could tell him how much the horse meant to her. But she couldn't. She was afraid. Of him being a little bit like Kim and laughing with her. She knew it was stupid, but she was afraid.

Jack just sat there. Thinking. Why was he friends with Kim? He had forgotten a long time ago. When they were younger they used to be good friends. Kim was nice, he helped other people, he didn't make fun of them. And then high school started. And suddenly Kim was gone. He was different. He looked at Martha. Now that was a friend he wanted to keep. But he was fully aware of the fact that he would loose Kim. Correction, his friend had been gone for a long time. He had lost him already.

The week passed rather fast. Jack hadn't talked to Kim since monday morning and it was already thursday. Kim wasn't really worried, he was convinced his friend would come around. Carla had told him to just appologise, but he didn't do it. He didn't see a point. Jack would come around either way.

And today the teacher had annouced that they were going on a trip. A holiday. They would leave on saturday, at six (afternoon) and they would drive in a buss till the next day two (in the afternoon.) That was a lot of time on the bus. Kim was convinced that there was no way Jack could ignore him for so long, if he was sitting next to him. Because the basket ball team always sat together on the team. And that would never change.

They were sitting in the diner having lunch. The four of them. 'So does anyone actually know where we're going?' Tasha shook her head. 'Not a clue mate. But I'm guessing it will be fun.' 'Anything that's not school is fun. Don't you think Mac?' That was the nic name Tash had tought of for Martha. She didn't really know why, she just liked how it sounded. Martha shook her head. 'I'm not going.' She stood up before somebody could say something and walked away.

Jack saw Martha walk away and turned back to his friends. He saw that they were as suprised as he was. He wondered why Martha didn't wanted to go. And found himself thinking that if she wasn't going, he wouldn't either. Ok, this was getting weird. He had to convince her to go. He stood up and walked after her.

'What on earth was that?' 'I don't know, Rob, I think he's going to talk to her.' 'But why would he care that much?' Tasha laughed. 'Don't you realise?' 'Realise what?' Tasha laughed. Robbie just stared at her. What was so funny. 'Unbelievable.' She sighed. 'Boys!'

Martha was sitting on the couch. Jack walked in and sat next to her. 'Why aren't you going?' 'It doesn't matter.' 'Of couse it matters.' Martha looked at Jack. He seemed really worried about the fact she wasn't going. 'It's just. What if they call about my brother, they won't be able to get me.' 'Do you have a cell phone?' 'Yes.' 'Give your number to Mr. Stewart. Then he can give it to them if they call.' 'But...What about Kim?' 'What about Kim?' 'It's just, he hates me. And I don't think that spending hours on the same buss will be good. Let alone be on a holdiay with him.' 'Don't let him.' 'What?' 'Don't let him do this to you. What does it matter what he thinks of you or what he wants. Do you want to go?' 'Yes.' 'Then go. Ignore Kim.' 'But he's your friend.' 'I'm not so sure about that one anymore. But I know you are. And I really want you to go.' Martha looked at Jack. 'Ok.'


	14. close

Chapter 14: close

Martha sat down on her bed. It was saturday, they would be leaving in an houre. She was about to go to the bus. But she just wanted to think for a while. She was wondering, could she tell Jack she liked him? He was really nice and he seemed to be really worried about her. Could she tell him? Would he laugh with her? Could he like her?

Tasha looked in the mirror. She smiled. She was going to have fun. With robbie and Martha. And Jack of course. You couldn't get him away from Martha. But he didn't seem to realise why. Oh he would soon. She just knew it. She thought they would be great together. She thought of Robbie. He was nice. She realised she hadn't spent a lot of time with the cheerleaders (except for Brooke). The weird thing was, she din't miss them. She didn't miss them at all.

Robbie walked trough his room. He was absolutely convinced that he forgot something. He just knew it. But he didn't know what. It didn't really matter, whatever it was he was sure he could buy it there. He sat down on the bed. Thinking of Tasha. She was so beautiful. Maybe he should tell her? Maybe he should just do it. But he already knew he wouldn't. He just didn't know how.

Jack picked up his bag. Ready to go. He looked around his room. He remembered when he used to play here with Kim. But that was a long time ago. He just wished that Kim was still here. But he wasn't. Martha was. He looked in the mirror. Why, why was he always thinking of her? Why couldn't he forget her? Why didn't he want to,not even for a second. What was going on?

Martha was dragging her bag over the ground. She had never been good at carrying stuff. Her brothers usually did it for her. Her...Alf would have but he was already gone. Working. She had to get to the buss alone. Assuming she would ever get there.

'Hey.' Jack appeared next to her. 'You ok?' 'No. I can't carry it. It's to heavy.' She sighed. She was never going to get there. 'GIve it to me.' 'No. Jack you already have a bag.' 'I don't care.' Withouth waiting for an answer he just picked up her bag and walked away. Martha looked at him and sighed. Ok then, if that's what he really wants. She ran behind him and started to walk next to him.

'Well. Well, you're the second group that's here. Put your bags in the buss and pick a seat. Oh, next to each other. One of the rules.' Jack smiled. It was alway the same rules, why not just say that they would always have to be together? He wondered who the first group was that arrived.

Tash and Rob were already sitting on the bus. They were laughing, and talking. Martha walked towards them (they were sitting at the back of the bus. Suddenly she stopped. 'Hey, where do you want to sit?' 'With Tasha and Robbie of course, where else?' 'Oh. I just thought..' 'THat I would want to sit close to Kim? Do you.' 'No.' 'Then there's your answer. Let's go. You wanne sit by the window?' 'Yes.' 'Ok, take a seat.'

An hour later they were driving. Kim had already come by to ask why he was sitting there. He had simply said that he was sitting with his friends. Tasha was looking at them he knew she was. But he didn't understand why. Kim was really mad, though he didn't really understand why. If he would use his brain he would realise, why Jack was mad at him. Why they all were.

Martha looked out the window. She would just try to ignore Kim and avoid him as much as possible. He seemed to really hate her, now more then ever. Maybe he thought she was trying to take his friend away. But she really wasn't. He was doing that all on his own. She could feel Jack close to her. She liked it when he was close to her.

Robbie looked at Tasha. He wondered if he should tell her; He wanted to tell her, yet he was afraid. She was different then the rest of them, he knew that. But she wouldn't like him. Not as more then a friend anyway. And he didn't want to destroy their friendship. Not at all.

Tasha looked at Jack and Martha. Wondering when Jack would finally realise he liked her. She turned to Robbie. He's hot. Wait, what? Where did that come from. Why was she thinking that. Great, she thought; you are not going to tell me that I am lecturing Jack for not realising he likes Martha, and then realising that I like Robbie right? He was cute. Oh god, this was unbelievable.

Carla looked at Kim. They had been driving for hours. She could see he really missed Jack. That he was really hurt. If he would only just realise that all he had to do was appologise. And act differently. Jack would forgive him. He always did. But she knew that someday Kim would do something that he couldn't forgive. And unfortunatly enough, she thougth that that was sooner rather then later.

Robbie was resting his head on the window. Tasha was sleeping next to him. She looked beautiful when she slept. He liked to watch her, but he didn't want anyone to get anny ideas. He wanted to sleep, but he wasn't really that tired. He had to tell her. He would tell her. No he couldn't. Every second he changed his mind again. He would never make up his mind. Never.

Jack closed his eyes. He thought of Martha. She was beautiful. Maybe he did like her? Maybe. He opened his eyes when he felt something. He looked down. Martha had rolled around in her sleep. Her head was now resting on his shoulder. He smiled, he like it when she was close to him. He looked at her, trying not to move, so she wouldn't wake up. She was cute when she slept. He smiled.


	15. one more drink

Chapter 15: one more drink

Jack woke up. They were still driving. The sun was already up. He moved a little. Martha moved to. Oh god. He had forgotten she was asleep to. He didn't want to wake her up. She looked so peacefull. He just wanted her to stay close to him, just a little while longer. Just a little while.

Martha felt someting move. She opened her eyes a little. She was lying down, resting on Jack's shoulder. Wait, on Jack's shoulder. Not good. She should probably move. But she didn't wanted to. She felt so confortable. So safe close to him. She didn't wanted to move. She wanted to stay just like she was. She didn't wanted to move.

Robbie turned around. He couldn't believe how unconfortable trying to sleep in a bus was. He looked at Tasha. She was still sleeping. God she was so beautiful. He wished he could tell her, but he had decided late last night (or had it been this morning?) that he wouldn't tell her. He would love her forever and she would never know.

Tasha opened her eyes. She had slept great. She had dreamt of Robbie. She liked him, she was sure of it. But she didn't know how to tell him. She had never been good at that. She wished she could move a little closer to him.

Jack saw Martha open her eyes. He felt bad for waking her up. 'Morning.' 'Morning.' 'Did you sleep well?' 'Yeah.' 'You confortable.' 'Yeah. Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ly on you.' 'It's ok.' He smiled at her. She smiled back. God she was beautiful. So beautiful.

'Good morning. You sleep well?' 'Yeah. You.' 'No. A bus is not confortable. I hate busses.' She smiled at him. Poor Robbie. She wanted to say something, but she didn't dare. She was to scared to tell him the truth. She sighed, she told Jack to realise the truth. And she wasn't strong enough to tell Robbie. This was just great.

Carla woke up. She was lying int he buss, covered with a jacket. Wait this wasn't her jacket. She looked at Kim and suddenly realised it was his jacket. He had covered her with his jacket. She remembered it had been cold. She couldn't believe it. He had given her his jacket. Now she understood why Jack was still friends with him. He had his good sides. But why didn't he show them more often. Why?

Jack opened the door of the room he was staying in. Robbie trew his stuff on the bed next to the window. Jack smiled at him. 'I'm sorry, did you wanted this bed.' 'No. you take it. You think the girls are settling in alright?' 'Let's find out.' Robbie walked out and knocked on the next door. Tasha opened. 'Hey. Martha should I let them in?' 'Let me think about that.' 'Come in.'

That night.

Jack and Tasha were walking throught the little town. They were supposed to be at a party. But Robbie had gone for a walk. And had gotten lost. Jack felt bad. He had left Martha alone at the party. But she didnt mind. He would make sure he was back soon. He wanted to have fun. With her.

Tasha was trying hard not to laugh. How could Robbie had gotten lost in a town, you could walk trough in ten minutes? Unbelievable. Maybe she should tell him. She felt ok with him, like she could be who she really was. Without anyone really caring.

Martha sat alone at the bar. Jack would be back soon. She didn't wanted to go outside, she wanted to stay. He had promised her he would be back soon. And Jack always kept his promises. She was so focused on her thoughts she didn't even feel somebody sitting beside her. Untill he talked to her.

'Where's Jack?' 'What?' 'I just expected him to be with you, that's all.' 'What do you want Kim?' 'Appologise.' Martha looked at him. 'Why?' 'Don't see much point in it myself. But Jack seems to find it important. And he's my friend.' Martha laughed. 'Do you want to fit in his world?' 'I do. I'm his friend, I'm already in his world.' 'No I mean everything. Us. The team.' 'Maybe.' 'This is the way, girl.' 'What is.' He picked up a beer and put it in front of her. 'I don't drink.' 'Jack does. Everyone does. You'll fit in his world. That's what he is girl. you can't do it, you won't last long.' Martha picked up the beer and looked at it.

She had no idea why she was listening to Kim. But he seemed to be making a point. She wanted to fit in his world so badly. His entier world. Maybe this was really his world. She looked at Kim, he was smiling at her. Maybe he was really trying to be nice. It wouldn't hurt to try to make things better with Jack's friend right? It would make Jack happy. She drank the beer.

'This is ridicolous. We're never going to find him.' Tasha looked at Jack. 'You just want to go back to the party, don't you.' Jack smiled.'I left Martha there all alone.' 'Tell me the truth, you like her?' 'Maybe.' 'Maybe. Go to the party. I can find Robbie.' 'No. You shouldn't wonder around on your own. I'm coming to. But not to long.'

Martha had drunken to many beers. She knew it, she had never drank anythin alcoholic before, and now she was drunk. But he kept giving her drinks. She didn't know what he was trying; all she knew was that she wanted to fit in his world. Just one more drink, she thought just one more drink.

Carla saw Kim and Martha sitting at the bar. She smiled, at least he was making an effort. She turned around. Then she changed her mind, knowing Kim it wouldn't hurt to watch them. To keep an eye on her. Because if Kim would try to hurt Martha, Jack would never forgive him.

'Come on.' Kim got up. 'What, where are we going.' Kim grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. 'To Jack.' 'But Jack is looking for Robbie.' 'No,he's right over there. He send me a message.' Martha pulled her arm away from Kim. Why wouldn't Jack come to the bar. She tried to walk on her own, but Kim grabbed her arm again. 'Come on, he's waiting.' She smiled. Jack was waiting for her.

Kim pulled Martha into a hallway. He would make sure his best friend didn't hang around with her anymore. Martha looked around. The hallway was deserted. Where was jack. 'Where is he.' 'Shhh.' Kim pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her. Martha didn't do anything,for a second. Then she pulled away.

'No. Stop.' He didn't listen and kissed her again. She felt his tongue inside her mouth. She had never been kissed before. This is not what she wante. She pushed him away. 'No. I don't want this.' Kim moved closer to her. 'Come on. You know you do. Don't think.' He started kissing her neck. 'No. Stop. I don't want this.' Kim captured her mouth again in a kiss. She wanted him away from her.


	16. a kiss

Chapter 16: a kiss

Martha felt Kim close to her. His hands were all over her body. He was pushing her against the wall. And he was kissing her. She could feel his tongue inside her mouth. She didn't wanted this. She loved Jack. She wanted Jack not his friend. She tried to push him away from her, but he was to strong. Way to strong.

Kim stopped kissing her. She was out of breath. She felt him kiss her neck. 'No. Stop. I don't want to. Kim.' Kim didn't stop. He wasn't listening, not to her anyway. He tried to kiss her again, but she turned her head away from him. 'Kim. Please stop.' She finally managed to get him off her. Kim looked at her. He moved towards her again.

'No.' She pushed him away from her. He just smiled at her. 'Alright.' He put up his hands as if he was giving up. She ran away past him back into the bar. Kim just looked after her. He smiled. It didn't matter. She just hadn't had enough drinks yet. Once she had, she was all his.

'You are unbelievable.' Kim turned around to find Carla looking at him. Before he knew what was happening, he had already slapped him. Twice. 'What the hell.' 'The first one was for trying to get Martha drunk. The second one was for trying to get her to sleep with you.' 'What's your problem.' 'She didn't wanted to. She said no. No is no. Period. And I wouldn't try it again.' 'Why not?' 'Because Jack might actually hurt you.' 'Why?' 'Because he likes her. Are you blind. He really, really likes her.' Kim said nothing.

Jack, robbie and Tasha walked in the bar. Finally. Jack looked around he couldn't find Martha. That wasn't good. Relax, he told himself, maybe she had gotten tired of waiting. Maybe she had gone back to her room. 'Jack!' He heart somebody scream his name.

Martha saw Jack and she felt so happy. She had already forgotten all about Kim. She ran towards him screaming his name. She huged him. She felt so happy. She didn't know if that was because she had a lot to drink. Or because Jack was close to her. She really didn't know.

Jack felt Martha in his arms. His hearth was beating a lot faster then it was supposed to. He pulled away from her. She was smiling. Oh no, this was not good. 'Martha are you drunk.' 'Yes. I'm having fun.' 'What did you drink?' She put up an empty beer bottle and smiled. 'How manny drinks have you had?' 'A lot. I don't know.' The smile dissapeared of her face. 'Are you mad?' 'No. No Martha I'm not mad.' 'Because he said you would like it. He did he said.' She looked like she was about to cry. 'Hey. I'm not mad. It's ok. Smile. Who told you.' Martha smiled again. 'Kim.'

Jack heard her say his best friends name. Unbelievable. He couldn't believe that Kim would actually do this to him. He was supposed to be a friend. He turned around. 'Tash, Rob take Martha outside will you.' Robbie grabbed Martha by her arm. 'Jack where are you going?' 'To talk to Kim.' Jack walked away, he had just seen him sitting at the bar. Talking to Carla.

Tasha turned to to Robbie. She looked at Martha, she seemed so happy. To bad it was just the alcohol. 'Hey. You take Martha and stay outside the door.' 'Sure. Where are you going?' 'To make sure that Jack doesn't kill Kim.' Tasha walked after Jack.

'What did you tell her?' Kim turned around to face his friend. 'Sorry?' 'Martha. What did you tell her?' 'Just that she had to drink to fit in your world. She bought it.' 'Unbelievable.' Jack turned away from his friend trying hard to remain calm. He couldn't do it. He had hurted Martha. He turned back around and hit him. Hard. Kim fell on the floor. 'Shit man. What the hell.' Tasha grabbed his arm. Jack wanted to fight with Kim, but he realised Martha needed him more.

Martha ran trough the village. She felt so free, so happy. She had no worries. Not right now. Jack grabbed her. 'Ok. Let's get you to the room shall we.' 'No. I don't want to.' Martha looked at him, beggingly. Jack looked at her, she looked so happy. He wished he couldn have protected her from Kim. God, how could he have let this happen. How. 'Hey. You two gonna get to the hotel ok?' 'Sure why?' 'Just wanne go for a walk.' Tasha replied. 'Don't get lost.' Jack smiled as he saw tasha and Robbie walk away. He could get Martha home. He knew he could.

Jack opened the door. Martha stumbled in. She laughed, for no apparent reason. He smiled at her. It had only taken him ten minutes to get her in here. That was not to long. Martha was jumping up and down the bed. He smiled. 'Come on. Let's get you into your bed.' She fell down on the bed and got up in front of him. Jack smiled at her.

'Let's see. I'll put your shoes at the door.' Jack turned around and walked to the door. 'Shower.' 'Sorry.' 'I have to shower.' 'No there's no need...Martha?' Martha was suddenly gone. He heard water running. Oh no. He ran to the bathroom. She was standing under the shower, he started to laugh. 'What are you doing?' 'Showering.' 'But Martha you still have your clothes on.' Martha looked down. 'Oops.' She mad to take them off. 'No. Leave them on, i'll just go get you some dry clothes.' OH god .This had to happen to him.

Tasha and Robbie were walking trough the deserted town. Tasha looked at Robbie. Ok, girl, she told herself, it's now or never. Just tell him. He's not going to laugh with you. Right? Robbie stopped walking. 'I have to talk to you.' They said at the same time. They laughed. 'You go.' Said Tasha. Glad to have more time to think of what to tell him. 'Ok. Euhm...I ...I mean...you...Oh god, I can't do this.' He walked away from her. 'Robbie.' He turned back around. 'Promise me you won't get mad.' 'What? Why?' 'Promise me.' 'Ok. Ok. I promise.'

Robbie looked at Tasha. Come on man it's now or never. But he froze he had no idea what to tell her. God, how do you tell somebody you like them? He smiled. He had a idea, he just hoped she wouldn't get mad. Even though she had promised, he was still sure she might get mad. Without thinking anymore, without saying a word he kissed her.

Tasha was shocked. She didn't expected this Everything but a kiss. It was a nice and gentle kiss. He's a good kisser. She kissed him back, this is what she wanted. She liked him. So there they stood, kissing for a while. She was the first one to pull back. She wanted to say something. Anything.

Robbie looked at Tasha. Oh god, why, why did he do that? 'Oh god. What have I done' he whispered. And then he did the only thing he could think off. He ran for it. Tasha looked at him. What? 'Robbie. Robbie wait.' She laughed and started to run to. She just hoped nobody could see them, because this was ridicolous.

'Alright. You dressed.' Jack stood at the door of the bathroom. Martha had showered (with her clothes on) and was now getting dressed. No answer. He opened the door and saw her sitting on the floor. 'You ok?' She nodded. 'Come here. You dressed?' 'Yes.' 'Ok.' Jack picked her up from the floor and carried her out of the bathroom.

He could feel her close to him. His heart was beating fast. 'Let's put you in your bed, ok.' 'No.' 'You sound tired. You look tired.' Martha shook her head. 'Your eyes are closed.' She opened her eyes. God she was beautiful. She smiled. 'Jack.' She hughed him. He smiled. 'Shhh. Let's put you in your bed shall we.' Softly he put her on her bed (or at least the bed he thought was hers) and put the blanket on her. 'Shh. Go to sleep.' 'Kim said...' 'Shhh. It's ok.' 'But Kim tried...' 'Forget about Kim. Just sleep.' Martha closed her eyes.

He wanted to tell her so badly. He wanted to protect her from everything around her. Especially Kim. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go. Maybe he should tell her. 'Martha...' He smiled. She was sleeping. He smiled at her. He ducked and placed a soft kiss on her face. She smiled.

The door opened behind him. Tasha walked in. 'Hey. everything ok?' 'Yeah.' 'oh my god. What happened to the bathroom.' 'She decided to shower. With her clothes on.' Tasha smiled. 'She sleeping.' 'Yeah.' She looked at Jack. He looked so guilty. 'Your hand ok?' 'Yeah.' 'I can't believe you actually hit Kim.' 'Neither can I. What happened to you?' 'Why?' 'You look red.' 'Nothing. It doesn't matter. Night.' 'Take care of her. Night.' 'Will do.'

Robbie was lying on his bed, wide awke. He couldn't believe he had actually kissed her. He hadn't thought. He would have to talk to her in the morning. He knew he would. But not right now.

Jack walked in as silently as he could. He lied down on his bed. She looked so broken, sho hurted. How could Kim do this to her? To him. He must have realised Jack wouldn't like it. He wondered if Kim had done something else.

Tasha lied on her bed thinking of Robbie. She couldn't get the kiss out of her head. She smiled, she would talk to him in the morning. She would tell him she liked him to, that there was nothing to worry about.

And Martha. Martha was sleeping. She was dreaming of Jack, she had already forgotten all about Kim.


	17. lost

Chapter 17: lost

Jack walked around in his room. Trying not to think of Martha. But it was impossible. He looked out the window. He wondered if Martha was alright. Her head must be killing her right about now. He looked at his hand. He still couldn't believe he had actually hit Kim.

Robbie saw Jack walking around but wasn't bothered by it. He didn't want to go outside. He didn't want to face Tasha yet. He knew he had to face her eventually. But he couldn't do it right now. A part of him wanted to believe she liked him. But he didn't want to get his hope up.

Tasha looked in the mirror. Smiling. She wanted to run out of the room and go talk to Robbie. But she couldn't leavd Martha alone. Jack might actually kill her. She saw how mad he got when Kim hurted Martha. She smiled. She hoped Jack got here soon. She wanted to talk to Robbie.

Martha was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. Her head was killing her. And she was embaressed. She couldn't remember everything about last night. However the things she did remember were embaressing. There was a soft knock on the door. She saw Tasha open it and Jack walk in. Oh no.

'Hey. You want coffee?' 'I don't drink coffee.' Martha stared at the floor. 'You ok.' 'No. My head hurts.' Jack smiled. 'Oh, you poor thing.' He sat down beside her. 'Are you ever going to look at me?' 'I'm embaressad.' 'Why?' 'I don't know.' 'Relax, I've seen a lot more. I've done a lot more.' Martha saw him smile at her. She felt a lot better. 'Why would you drink that much anyway.' 'Kim said that I had to fit in your world. And that that was the way.' 'Why on earth would you listen to Kim?' 'I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time.' Jack smiled.

Robbie opened the door. 'Hey.' He saw Tasha standing there and walked back into his room. Tasha followed him and closed the door behind her. 'You going to say something.' 'Yeah. I'm going to apologise. I should have never kissed you like that it was...' 'Why? You didn't wanted to kiss me?' 'No. I mean I did. But...' 'Good.' 'That's not good I mean...' 'Robbie. Stop talking.' 'WHy?' 'Because I have to do something.' 'LIke what?' 'Kiss you.' Tasha kisses him. She pulls away. 'You ok?' 'Yeah.' Tasha smiled and kissed him again.

'So did I really shower with my clothes on?' Jack burst out laughing. 'Sorry. It was just..' 'Did I do anything else?' 'Not really no. I mean some things but like I said, there are people who do a lot worse.' 'I can't believe I did that.' 'I can't believe you listened to Kim.' 'What happened when you found out he got me drunk?' 'I hit him.' 'You did?' 'Yeah. Did he do something else?' 'Why?' 'No reason just wondering.' Marhta hesitated should she tell him he tried to sleep with her? 'No. He did nothing else.'

They walked to the dining room where they had to meet the rest of their group. Tasha and RObbie were a couple now. Martha could see they were really happy together. They walked in the dining room. They were the last ones to arrive. 'Everyone is looking at me,Jack.' Jack smiled at her. 'Nobody is looking at you. Don't worry about it.'

Jack was waiting for Tash, Rob and Martha to come back. They were getting the stuff they needed. They had to go bush walking, why that was absolutely necesarry he had no idea. But I guess if the teacher said they have to do it, they should do it. 'Holden?' 'What do you want Hyde.' 'You can't stay mad at me forever.' 'I can try.' Kim sat down. 'Who told you you could sit there?' 'Come on Jack.' 'Leave me alone.' Jack stood up and walked away.

'Hate to say I told you so.' Carla sat down in the empty seat where Jack had been sitting just a couple of seconds ago. 'What do you want?' 'To say I told you so. And to give you some advice.' ' I don't want your advice.' 'Listen to me. Don't tell him you kissed Martha?' 'Why not.' 'You have a death wish? Look I'm not telling him and Martha is obviously not either.' 'Are you sure she won't tell him?' 'If she would she would have already done that. And trust you would know if she did.' 'Ok.' Carla looked at Kim. He seemed really down. 'Just change. Apologise to Martha and Change. Try to be friendly.' 'What?' 'Listen to me. YOu have done a lot of stupid and bad things. But...You're really going to lose him. Change. Because I will not understand it, and I don't think he understands it, but he will forgive you. You will be his friend again. Change.'

Jack trew the water bottle on the ground. 'I can't believe we're lost.' 'I know.' 'It's getting dark. Who's idea was it to let Robbie take the lead.' 'YOurs Jack.' 'Oh Right.' Martha was drinking a lot of water. Jack smiled at her. He wished he could tell her how he felt. He should tell her how he felt. But how was he supposed to do that.

It was dark. They had stopped walking a while ago. They made a fire with the idea that they would be easier to find. Tasha and Robbie were sitting under a tree. Kissing. And talking. Sometimes. Tasha looked at Martha and Jack. 'You ok?' 'Yeah. They look like they're having fun.' 'Yeah. You think Jack will ever forgive me for getting us lost?' 'Yeah.' Tasha kissed him.

Jack sat down next to Martha. 'You're shaking.' 'It's cold.' Jack put his jacket on her. 'Here.' Jack lied down. Martha lied down next to him. Her head on his shoulder. 'What are you looking at?' 'The stars. You know when I was a little boy, and my mum died, I once asked my dad where she was. So one night he took me outside and pointed at the stars. And said the brightest star you see in that heaven is the person you have lost looking over you.' Jack smiled at Martha. 'Wich one is the brightest for you?' Martha looked at Jack and pointed to two stars. 'Those two.' 'Well those are your parents.'

Martha smiled. She felt so good close to Jack. So safe. Her head was still hurting but somehow that wasn't really that bad. She felt so good, she didn't wanted to move. She was suddenly wondering if she could tell him. He wouldn't laugh with her. Right?

Jack looked at Martha. She looked a lot better then this morning. He wanted to help her so much. He really wanted to tell her. Maybe he should just do it. I mean it wouldn't be that bed. Jack turned to Martha. 'Martha...' Martha turned to him. She was really close to him now. He wanted to kiss her so badly. He moved forward to kiss her.

'They found us.' Jack got up, so did Martha. He didn't kiss her. 'I guess we're going home now.' 'Yeah.' Jack smiled and helped Martha up. He felt verry uncomfortable. He had almost kissed her. He had wanted to do that. But now he felt bad. He just hoped she didn't notice.


	18. a confession

Chapter 18: a confession

Jack sat at thetable staring at his breakfast. Tony looked at him. Jack was lost in his thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about Martha. He was thinking of the right way to tell her. But he didn't think he could go out with her. 'You know the breakfast is not going to get eaten by you just staring at it. Jack? Jack earth to Jack.' 'What?' 'Where are you?' 'I've been here.' 'Not your thoughts. Talk to me.' 'No. Dad. Not necasarry. I've got to go.'

Martha looked at the ocean. Thoughts were running trough her head. She was thinking of her brothers. Mainly because she just got of the phone with her little brother. But she could also not stop thinking of Jack. Ever since Robbie and Tasha got together she thought it wouldn't be that bad to tell Jack. They could be happy together. If he liked her that is.

Kim saw Martha standing on the beach. He could still remember Carla's words. Maybe she was right. He could just apologise, if it would safe his friendship. It's not as if that's the end of the world. 'Hey. Martha.' Martha turned around. 'Kim. What do you want?' She wanted to walk away. 'Wait. I want to apologise. This time for real.' 'Why?' 'Because Jack's my best friend. And I'm apologising. For real.' 'Ok.' 'Really?' 'Yeah. I mean you're Jack's friend. And if you're really apologising. Ok.' Kim put out his hand and shook hers.

Jack arrived. Just in time to see Kim walk away. Ok. Weird. 'Hey. Was that Kim?' 'Yeah.' 'What did he wanted?' 'To apologise. For real.' 'Seriously?' 'Yeah.' 'Wait here.' 'Ok.' Jack ran. He didn't know what he wanted to tell Kim. But for some reason he wanted to talk to him. 'Hyde wait.' 'Hey.' 'You apologised?' 'Yeah.' 'You meant it?' 'Yeah. I mean she's your friend, I get it, so Yeah. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her.' 'Ok. I'm going to go back.' 'Ok. See you at practice.' 'Yeah.'

Martha was looking at the game. It was the second game of the year and she was sitting next to Robbie. She looked at Jack, god he looked good. Verry hot. 'Hey. Rob. I think I wanne tell him.' 'Tell who what?' 'Jack.That I.. You know.' 'You should.' 'You really think so?' 'Yeah I mean, look at me and Tash. It can only go good right?' 'Right.' 'Tell him after the game. Inmeadiatly.' 'Why?' 'Because if you don't tell him now, you'll never will.'

Martha looked at the game. Her hearth started to beat a lot faster then it did before. Robbie was right. If she didn't tell him today she never would. She had to. She saw Jack wave at her and waved back. She saw Kim look but he didn't seem mad. Maybe that was her imagination, she didn't know. Maybe he was really trying to be nice to her. Maybe.

Jack looked at the students. He saw Martha sitting there and he waved at her. He saw her smile and his hearth jumped up. But he wouldn't tell her. Somehow he had decided that he shouldn't tell her. The reason had gone lost on him. He turned back to his team. Tony was giving his last explanations.

Martha and Jack walked in Noah's bar. 'You sure you want me here?' 'Oh come on. For the thousand time it's ok.' 'But..' 'No. Stop talking.' 'You want a soda?' 'Yeah. Thanks.' Come on Martha. Tell him, now. She couldn't. I'll tell him later. I have all night. I have enough of time. 'Here. You ok?' 'Yeah. Thanks.' Jack looked at Martha and decided to be impulsive. 'You wanne dance?' 'What?' 'You wanne dance.' Martha smiled. 'Sure.' Jack grabbed her hands and started to dance with her.

An hour later Martha was walking out of the bathroom in Noah's bar. Kim showed up out of nowhere. 'I need to talk to you.' 'Why?' 'Relax, I'm not going to do anything. Just need to talk to you about something. Are you going to tell Jack?' 'Tell him what?' 'That I tried to...' 'No. I'm not. Because I don't want to ruin your friendship. Can I go now?' Martha walked away. 'I know you like him.' 'How do you know that?' 'It's kinda obvious. Don't get your hopes up.' 'What?' 'He's never going to go out with you. Never. You two are from two different worlds, you'll never fit together. Not saying that to hurt you, just trying to tell you the truth. He...It's just to different.' Martha turned around and ran away. Kim smiled. Nobody said no to Kim Hyde. Nobody.

Martha sat down next to Jack. She felt bad. Really bad. Of course Kim was right. Jack could never like her. Never. They were to different. 'Hey you ok?' 'Yeah. I'm fine.' 'Sure? You look I don't know upset.' 'I'm fine.' 'OK.' Jack looked at Martha. She seemed really upset. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what was wrong.

Jack was walking her home. She knew that if she didn't tell him now she would never do it. But she could still hear Kim's words in her head. _He will never date you. You're to different._ She had to tell him. He was nice. He would not laugh with her. He wouldn't.

'Jack I have to tell you something.' 'Ok.' Martha just looked at him. She said nothing. 'You planning on saying something. Or do you want me to guess?' 'No. I have to tell you something.' 'Ok. Go ahead.' 'I like you.' 'Of course you're my friend.' 'No. I mean I really really like you. Like like.' Jack didn't expected this. He just stood there shocked. 'Say something. Anything.' 'Euhm...Why...I mean..you shouldn't...euhm...' 'I'm sorry.' Martha turned around in tears and ran away. 'No...Martha...wait...I didn't mean.'

Martha ran into her room and fell on her bed. Crying. Kim had been right,she should have never told him. She guessed she was luchy he didn't laugh with her. He seemed so shocked, like he couldn't believe it. Why why did she tell him?

Jack walked into his room and fell on his bed. Idiot. He hit his head against the wall. 'Idiot. Idiot. Why, did you say that. Why. You should have just told her. Idiot. How could he have been so stupid. He really hurted her. He really did. He wanted to tell her what he felt but it didn't seem right. He couldn't think of anything to say at the moment and he had managed to do everything wrong.


	19. voice in your head

Chapter 19 : voice in your head

Jack woke up the next morning feeling really bad. It took him a couple of seconds to remember what had happened yesterday but then it all came back to him. He remembered how Martha had ran away from him. Crying. He had to fix it. He had to make her feel better. All he had to do was tell her the truth. That's how simple it was right?

Martha looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red from all the crying. Why had she told him last night? She knew he wouldn't like her. She knew it but she told him anyway. Why? She should have just listened to Kim. She sat down on the bed. She could just take it back. BUt he wouldn't believe that. It was to late. She had ruined everything.

Jack was sitting ont he beach just staring at the ocean. Kim sat down next to him. 'What's up?' 'Martha.' Kim sighed. Now what. 'What about her?' 'She told me last night she likes me.' 'WHy are you telling me this?' 'You're my best friend right. Shouldn't you just help me then?' 'What did you do?' 'I jsut said something. But it was the wrong thing she ran away crying.' 'Well better to tell her inmeadiatly, right.' 'You don't understand. I like her, I do.' 'You wanne drag her into our world? You saw what one night did to her. You really wanne do that?'

Martha walked around. Robbie jumped up behind her, just as usual. 'Hey. You ok?' 'No. I told him, last night.' 'He didn't take it well did he?' 'No. He said I shoulnd't. He asked me why. He...' Robbie put his hand on martha's shoulder. 'Hey. It's going to be ok. At least he's your friend.' 'Is he? You sure?' Robbie didn't answer. He had no answers for her. He couldn't even answer his own question about his relationship with Tasha. How could he help her?

Tasha found Jack sitting on the beach. Kim had just left. She had talked to him and he had told her what had happened. How could Jack have been so stupid? Why not just tell her he liked her? Why make it so complicated. Boys. They are unbelievable. She sat down nex to him. Not sure what she wanted to say to him. She wanted to help, but she wasn't even fully sure why he wouldn't just tell her.

'You ok.' 'No. Should I have told her?' 'Yes.' 'No.' 'Why not?' 'Because it's better like this. I know she's hurting right now, but she'll get over that. She doesn't deserve me. She doesn't deserve to be dragged into our world. She doesn't. She has had enough trouble, enough pain in her life. She doens't deserve to be in our world. With Kim? With the guys? She'll just get hurt.' 'Jack that's ridicolous. Even if that's true, don't you think not telling her is worse. For the two of you?' Jack sighed. 'She doesn't deserve to be hurt again. She doesn't. I wanne protect her from it.'

Jack stood up and started to walk away. He did wanted to protect her. She didn't deserve to be hurt again. Not by Kim. Not by him. Not by anyone. Tasha walked behind him. 'Jack stop.' 'What.' 'I wanne ask you a question. Do you really meant that?' 'What?' 'Do you really wanne protect her or is it because you hear Kim's voice in your head. Telling you she's not good enough.' 'That's ridicolous.' 'Is it?' 'Tell me something Tash. You don't go out with Robbie in public, only in his or your house. Is that because it's new and you don't wanne jinx it, or because you hear Kim's voice in your head.' 'I do go out with him.' 'Really have you introduced him to Brooke? You know you're best friend?' Tasha fell silent. She didn't know what to say. He was right. 'See we're not so different.' Jack turned around and started to walke away. 'Jack. For what it's worth, I think she would be lucky to have somebody like you. Verry lucky.'

Martha stood outside Noah's bar. Looking at the ocean. She thought it was beautiful. But it hurted so much. She should have never told him. Now he was not even her friend. The pain she was feeling right now was so much different then the pain she felt when her parents died. She couldn't have avoided that pain. She could have avoided this one.

Jack walked out of Noah's bar with Kim and the rest of the team. He saw her standing there with his back to him. He turned around to look at his teammates. He sighed. He really liked her but...she really didn't deserve to be in this world. She didn't. He wanted to protect her.

Tasha was with the cheerleaders. She saw Jack look at Martha and she sighed. Jack was right. She wasn't ashamed of Robbie, she really loved being with him. But there was something about exposing him to this world. Dragging him towards Kim Hyde and his buddies. It seemed like something they didn't deserve. But, she wondered, what would hurt more?

Robbie saw Tasha standing between her friends. He knew he shouldn't go there, but he wanted to be close to her so badly. He wondered if she was ashamed of him. Was that why she wouldn't introduce him to his friends? He saw Martha standing there and wondered. What was worse, being like Martha. Rejected. Or being like him. Accepted but not completely.


	20. The rain

Chapter 20: the rain

Jack still stood there looking at Martha. He wanted to do someting to make her feel better. But what could he do? He heart Kim talking to him, but he didn't take in the words. It was as if they were standing on different planets. He turned to Kim. 'I gotta go.' 'Come on Holden.' 'I just gotta talk to her.' 'Fine. We'll wait her. Hurry.'

Martha stared at the ocean. She felt somebody behind her. Turning around she found herself face to face with Jack. He was the last person she wanted to talk to. She didn't want to, not right now. She was still hurting to much. She looked at Noah's bar. She saw all of his friends standing there. Kim was looking directly at her. A terrifying thought just her. Had it all been a joke? Did he not wanted to be her friend.

'Martha. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that last night. It's just. You caught me by surprise and I didn't know what to say.' 'What, you needed to talk to somebody first?' 'Something like that.' 'You're all the same aren't you. You're not different then Kim. What did you enjoy seeing me hurt. Seeing me cry?' 'Martha ofcourse not. You're my friend..' 'Am I? You really care that much. I don't believe you. Leave me alone, please.' She turned around.

She wanted to get as far away from him as possible. He didn't care about her. Maybe as a friend, but that hadn't stopped him from hurting her. She wanted to get far away from her. If her brother would wake up that minute, she would go home inmeadiatly. He didn't care. He didn't.

Jack looked at her. She seemed so broken. So hurted. He wanted to say something. He glanced back. He saw Kim standing there. He wanted to protect her from him, but he also wanted to hold her in his arms. What was he supposed to do? What? He looked at Martha and remembered something his dad had told him a long time ago. _Sometimes you should just listen to your heart, and forget what your head is telling you. Listen to your heart._

Jack grabbed Martha's arm just before she could get away from her. She turend around to face him. She didn't want to talk to him right now, couldn't he just understand that? He saw the determened look on her face. He knew she didn't wanted to talk, but he had to tell her. The truth right. Listen to your heart. And his heart was just screaming one thing.

'What, Jack what do yo...' She never finished the sentence. Before she knew what was happening he had already kissed her. Surpiresed she closed her eyes. What was going on? She put her hands on his shoulders not wanting him to stop. She felt his arm on her back. He pulled her closer to him.

The kiss was nice and gentle. She had only been kissed once, by Kim. This was totally different. Kim's kiss had been rough and hurtfull. He wanted something from her. Jack's kiss was different. He just wanted her close to him. He liked her. She could feel it. Unbelievable.

Jack pulled away first. He looked into her beautiful eyes. He had wanted to do this for so long. 'You still wanne go.' 'Not really no.' He smiled. His smile overpowered her, just like usual. 'Didn't think so.' Jack moved forwards again and captured her lips in a kiss again.

Kim was just looking at them. He couldn't believe Jack would do that. Why would he kiss her? How could he even like her. She was just another stupid girl. He still couldn't believe it. Tasha looked at Jack and Martha. They looked so good together. She smiled. She was glad that Jack had listened to her advice. She saw Robbie looking at Jack and Martha. Maybe she should listen to his?

Robbie saw Jack and Martha kissing. Well at least that turned out alright, he thought. He saw Tasha arrive close to him. 'Hey.' 'Robbie Can I ask you a question?' 'Yeah.' 'Do you think I hide you from my friends?' 'Honeslty? Yeah.' Tasha looked at him. She saw he was hurted. She smiled at him. 'I don't want to hide.' Tasha kissed him. She didn't care everybody could see her.

Kim saw Tasha kiss robbie and was shocked. Unbelievable, had the whole world gone crazy? Carla smiled, looking at the two couples. But her smile faded when she saw the look on Kim's face. This wasn't going to end good. Not good at all. Suddenly out of the blue the skies broke over and it started to rain.

Jack was still kissing Martha. He felt the rain fall on him, but he didn't care. He didn't care if he would catch a codl or something worse. He didn't want to stop kissin Martha. He wanted to stay like this forever. Martha felt the rain fall down to. Jack was a great kisser, she never wanted to stop. But she had to. She simply needed air. Soflty she pulled away from him.

He smiled at her. She was beautiful. His hearth was beating verry fast. She was shaking. Probably because it was cold. 'Maybe we should go inside.' He made to let go of her and go inside. 'No.' She grabbed him harder. 'Are you afraid that if I let you go, I will dissapear?' 'Yeah.' 'I won't.' Martha just looked at him. 'It's cold.' 'Holden!' Jack heard Kim scream. He was probably not going to be happy. 'What on earth do you think you're doing?' Most of the team that stould around him agreed. Two of them didn't. 'Hyde?' 'Yeah.' 'Shut up!' Jack captured Martha's lips in yet another kiss.

Slowely Tasha pulled away from Robbie. 'Come on.' Tasha grabbed Robbie's had and ran towards the cheerleaders. Now or never. 'Hey Brooke?' 'Yeah?' 'There's somebody I want you to meet. This is Robbie. My boyfriend. Robbie this is Brooke. My best friend.' Tasha held her breath. Now she would now the truth. Was Brooke really the friend she had always thought she was? Brooke smiled. 'Hey. Nice to meet you.' Robbie laughed and grabbed her hand. The cheerleaders suddenly surounded her. All except three.

A couple of minutes later they were all four sittin on a couch in Noah's bar. Robbie was holding Tasha. He felt so good. So happy. Now he was fully in her world. And her best friend seem to like him. That was good. Tasha smiled at Robbie. She felt good close to him. She felt good knowing that her best friend and boyfriend got along. That's good.

Jack had his arms around Marhta's waist. Her head was resting on his chest. He felt so good with her close to him. He wondered why he had ever considered not to be close to her. Not to kiss her. He knew that Kim was probably mad at him. But he didn't care. Not as long that she was still close to him. He placed a soft kiss on her hair. He wanted to stay here forever.

Martha felt his arms around her. He was pulling her closer. She could hear his hearthbeat. SHe felt so safe with him close to her. Like nothing could go wrong. She had not felt this happy in a long time. All she needed to be completely happy now were her brothers. But for now she was good close to Jack. She looked up. He smiled at her. She felt so good.


	21. First date

Chapter 21: first date

Martha was happy. She was so happy. She smiled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had not been so happy in months. She still couldn't believe Jack actually liked her. She couldn't believe he had kissed her. She couldn't believe he wanted to date her. And that in an houre she was going on her first date with him. Yeah, she was deffinatly happy.

Jack walked trough his room looking for his favourite shirt. He was nervous, he wanted to impress Martha. He really wanted to impress her. Even though he knew he didn't need to, she was already his. But he still wanted to impress her. He had no idea if she would like the restaurant. But he hoped so.

Tasha was trowing her entier wardrobe on the floor. She couldn't find the right outfit. Somehow she knew that Robbie would like everything she wore. But she still wanted to find something special. She looked trough the clothes on the floor. She must have something.

Robbie was sitting on his bed. He still couldn't believe that Tasha would date him. He couldn't believe that the cheerleaders actually liked him. It was so weird, last year around this time nobody of them had actually heard of him. Now he was dating one of them. That teacher had been right. That class had changed their lifes.

Jack knocked on the door. He was a little early. He hoped Martha would be ready but he would wait for her. It didn't really matter. 'Hey.' 'Hey. Martha. I'm early, are you ready.' 'Almost. Come in.' Jack walked in and looked around. Ok, first dates were always akward. He never knew what he was supposed to do. She walked into her room and came out with a bag. She seemed just as nervous as he was.

Martha smiled at him. She was nervous. Very nervous. She could tell he was to. Jack smiled and walked to her. 'I forgot something.' 'What?' Jack grabbed her and kissed her. 'Hey. You ready?' 'Yeah.' He took her hand and walked her out of her appartement. Together they walked to his car.

Kim saw Martha and Jack leave her appartement. He smiled. He still couldn't believe that Jack would actually go out with her. But it wouldn't last long. He would make sure of that.

Jack and Martha walked into the restaurant. The table wasn't ready yet, so they had to sit at the bar to wait. Jack smiled at Martha and kissed her softly. They sat down waiting for their table. 'Hey guys.' Jack turned around. Great. Who is the one person you really don't want to see on a first date? That's right Kim Hyde. 'Hyde. What are you doing here?' 'Waiting for a table? You two?' 'Same thing.' 'You don't mind if I sit with you two do you?' 'Actually...' Jack sighed Kim was already sitting he really couldn't think of anything to say. He hoped Kim didn't say anything to upset Martha.

They had been sitting there for 30 minutes. And all the time Kim had been talking. Jack could see that Martha became more and more uncomfortable. But he couldn't think of anything to say to Kim to shut him up. He had tried but had not suceeded. He wondered if it would take a long time before they got their table. God he hoped not.

Martha stared at her drink. She didn't want to look at Jack. Kim had been saying mean thing for a while now. He didn't really say anything in her face, but it was clear what he was talking about. He kept saying that people from different worlds didn't belong together. That bad things would happen. He claimed to be talkign about a movie. She sighed. It wouldn't be so bad, except that Jack didn't say anything. She wondered if he secretly agreed with Kim.

Kim saw that Martha was losing it. It wouldn't take to long before she would get mad and leave. So he kept talking. Everything that came to mind, without insulting her in her face.

Martha hurt Kim say something to her. That was it. She was sick of it. This was a really bad first date. 'I'm going.' 'What. Martha come on. Calm down.' 'Don't want to.' Martha got up and walked to the door. Jack turned to Kim. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' 'What are yo talking about I was not talking about her. She probably took it wrong.' 'Whatever.'

'Martha. Martha wait.' Martha didn't stop walking untill she reached the car. There she stopped walking. 'Hey. I'm sorry. I didn't know' 'Did you know he was going to be there? Is that why you brought me here?' 'No. Martha I brought you here because I thought you would like the food. I had no idea Kim was going to be here. I swear.' 'Just take me home. I'm sorry, it's not going well.' 'Ok. Fine. Get in. I'll drive you back to summer bay.'

Jack's car stopped. He got out and ran to the other side. 'Unbelievable. We have the worst first date ever and now you're telling me that we have a flat tire?' 'Yeah. It will only take a minute to fix.' 'I'm not waiting. I'm walking.' 'Martha.' He saw Martha walk away. He waited for a while, wondering if she would come back. She didn't. Sighing he locked his car (ok his father's car) and started to follow her.

'Marta wait.' She felt him grab her arm and turned around. 'Come on. I'm sorry. I really didn't know.' Martha looked at Jack and smiled. She wanted to believe him, she did believe him. He saw her smile and captured her lips in a kiss. Maybe this date could be saved after all.

An hour later

Jack and Martha were sitting on his couch. He had his arms around her and her head was resting on his shoulder. They had gotten home ten minutes ago. Jack had told his father and he had gone for his car. Jack and Martha were watching TV in an atempt to safe their date. It wasn't really working. They would try again tomorow.

Jack felt Martha in his arms and he felt so good. He was glad she believed him. He still couldn't believe that Kim would sink this low. Actually he did believe it, he just didn't wanted to. He softly kissed her hair. Maybe they had safed their date after all. Just by being together.

Martha felt so safe in his arms. She didn't really knew why she believed him she just did. It was probably because she knew how Kim was. And she knew, somehow, that Jack would never hurt her like that. Never. Their date was going well, now it was at least. Nothing could really ruin it.

And then her phone went off.


	22. Together

Chapter 22: together

Slowely he started to move. Every muscle in his body hurted. He opened his eyes, he wanted to speak but he had no voice. He looked around. A hospital room, he was in a hospital room. But there was noone there. Where was his little sister? His little brother? His big brother? His parents?

He closed his eyes as the truth started to dawn in. A single tear escaped from his eyes. Just one, he couldn't cry now. He opened his eyes again as he heart a nurse walk in. He had to be strong. Explanations would come later.

Martha was lying in Jack's arms. She didn't want to move. And then her phone rang. She had stopped hoping a long time ago. She thought it was to late, he would never wake up again. Slowely she got up and reached for her phone. It was only when she saw the caller's id that she jumped up. 'Martha.' She said, trying to stay calm, as she answered the call.

Jack saw Martha's expretion change but he coulnd't do anything about it. He had no idea what was going on. He would just have to wait untill her conversation was over. He kept looking at Martha, she was so beautiful. He felt his hearth race in his chest. Yeah, he thought, this is what he wanted. To be close to her.

'I'm on my way. Thank you.' Martha hung up. Her hearth was racing. She couldn't believe it, it had taken so long. Tears were rollind down her cheeks, but it wasn't because she was in pain. No she was happy. Verry happy. 'Martha, what's wrong.' She could feel Jack's strong arms around her. But she couldn't say anything.

Martha was sitting in the same buss she took last year. She had been sitting there for hours. She hadn't even noticed the 'you are now leaving summer bay' sign. Her hearth was racing. Her brother was finally awake again. She wanted to scream. She wanted to jump. But she didn't, she just looked out the window.

Jack had offered to drive her to her family. But she refused, mainly because he had no car anymore. And she didn't want to wait untill his father got there. She had to go that minute. Jack had then offered to go with her. But she didn't wanted to. She couldn't explain why, but he understood. He was perfect.

Slowely she walked to the closed door. She didn't know if she could just walk in. After all her grandmother had make her feel she was no part of the family. Maybe her brother thougth the same? Maybe he didn't care at all anymore? Maybe. Just standing out here wasn't going to solve anything. She had to go in.

He looked at the door as it slowely opened. And there she was, his little sister. He could honestly say he had never been so happy to see her. When he had heard what his grandmother had done, he had been disgusted. And he wasn't the only one. His big brother, who had returned an hour ago and was now sitting next to the bed, had even screamed at their grandmother. At the other side of the bed sat his little brother.

'Hey lil sis. Why you standing in that door? Come here!' Martha started to cry and ran to her brother. When she felt his arms around her, she felt safe. Sure Jack had also made her feel safe, but it was still different. She felt her older brother but his arms around her and Macca. Her little brother climbed on the bed and joinged the hug. They were family. They were all they had left. And Martha, Martha cried. But it wasn't because she was sad. She was happy.

The only one who was missing, and could actually join them (in other words wasn't dead) to make her completely happy was Jack. But right now all she needed was her family. Just the four of them. Together.


	23. choices

Chapter 23: Choices

It was a long time before they let go of each other. It seemed like hours, but it could have also been minutes. All Martha knew was that right now she didn't want to let go of them. She loved them. She wanted to be close to them. But eventually they let go of each other.

And then they talked. For hours. First her big brother who told them everything that had happened. His pain was still fresh as the message of the death of their parents had only reached him last week. That's what you get when you're in a war zone. And he talked. And he cried. And they were together.

And then came Macca's story. They wanted to hear it from him. He was the only one who really knew what happened that night. He had to tell them the truth. And although it was hard, he knew he had to tell them. For their sake and for his own. Because he needed to get it out.

And then her little brother talked. And he told them about his life. And then came her turn. And she talked. She told them about summer bay. About Alf. She told them about Robbie, Carla, Cathy, Tasha, Kim (yes she talked about Kim, though she might have softend him down a bit) and about Jack. And her brother's smiled. They were happy that even though she had been send away in such a manner she had been good. A little happy even.

And of course she had to tell them about Jack. And then they exploted they wanted to know every single thing about him. So she told them everything (almost everything). And while she was telling them she smiled. And then her grandmother walked in. And she wasn't happy.

'How could you!' Martha jumped up. She had always been a little afraid of her grandmother. Ok, more then a little. 'What?' 'You sit there talking about how happy you are. How could you, your brother was in a coma. Your parents are dead (not that you are really their daughter, but whatever) how could you forget them!' Martha sat in shock for a couple of seconds. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. ' I didn't forget them.' She wanted to get up and ran away. But she couldn't. Mainly because her brother had grabbed her arm. She was going nowhere, that was his message.

'Gran you listen to me very carefully. Martha loved mum and dad, and they loved her. She's in as much pain as we are, and you have no right to talk to her like that. But she has the right to be happy, even if it is mixed with this pain.' 'She's not a part of the family.' 'Maybe not of your family. But she is a part of ours, so if you can't live with that. You'll find the door out.'

Martha smiled. She felt the tears still roll down her cheeks, but she didn't care. Her brother's loved her they really did. She felt a sudden pain in her hearth when she wached her grandmother walk away. Not a part of her family. Somehow it reminded her of Kim. Ok maybe that was a bit harsh. But for who, she thought. And then came the next shock. From Macca this time. 'So you wanne come home?'

Martha said nothing. She didn't knew what to say. She knew home was her parents farm. Here. She wanted to be with her brothers. But she had made new friends there was Carla and Robbie. Not to mention Tasha. And then there was Jack. She knew she had to choose. But who? WHo would she choose?

Jack was sitting on the couch. It had been three days since Martha had gone to see her brother. She had called but he felt that she had been distant. Maybe she wasn't coming back. He needed her to come back, but what if she wasn't? He coudln't make her come back. If she wanted to be with her brothers then she deserved to be with her brothers. He coudln't make her come back.

A knock on the door made him look up. Slowely he got up and walked to the door, maybe it was Maddie Luke's girlfriend. Maybe it was Beth, Robbie or anybody else. As he opened the door he wished 'please don't be Kim'. His heart jumped up and a smile appeared on his face. It was Martha.

'Hey. What?' 'I'm coming back. At least untill the end of the year. They understood. I wanted to be here.' Jack smiled. He didn't knew what to say to her. But words weren't exactly what he needed. Soflty he kissed her. She was with him. That's all he wanted.


	24. the bet

Chapter 24: the bet

Everything was going well. It had been a couple of weeks since her brother had woken up. And everything was going well. She talked to them every day on the phone. She dated Jack. She hanged out with her friends. She went to school. Everything was going ok. Even things with Kim seemed to be calm. He wasn't exactly what you call nice, but it was close enough. She didn't understand. Maybe he had just realised that he would lose Jack if he hurted her again. Maybe.

Jack looked at the ocean. He was good. He had a girlfriend who he cared for a lot, two new best friends (Tasha and Robbie) and things with Kim seemed to have calmed down. But somehow he wasn't calm about the last thing. He knew Kim and he had seen him act like this before. He was almost waiting, expecting Kim to do something again. It was like calm before the storm.

Tasha looked at Robbie who was sitting next to her. She was happy. She never thought she could be this happy. Sure she had been happy as a cheerleader, but this was so much better. She was glad Brooke had like him. That was all that really mattered. She didn't care what the other cheerleaders thought. She really didn't care.

Robbie smiled at Tasha. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Last year Tasha had not even known his name, now she was his grilfriend. He looked at Jack and Martha. They were also great together. He smiled. Everything was going well.

Kim smiled. They seemed so calm together so happy. But he wasn't done yet. Nobody said no to Kim Hyde and got away with it. She didn't belong here period. Little did they knew that Huricane Kim was about to destroy everything.

Martha walked to the gym. She was supposed to meet Jack there. But when she got in Jack wasn't there yet. Kim was. And two more members of there team. I think their names are Jonathan, Chris and Leo. And two girls from the cheerleading squad. Martha looks in the gym. She'swondering if she should go in. Part of her doesn't want to, she can't quit explain it but she has the sence that walking in there would make things bad. But she walked in anyway.

'Hey Martha.' Kim smiled. This was it, now he would make sure that Martha and Jack would stop dating. Even if it would coust him a lot of money. Which is what it was going to do. He promised everyone in this room twinty bucks if they helped him convince Martha. 'What are you doing here?' 'Looking for Jack. He said he'd be here.' 'Really did he? Apparently he got his hours mixed up.' Everyone around him laughed.

'Look do you know where he is?' 'No.' Kim started to laugh. The three guys joined in. Martha looked at them. She debated. Should she ask them what was going on? Or just walk away. But then she came to a conclusion: she couldn't just walk away. 'What's so funny?' 'You really think he cares about you don't you? You love him.' Kim laughed. 'Of course he likes me.' 'Oh poor girl.' Jonathan smiled at her. 'She really believes it. Damn.' Chris trew the ball he was holding away. Frustrated. 'Great, that's going to coust me all my money.' Leo sighed. 'Well guys, I guess Holden won.' Kim smiled.

'What are you guys talking about?' 'Oh, poor girl. Well bets over anyway. We might as well tell her.' 'Bet.' Martha heard her voice, but it didn't really sounded like her own. She knew at that precice moment she should have walked away. But she was standing there. 'Yeah. Last year, you know after the whole getting to know each other thing. We made a bet. Cause I said, you would never trust him enough. You would never fall for him. So we made a bet, that by today you would have fallen completely for him and believe every word he said. We bet like fiftly dollars (sorry don't know what money they have in australia) on it. That's why I was being such a pain. But well he won.'

Martha fell her hearth literelly break in two. This is what she came back for. No. It couldn't be true. It couldn't be. Jack really cared, right? Jack wasn't like Kim at all. Right? 'No. I don't believe it. No.' 'Oh the poor girl. Well I'm telling you the truth girl. Told you he'd never really like you.' Kim laughed. 'He's telling you the truth girl. You might as well believe it.' Jonathan added to her pain. 'Sorry girl, I feel bad myself. I'm fifty dollars poorer. Damn.' Chris stood up and walked to the ball. 'Sorry girl. We just thought you should know.' Leo was looking at the ceiling. 'No. He wouldn't do that do me. No.' 'Oh poor girl. You need more convincing he doesn't care?' Kim had a devilish smile on her face.

'Tell her girls. You know I'l tell her. Tell me girly were you with Jack last night?' 'No. Jack was with his dad and Luke and I was with Tasha and Rob.' 'Really. You sure?' Kim laughed 'Listen to the girl guys she believes every word. He really did win the bet.' 'I don't believe you.' Martha turned around and wanted to walk away. 'Oh. Wait girly. He wans't with his dad and his little brother. He was with Tracey here. He was having fun. The kind of fun he didn't have with you. Not part of the bet you know.' 'No.' Martha looked at Tracey. 'Sorry girl. It's truth. He was with me. But Kim is exagerating. We didn't go that far.' Tears appeared in Martha's eyes.

'poor girl. You gonna cry? Didn't he tell you that he was with his dad and bor last week to? Yeah that would be when he was with Casey over here. Poor girl she's really crying isn't she.' 'Sorry. We were having fun.' Casey smiled at her. Martha felt her hearth breakin again. She couldn't believe it. Jack was just like Kim, and it wasn't just Kim who was telling her. It was all of them.

Martha turned around and ran away in tears. Carla had been standing in the doorway the whole time. She tried to stop Marhta to calm her down. But she didn't know how. The thing is that Kim and the other ones were actually convincing. She believed every word of it. That is untill Martha had run out of the building. Then everything changed.

'Alright guys. I think we convinced.' 'You think.' answered Casey. 'The poor girl was in tears. I think we might have been a little harsh.' 'Hey. You were in on it girl.' 'Only because you promised me twenty bucks and that you'd leave ma alone for the rest of the year.' 'I guess what she's trying to say is that we didn't expect to hurt her this much.' 'Here's your money. Get lost girls.' They took there money. And walked away. Tracey stopped and turned around. 'You're a big jerk you know. I would have never thought you could do this to your best friend. Bye.'

Martha ran out of the building. She wanted to get away. As far away as she could. She never wanted to see anny of them again. She heard somebody say her name and she looked up. Jack. Unbelievable. He was the last person she wanted to see. Jack stood in front of her. He looked at her and saw inmeaditaly something was wrong. She was crying and she looked mad. At him. 'What's wrong.' He tried to hug her but she backed away. 'How could you do this to me. Bastard. You thought it was fun didn't you. Your just like Kim. I hate you.' she slapped him. Hard. Then she ran away.

Marhta ran away. She wanted to run away from her problems her pain. How could he do this to her. How could he hurt her like this. She loved him so much. It had all been a game. Why?

Jack just stood there. What was going on. He had no idea what he had done to upset Marhta. She had come out of the gym. No. Kim wouldn't have done anyting would he have. Anger rose inside him. It was better to be angry then to feel the pain. He turned around and walked in the gym. He would let Martha calm down before talking to her.


	25. Not my friend

Chapter 25: Not my friend

Jack didn't understand what was going on. He saw that Martha was really upset and wanted to run after her, but decided that that was probably a bad idea. Whatever she was upset about it would be best to let her calm down first. But he knew one thing she had come out of the gym and mentioned Kim. He better not have hurt her.

She ran as fast as she could. She wanted to run away. Verry far away. As far as she could get. But she could hardly run to her brothers. They were to far away. And she couldn't call them, they would probably come and kill Jack or something. So she ran as far as she could. Just away from everything.

Jack ran into the gym. Angry, confused, hurt. He stopped when he saw Carla. 'Did you see what happened?' Carla hesitated. Should she tell him? He would probably kill Kim. Not that he didn't deserve it. 'Promise me you'll stay calm.' 'I can't do that. What happened?' 'He paid some of your teammates and two cheerleaders to help him convince Martha it was a bet.' 'What was a bet?' 'Everything. He told her you would make her fall for you by now. They all said it, she believed it. And then...' 'Then what?' 'He told her you cheated on her with the two girls in there.' 'Who? Which teammates, which girls?' 'Jonathan. Chris. Leo. Casey and Tracey.' Jack walked past her and into the gym. 'Jack wait...'

Jack was furious. He couldn't believe that Kim would do this to him. To Martha. Wasn't he supposed to be his best friend? Care for him? Why would he do this to him. 'You.' 'Hey Holden' 'Don't act all inocent. Bastard.' 'Calm dawn man. It was just fun.' Jack hit him. Hard. Kim fell on the floor. He was bleeding and his nose was probably broking. 'Why would you do this to me? You're my friend. SHe's my girlfriend. Why lie to her like this?' 'Come on. You'll forget about her in a week. She's not important. She's just a stupid, idiotic girl.'

That was it for Jack. He couldn't take it anny more. All the anger inside him just came out. He lunged himself on Kim and they started to fight. He wanted to kill him, he really wanted to kill him. He didn't care annymore. Chris and Leo ran in and grabbed Jack. Together with Jonathan they tried to break them appart. Jack wasn't letting them. Eventually they broke them appart. Jonathan ducked next to Kim to see if he was alright. Chris and Leo were holding Jack.

'Holden listen to me...' 'No. I'm done listening to you. You don't care about me. You don't care about anything but yourself. You're a goddamn bastard. And I don't know why, but I just realised I don't care. You proved today you are nothing more then... I don't even have a word for it.' 'Holden..' 'No. I'm not listening to you. I don't care who you think you are. I don't care about anything anny more. You are not my friend. You were never my friend. Stay away from me. Don't ever look at me again. Don't talk to me. Because I won't talk to you. And if I never talk to you again, it will still be too soon. Never ever talk to me again.' 'Jack...You're my best friend.' 'No. You are not my friend! You are nothing!'

Jack screamed everything at Kim he had been wanting to say for a long time. And everything he said was true. He never wanted to talk to Kim again. He didn't care about it annymore. The only thing he cared about was Martha. He tried to get Leo and Chris of him but it wasn't really working. 'Let go of me. Guys, now I mean it.' 'Ok. Calm down.' 'I hate you. Stay away from me. And while you're at it stay away from Martha to.' Jack turned around and ran away, leaving a beaten and bleeding Kim speechless on the floor.


	26. get lost

Chapter 26: get lost

Jack ran out of the gym and wend strait to Martha's appartement. He had no idea if she would be calm yet, but he needed to talk to her. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe Kim did this. Idiot. He kept running, he didn't care if people were looking at him. He had to talk to Martha right now. He had to tell her the truth. He had to tell her.

Martha was alone in the appartement lying on the couch. She had not gotten to her room. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. Her cheeks were wet from the tears. She was shaken. She didn't know who she was more mad at, Kim or Jack. Before she had gotten to the appartement she had talked to Robbie. She didn't even know why. Somebody started knocking on the door.

Jack knocked on the door as hard as he could. He didn't care he could break it. If he would he would at least be inside. He could always buy Mr. Stewart a new door if it was necesary. He kept knocking. There was no answer. ' Martha! Martha! Open the door. I know you're in there. Open up!' Martha looked to the door. She didn't know if she should open the door. 'Open up. Please.' She suddenly she knew she had to open up. He wouldn't never leave untill she did.

'What do you want?' 'Martha listen to me. I have nothing...' 'No. Stay away from me. I don't care.' 'Kim was lying to you.You know him he lies constantly listen to me.' 'Right. And now you're going to tell me that he somehow convinced the guys to go with him on it.' 'It's the truth!' He tried to grab her arm to tell her he loved her. That he was not lying. 'Don't touch me. Ever again. You're gonna tell me to that the girls were lying to right?' 'Martha...I care about you.' 'I want to believe you I really do. But I don't. I'm sorry. I want you to go. And never come back.' 'Martha.' He moved closer to her and stroke with his finger across her cheek. She grabbed his hand and pushed it away. 'Go away Jack. Please.'

Jack looked at Martha and saw that he would get nowhere right now. Slowely he turned around and started to descent the stairs. He stopped halfway and turned around. 'I'm not lying. I really do care.' Martha said nothing. He kept descending the stairs, when he turned around once more she was gone. All he saw was a closed door.

Martha fell her hearth break again as she saw Jack walk away. But she couldn't do it. Not right now. She was to hurt. She wanted to keep watching untill he was gone, but she couldn't. Slowely she closed the door. She broke down on the ground. Crying her eyes out. She didn't care. Not annymore.

Robbie and Tasha were standing on the beach. 'You ok?' Tasha tried to get Robbie to look at her. 'How could he do this.' 'He didn't do this.' 'You don't really believe that do you?' 'Of course I do. This is Jack we're talking about. And Kim who told her this. THere's no way he's telling the truth.' Robbie laughed. 'Of course you would believe him. you're just like them.' 'Like what?' 'Just like the rest of them.' 'Robbie. 'Just get away from me. Go take care of you lovely friend Jack. Get away from me.' Robbie turned around and walked away from her.

Jack felt really bad. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. He had never really cried but right now he couldn't stop. He ran in his house, when he saw his dad and brother eating he realised he hadden eaten anything at all. He didn't say anything to them just ran into his room and fell on his bed. With his head in the pillows he let the tears roll down. He felt somebody come into the room and knew without looking up that it was his dad. His dad didnt say anything just sad down next to him. He felt his dads hand on his shoulder. He didn't need to say anything his dad was just there for him.

Tasha lied down on her bed staring at the ceiling. She didn't understand what was going on. Actually she did. But she didn't know how he got this far. Robbie was mad at her right now. She knew that. She kept staring at the ceiling when tears appeared in her eyes. How was it possible that Kim had screwed up everything in less then a day?

Robbie trew one of his pillows trough his room. He had told Tasha to get away from him. He wanted to protect Martha, he was really mad but how stupid could he get? He had just gotten Tasha and now he had ruined everything. How was it possible that one person could screw thing up this much? He just wished Tasha could forgive him.

Martha grabbed a teddy bear her dad had given her when she was young. Everytime she held that teddy bear she felt like her dad was close to her. She didn't knew what to think annymore. A part of her wanted to believe Jack more then anything. She knew what Kim was like, maybe she should believe him. But a part of her was just scared. Scared that it might be truth what Kim had told her. Scared of being hurt again. She wasn't strong enough to take another blow. But the part of her hearth that loved Jack was screaming to her to believe him. What was she supposed to do? What?


	27. Gifts

Chapter 27: gifts

Jack woke up the next morning. At first he was wondering why he was feeling that bad. Suddenly it hit him. He had lost Martha. He turned around and stared at the ceiling. He still couldn't believe this had happened. He remembered that Martha had asked him to leave her alone. But he wasn't going to give up that easily. He would convince Martha that he really cared. It didn't matter how.

Martha opened her eyes and looked around. Her nightmares had come back. Now that Jack wasn't there annymore there was nobody to protect her from it. Her mind was working verry fast, should she forgive him? Should she never talk to him again? She didn't know annything right now. All she know that her hearth was breaking and she didn't think anything could mend it again.

Robbie opened his eyes at the sound of his little brother and sister waking up. It took him a while to remember what had happened last night. Then it hit him. He was the biggest idiot in the world. He had managed to push Tasha away. But he would apologize. He just prayed that Tasha would forgive him.

Tasha looked in the mirror. She knew she loved Robbie, but she was also mad and hurt right now. She closed her eyes. She would forigive him, she knew that, she wasn't that mad. But she could make him beg first. She smiled. It was evil, she knew it, but she couldn't help it. She wouldn't make him sweat that much, but just a little would be fun rigth?

_1 hour later_

Tash looked at the gift basket that was standing on the table. She was holding a teddy bear in her hands. She smiled. This was the third basket that Robbie had send her in an hour. She couldn't believe that he would send these to her. Unbelieveble. He could obviously not think of anything else to send her, but it was sweet in a way. Maybe she should just forgive him already. She would wait just a little longer.

Jack walked trough the store. He wanted to send Martha something to make her feel better, but he had no idea what to give her. Flowers? Candy? Other stuf? He had no idea. He wanted to give her something to prove to her that he really cares. But what? God he really wasn't good in this stuff. He really wasn't.

_3 hours later_

Martha looked around the appartement. She had to hand it to Jack, he wasn't giving up. Maybe he really did care, maybe she should listen to him. She looked around again. The appartement was filled with flowers. Chocolat boxes were standing on the table. This was unbelievable. She stood up. What she needed was fresh air to. She needed to clear her head.

Tasha sat in her room. She still had the teddy in her hands. She loved Robbie. But she didn't know what to do. Should she go look for him? Maybe Jack had been right when he said they ddin't belong in their world. Maybe she and Robbie were to different to work. She closed her eyes. Suddenly she remebered that Robbie was the only one who made her laugh. The only one who was just as crazy as she was. They weren't different. They were the same. She smiled.

Robbie looked at the ocean. He saw his big brother surf in the distance. He wanted to talk to somebody, but he didn't knew what to say. He closed his eyes. He was an idiot. A big idiot. He was hoping that Tasha would be here soon. Because at the moment he was out of money. He opened his eyes again. He loved her. He wanted to talk to her.

Jack trew the ball at the hoop. It didn't go in. He had been standing there for an hour. None of the balls he had thrown were going in. He fell down on the bench. He needed Martha. 'Talk to me boy.' Jack looked up and saw his dad sit down next to him. He had not told his dad why he had been so upset yesterday. He knew he had to tell him now. Slowely he started to tell his dad everything.

_1 hour later_

Martha was walking on the beach. She had her shoes in her hands and her feet were in the ocean. She didn't know what to do. What to believe. Should she just listen to him? Should she go to her brothers and not come back? What should she do? 'Martha.' She turned around expecting to see someone of her friends. It wasn't. It was one of the girls that had been at the gym the other day.

She turned around. She didn't want to talk to her. Not at all. 'Wait. I know you don't want to talk to me but...' 'Leave me alone. Go away.' 'It was a lie. He made it up.' Martha stopped walking. 'What?' 'Everything Kim said it was a lie. There was never a bet. He never cheated on you. He would never do that. He really does care about you.' 'But you..and the other ones..' 'Kim paid us. He promised he would leave me and Tracey alone. It seemed like a good idea at the time. But, we didn't think you would get upset this much. I'm so sorry.' 'I don't understand. Why would Kim do this?' 'Because he's Kim Hyde.' 'Why would I believe you?' 'Why would you believe Kim?'

Martha walked back to the appartement. A lie. That's what she had said. That's what she wanted to believe. She stopped at the door. A single flower was lying in front of the door. She ducked and picked it up. There was a card attached to it. _I'm sorry, Jack. _She smiled. She needed to find him. She needed to ask him something.


	28. Don't hurt me

Chapter 28: don't hurt me

Martha stood in front of the gym. She looked trough the glasses in the door and stared inside. Jack was sitting all alone on the ground. She smiled. He was hot, she really, really liked him. She looked at the flower in her hand. He was nice to. He really seemed to care about her. She should talk to him.

Jack looked at the basketball in his hands. He rememberd how he and Martha had been sitting in this verry gym when they had first met. She had been so broken, so full of pain. Over the months he had seen her change. He seemed to have make her feel better. It was unbelievable that Kim had destroyed in a couple of minutes, what had taken months to build. He heard the door open and looked up. Martha.

Robbie looked at the ocean. It was stupid. He had been sitting there for a couple of hours. He should just get up and go talk to Tasha. But everytime he thought that and he wanted to get up, he changed his mind again. He was to chicken to go talk to her.

Tasha had taken her shoes of and was walking towards Robbie. She smiled. She was still holding the teddy bear. She stopped right next to Robbie. He seemed not to have noticed that somebody was standing next to him. She ducked and trew some water towards Robbie. Robbie jumped up.

Martha walked towards Jack. He had gotten up, but he had said nothing yet. She looked at him and saw pain in his eyes. The same pain she was feeling. She couldn't believe that she had ever listened to Kim. She smiled a little. Maybe it had been because Kim was always so convincing. Maybe.

Jack saw Martha walk towards him and he felt his hearth jump up. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to tell her everything would be alright. But he couldn't. He didn't know if she would let him. He thought it would just make things worse. He saw her smile. Somehow that made him feel better.

'What the hell?' 'It's just a little water.' 'You're not mad at me?' 'For what? I loved the teddy by the way. But you know what you are an idiot. I can just go.' 'No. Stay here. Don't go anywhere.' Robbie jumped up. Suddenly afraid she was going to leave him. 'I was never going to go.' 'You are so going to pay for that water you know.' 'How?' Robbie smiled and ran to her. He picked her up and threw her in the ocean. She laughed. He laughed. Everything would be okay now.

Martha looked at Jack. She smiled at him. 'Hey.' 'Hey. Look Martha I..' 'Don't. Please. I know you didn't do anything. Kim is a big liar. That's all.' Jack smiled. That's what he wanted to hear. He took a step closer to her. She didn't stop him. He smiled this is what he wanted. He took another step closer. Slowely he moved forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss. He was pleased when he realised she kissed him back. Tony Holden came trough the door and saw his son standing there. He smiled. At least everything would be alright there. He didn't think that the same could be said about Kim and Jack's friendship.

Jack pulled back softly. He looked in her beautiful eyes. He smiled at her. This is what he wanted. She smiled at him. She felt his strong arms around her. This is what she wanted. She put her head against his chest. She could hear his hearth beat. Jack pulled her closer to him. She had never felt so good in her life. He kissed her hair.

'Hey. Can I ask you something?' She looked up at him. 'Sure.' 'How did you know?' 'Know what?' 'That Lillies are my favourite flowers?' 'You told me. Right here. Don't you remember?' 'I do. I didn't think you did. ' 'I did.' 'Jack.' 'Yeah.' 'One more thing. Don't hurt me. Ever.' 'Never. I would never do that.' She smiled. She believed him. Martha put her head against his chest. She wanted to stay this way forever.


	29. Never

Chapter 29: never

Jack let go of Marhta after what seemed like forever. He had wanted to hold her longer but he knew the team could arrive anny moment. And there was no way he was going to expose her to Kim right now. Not when he had just promised that he wouldn't hurt her. He would protect her from him. 'Hey. You should go. The team will be here soon.'

Martha looked at him and she couldn't help but feel dissapointed. She wanted to stay with him, for a long time. The dissapointment must have been obvious on her face, because he took her in his arms once again. 'Just for now. Kim and the rest of the team could be here any second. How about if we go out tonight?' 'No. Last time we tried that...' 'Just come to my house. We'll watch a movie.' She smiled. 'Ok. I'll bring the movie.' 'No German.' She laughed. 'I mean it. Martha. Don't do that to me.' She walked away. 'See ya tonight.'

Robbie felt so good. He had wanted Tasha to forgive him and she had done it. He should be the happiest man in the world. But he wasn't. He had managed to get himself in trouble. Again. He had promised Tasha a romantic date. He had thought it would be easie. Just get a table at a restaurant. Easy right? Not when your name is Robbie Hunter. Every restaurant in Summer Bay and Yabbie Creek were full. He had just called the last restaurant. Now he was in serious trouble.

Tasha looked in the mirror. She had never felt so happy. But right now she had a problem. She turned around to face the ravage that was once her room. Every peece of clothing she had ever worn was now trown on the floor. She had tried them all on and had decided she didn't look good in any of them. Oh god. And Robbie had something special planned. She ran out of the room and picked up the phone. She needed help. Fast. Just when she reached for it the phone rang.

Robbie ran trough the house. He didn't know what else to do. Oh god. What was he supposed to do. Tasha was expecting something good and he had nothing. Calm down. He kept telling himself. Calm down. Use your brain. Think of something. Anything. Oh god. Think of something. He paced around the room unable to calm down. Just when he thought of calling Tash and admiding the truth, Scott walked in. 'WHat's up little bro?' Thand god, he thought, maybe Scott would have an idea.

Martha walked into Tasha's house with her bag filled with clothes. She couldn't decide what to wear on her date with Jack (she already had the movies) and had decided that Tasha was the right person to ask. Only to come to the conclusion that Tasha had the same problem as her. And the same sollution (sort off) call Martha. Well at least they could sort out their problem together.

'Hey, Mac. You and Jack alright?' 'Yeah. I should have never listened to Kim.' 'I could have told you that. All you had to do was ask.' 'So you can't find anyting to wear.' 'Nope. Hey let me see your clothes.' They walked into Tasha's room and while she looked trough Mac's bag, Martha went trought Tasha's clothes. 'Oh my god. What the hell is this?' Martha held up a dress that looked like it had been made in the fifties. 'One question. Why do you have this in your closet.' 'I forgot I had that. My mom gave me that.' 'Where did she get it? How did she get it? Did she time travell or something?' 'Funny. And this would be?' She held up a dress that one of her brothers had once bought her. To prove once more that boys really didn't know much about fashion. Or at least her brothers didn't. It was a yellow dress with green stripes and purple flowers on it. It was the ugliest dress in the world. Tasha had a point. 'Ok. Point taken. Let's never mention it again.' 'Deal.' They both laughed. As if they had been the best of friends forever.

_Later that night_

Martha was wearing a blue dress. Tasha had picked it for her. She had to admit it wasn't a bad choice. She had also curled her hair. Another idea of Tasha. They had the best time in the world. But now it was time to have fun with Jack. She smiled. She had never been so happy in the world (of course she would be happier if her parenst wer here but...) She knocked on the door.

Jack felt nervous, though he wasn't really sure why. Everything was going great till now. He was thinking. Kim had send him a text telling him he wanted to talk to him. He couldn't believe that Kim actually had the guts to approach him. Let alone ask him to talk. He would never do that. Never. A knock on the door brought him back to reality. Martha. Quickly he deleted the message and walked to the door.

'Hey.' He opened the door and saw Martha standing there. She looked so beautiful. 'You look beautiful.' 'You don't look so bad yourself.' 'Oh. I know that.' He smiled and kissed her soflty. She smiled. 'Come in. So did you bring a movie.' 'Yes I decided to bring a movie I know you will love.' 'No.' 'Victoria in Dover. You know it's with the same actress that did the Sissi movies.' 'No. Martha please tell me you didn't.' Martha couldn't keep her face strait anymore. She tried so hard but Jack's face was just hilarious. She burst out in laughter. Jack smiled. 'You're messing with me aren't you.' 'Maybe.' 'You're going to pay for that one.' 'How?' Jack moved closer to her and Martha thought it was best at the moment to run away. He chased her around the couch but of course he was faster. He pulled her on the couch and started tickling her. 'Stop. Jack. Please.'

They fell down. Suddenly Jack realised he was lying on top of Martha. He smiled at her. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable. There was somthing about this moment. It was almost magical. 'Euhm Jack...Do you smell?' 'Oh god. The lasagna.' Jack jumped up and ran to the oven. 'Damn.' 'I'm not eating that. It looks disgusting.' 'Well it would have been great.' 'Yeah. If you hadn't burned it.' Jack smiled. 'Pizza sound good?' 'Pizza sounds great.' He laughed a little. 'So what movie did you pick?' 'Pirates.' 'I knew it. Orlando bloom. Girls.'

Tasha's hair was also in curls. She was wearing a pink dress. It wasn't actually one of hers, she had borrowed it from Martha. Not that that was really important. She knocked on the door soflty. 'Hey. Let's go.' 'Where are we going.' 'You'll see.' 'Robbie?' She started to follow him. Even though some part of her didn't think it was a good idea. 'Where are we going.' 'Here.' He stopped walking. He looked at her. Please. Please let this be a good idea. Please.

She looked around. This had been the last thing she was expecting. She was standing on the beach. There were candles all around her. A soft music was playing in the background. She couldn't make out the song but it was romantic. She looked at Robbie. 'And? You like it?' 'It's perfect.' She walked to him and kissed him. 'This is perfect. How did you think of this?' 'I had a little help from my big brother.' She smiled.

_The next day_

Jack walked on the beach. Last night had been the perfect date. He had had so much fun. He looked around. It was a beautiful day. He smiled. 'Holden.' Great. How do you destroy a good mood in less then ten seconds. That's right. Kim Hyde. He ignored him calling his name and walked away. 'Holden. Jack. Wait up. Come on mate.' Kim appeared in front of him. He had no choice but to stop walking. 'What do you want?' 'Look. Mate. I know you're mad at me but...' 'What do you want!' 'Look. Please come on. It was just a joke.' 'A joke? Do you have any idea what you put her trough. What you put me trough? Leave me alone.' 'Come on man. Forgive me.' 'No. Not this time. Get away from me!' 'Forgive me. You're my best friend!' 'I'm not your best friend. You were never a friend. And forgive you? Never.'


	30. Prom night

Chapter 30 : prom night

The year passed much faster then any of them really wanted. They were having so much fun. Kim had calmed down. He had not tried to upset anyone. He had not hurted anyone lately. The only one he didn't leave alone was Jack. He had lost his best friend. And he just seemed to realise that this time he would lose him forever. He just needed another chance. Just one more chance. He didn't know if he could make it work but he could try. For real this time.

Jack was standing in the store next to his father. He was trying on one of the tuxes. The prom was just two days away. His father had come to the conclussion this morning that he had no tuxes in the house. And Jack needed one. Just one. And now they stood here. Looking in the mirror. Jack felt ridicolous. 'I feel ridicolous.' 'It could be worse. You could have a father who told you that the way to go was to wear blue rufles.' Jack laughed. 'Please tell me you didn't.' 'Yep. I listen to my dad. And now I am looking back on that time and I am so regretting the blue ruffles.'

Martha was on the phone with Tasha. 'Yeah. I'll be there in twenty minutes.' She was going shopping with Tasha to find dresses for the prom. She had no idea how she was going to pay for a dress. But she would have to think off that later. She put the phone down. She picked up her bag and was about to go down to the diner, when a knock on the other door made her turn around.

She turned around and opened the door. She didn't know who she was expecting, but it deffintitly wasn't Macca. 'Macca. Oh my god.' She hughed him. 'Come in. What are you doing here?' 'Euhm. What I need an excuse to come see my baby sister?' 'Of course not.' 'You going somewhere?' 'Yeah. I was going shopping I need a dress...' Suddenly she stopped talking. It didn't feel right telling him about something good that happened when he was just coming to turms with their parents dead. 'You needed a dress for the prom.' 'Yeah I was going with a friend. But I can call her...' 'No. I can only stay for a couple of minutes. We are coming to your graduation though.' 'Ok. But why are you here?' 'I have something for you.'

'What is it?' He put the box he had been carying on the table. 'We talked about this. And we decided that this is for you. We know what you're going to say. And we are not taking no for an answer. This is for your prom.' He opened the box and took out a beautiful light blue dress. Martha stared at him. She couldn't believe it. She wasn't giving that to her. 'Macca that's..no...I can't take it...' 'Yes you can. You're going to wear this.' Martha started to cry and hughed him.

_Prom night_

Jack was nervous. He had never been so nervous in his life. He was wearing the tux his dad had bought him. And now he was standing in front of her door. He breathed some air in. Stay calm. He kept telling himself. Just knock on the door. Nothing will go wrong. He knocked on the door. 'Mr. Stewart. I'm here to pick up Martha.' 'She'll be here in a second. Martha honey Jack's here.' 'I'll be right there.' A couple of seconds later she was standing in front of him.

She was beautiful. So beautiful. She was always beautiful but tonight she looked...breahtaking. There was no other word for it. He looked at her. He couldn't say a word. She had never looked so beautiful. At least not that he had seen. 'You look beautiful.' He whispered. 'You look hot to.'

Jack and Martha were sitting in the car. He was driving. Untill now everything was going alright. They were talking about a lot of things. And then the car stopped. 'What happened?' 'I don't know. It just stopped.' Jack got out of the car and looked at the engine. 'And?' 'Well. I don't know. I don't see anything wrong. But I don't know anything about cars so how the hell should I know.' 'You telling me we stuck?' 'Pretty much. Ok. I've seen my dad do this once. So I'll try it.' 'I don't think that's such a good idea.' 'Why not?' 'Well what if you electrucate yourself or something?' 'That's an excellent point you make. Oh well. We'll see won't we.'

A couple of minutes later they were driving again. Martha laughed. For a second she had thouged they wouldn't get to their own prom. But now that was behind them. She didn't know how but Jack had gotten the car to work again. Everything was perfect again. Jack looked at Martha. He loved it when she smiled. She looked so happy. He wanted to keep it that way. He had no idea why the car started to work again but it did. He wasn't planning on questioning it. Everything was perfect. Then they heard a loud bang.

Jack was standing next to the car. Martha smiled at him. 'Perfect. A flat tire.' 'That's not that bad. You can change it right?' 'Not really no. You see I don't have a spare tire.' Martha laughed. 'You're kidding. We could wait for a car to stop?' 'I don't think many cars come around her.' 'Maybe not many, but one is coming right now.' Jack turned around and felt his hearth sink. Oh no. 'Problems?' Kim got out of this car and walked to the couple. 'Need a ride.' Jack looked at Martha. She nodded. All she wanted was to get to the prom. 'Fine.'

Jack and Martha walked into the gym without looking at Kim again. Truth to be told he had been rather calm. He had not said anything bad. As a matter of fact he had not said anything at all. They didn't understand it but they didn't want to waste their night talking about Kim. Or even thinking about him for that matter. Martha smiled. She felt Jack's strong arms around her when they took the picture of them.

'Hey. You two are late.' Tasha smiled. 'Oh mac you look beautiful.' 'That's what I said.' Jack smiled at them. 'Hey did they anounce the prom queen yet?' 'Nope.' Tasha looked at them together. They looked so happy together. They deserved to be happy. 'Can I have everyone's attention please?' They turned around. Tasha felt a little nervous. But being prom queen didn't seem so improtant anymore. She had Robbie now. 'The votes have been counted. And this years prom queen is...Tasha Andrews.' Tasha smiled. Robbie kissed her and started to clap.

'Hey. You wanne dance?' 'Sure.' Jack took Martha out on the dance floor. He smiled at her.

_I tasted, tasted love so sweet. And all of it was lost on me. _

Robbie looked at Tasha. She looked so beautiful. She didn't need the crown or the flowers to look beautiful. She was that on her own. He loved her. He knew he did. Soflty he kissed her.

_Buttons sold like property. Sugar on my tongue._

Tasha looked at Robbie. He was so cute. A little crazy, but cute. She loved being with him. She loved laughing with him. He wans't a bad danser. Who would have guessed?

_I kept falling over. I kept looking backward._

Tasha smiled at him. Softly she whispered. 'Where did you learn to dance?' 'My big brother tought me. Scott you know.' 'Yeah.' She kissed him and smiled. This was heaven.

_I went broke believing. The simple should be hard._

Jack had his arms around Martha. This was the best moment of this life. He knew he would never forget her. Just to feel her in his arms was so good. So perfect. He wanted to hold her forever. But he knew that eventually the song would end.

_All we are we are. All we are we are. And every day is a start of something beautiful._

Martha felt his strong arms around her. She felt so safe. So good. This was perfect. She rested her head on his chest. She could feel his hearth beat. She was sure that this was a moment she could never forget.

_I wasted, wasted love for you. Traded out for something new._

'Where did you get the dress?' Martha looked up. 'It was my mums. She wore it at her prom. Macca brought it for me.' 'It's beautiful. She would have been happy to see you wear it. I'm sure of it.' She smiled and rested her head on his chest again. She was happy. He kissed her hair softly. He was happy.

_Well, it's hard to change the way you lose. If you think you never won._

And together the two couples kept dancing. All alone in their world. As if there was noone else on the planet. Just them.

_'Couse all we are we are. All we are we are. And every day is the start of something beautiful._

_And in the end the words don't matter. 'Couse in the end nothing stays the same._

_And in the end dreams just scatter and fall like rain._

_'couse all we are we are. All we are we are. And every day is the start of something beautiful,something real._

_All we are we are. All we are we are. And every day is teh start of something beautiful, beautiful._


	31. Graduation

Chapter 31: graduation

She was verry nervous. She looked in the mirror. She was wearing a blue dress and her hair was in curls. Today it was her graduation day. Her brothers would arrive any minute now. She was nervous but also sad. This was the one day she had wanted to share with her parents. Tears appeared in her eyes but she didn't want to cry. She knew they would have wanted her to be happy.

Jack walked around the room. He was as nervous as you could possibly get. This was it. Their graduation. He had waited for this day for years and now that it was here he felt kind of sad. It meant that his high school days were over. It meant that he and Martha wouldn't be in the same class next year as they went to college. He sighed. He had to admit that what made him feel the worse was the fact that Kim was not his friend annymore. He closed his eyes. Kim had stopped being his friend the day he changed. But he couldn't help but think he had given up on him.

Tasha looked in the mirror. She knew that just outside Irene was standing waiting for her. She looked in the mirror again. Her graduation day. High school was finally over. It meant no more school, at least not for her. College had never been someting she had concidered. But she was with Robbie now and she had to admit ever since she had started to date him she had thought about college. She smiled when she heard her brothers voice come from outside.

Robbie heard his brother and sister bicker outside. He didn't know what was going on, probably somehting stupid. He looked around the room to make sure he hadn't forgotten something. Graduation day. He had never thought he would get here. Let alone that by the time he got to this moment Tasha Andrews would be his girlfriend. He smiled. Time to go.

_1 hour later_

Martha was wearing the blue sort of dress over her clothes. She looked around. Searching for her friends. Searching for Jack. Two strong hands grabbed her and pulled her backwards. She turned around. Jack. She smiled she had know since the moment he grabbed her. She never felt safer then with his arms around her. They turned around when they heard their friends approach. The four of them were laughing and making fun.

Kim stood in the corner of the room looking at them. He felt a sting in his hearth when he saw his former best friend standing there. It was as if Jack didn't care about anything anymore. Like all those years of friendship meant nothing. It was true he had not been the best of friend. But you just don't trow a friendship away do you? Slowely it begin to dawn to him that maybe by attacking Martha he had gone to far. If only he had never been so stupid.

Carla saw Kim looking at Jack and felt bad. Somehow she felt guilty, she knew it wasn't her fault that Kim was like this. But maybe if she had never cheated on him he would have gotten back to acting normally. He wouldn't have gotten this far off track. Yet she had seen him change over the year. His only problem that in fear of losing his best friend he had attempted to hurt the one person he thought was keeping Jack away from him. Martha. And in doing so he had lost his best friend. The cruel irony of life.

'We almost have to go.' Jack smiled at Martha. She looked nervous. They all were nervous. Robbie laughed. 'I just got to aks. Who was the genious who came up with these clothes? I mean come on I am wearing a dress!' Jack burst out in laughter. Tasha and Martha laughed to. 'Seriously. Think about it, especially as a dude, do you want to be wearing a dress or this hat the day you know people will make pictures of you? WHo's bright idea was this?' Nobody answered his question. The only answer he got was laughter. He didn't mind.

'Natasha Andrews!' Tasha got up and walked to the front. She had never thought this moment would come. It had taken so long to actually get here. Let alone get her degree. She looked around. She saw everybody clapping. Her eyes looked for one person though. Robbie. Ok. Maybe she looked for Dylan to. Smilling she got of the stage.

'Jack Holden!' Jack got up and walked on the stage. He saw everybody cheering and clapping. He knew that everybody knew him. When he got his degree he looked at the crowd. In the back sat his dad and his brother. His eyes searched for Martha. He saw her smile at him. His eyes kept going over the crowd and finally rested on Kim. How did they get this far? How?

'Robbie Hunter!' Robbie walked to the stage. The people that were clapping now did it out of politness. THe truth was that people only knew him because he was Tasha's boyfriend. He looked at the back. His mum, Matilda, Henry, Kit, Scott and suprisenly Dani were clapping and screaming. He smiled. He didn't need anything else.

'Kim Hyde!' Kim walked to the stage. He had always thought this would be one of the best days of his life. But he had lost. He had played a dangerous game and he had lost. And the coust had been his best friend. Maybe he could ever win him over. Maybe. His eyes rested on Jack. Jack didn't look back.

'Carla Lewis.' Carla walked on the stage. She was happy. High school was finally over. She looked at the crowd. Her friends were cheering. Even the cheerleaders were. Her biggest suprise came when she saw Kim cheer and clap. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

'Martha Mackenzie!' Martha got up and walked up the stage. High school was over. It seemed weird. She had always thougt she would graduate in queensland. Instead she did it here. At summer Bay high. She looked at the crowd. She saw Tasha and Robbie. She saw Carla. Her eyes rested on Jack and he smiled at her. Her eyes kept looking and finally found her brothers. They loved her she was sure of it.

And then she saw somthing in the back. She never told anyone. She wans't even sure if what she saw had been real. Maybe it had been a figment of her imagination. But she liked to believe it was truth. There in the back stood her parents. Smiling at her. Martha smiled back. When she blinked they were gone. Forever. A single tear rolled over her cheek.


	32. I love you

Chapter 32: I love you

They were sitting down. Finally all the names had been called. Finally it was over. Everybody jumped up and started to scream. All the hats flew in the air. Everybody smiled. Everybody was happy. Martha cheered to. But somehow she felt bad to. The fact that her parents weren't there hit her more today then any other days. But she was happy to.

Jack trew his hat in the air. He looked around. He saw Martha standing there. He smiled. She looked happy but he could see she wasn't. She smiled at him but he could see it in her eyes. He walked to her and put his arms around her. He didn't know if that would make her feel better. But he could try.

Tasha smiled at Robbie. She had tried so hard not to laugh. But he had just fallen of his chair. She put her arms around him. Soflty she placed a kiss on his lips. She was perfectly happy. Robbie kissed her back. This had been what he always wanted. He would be gratefull to that teacher forever. He smiled.

Martha turned around and placed her head on Jack's chest. She felt better. She smiled at him. 'Hey. It's ok.' 'Jack. I...' He smiled and kissed her softly. She kissed him back. They got lost in the moment. It was as if they were the only ones on the planet. It was a magical moment. 'Hey. Who the hell are you?' Jack backed up and practicly jumped up. 'Macca!' Martha smiled at her big brother. She knew he was just messing with their heads. But Jack didn't. 'Should I run for it?' He whispered so soflty that only Martha could hear him. She smiled. 'Relax.'

'So do you have a name? Or should I just call you 'the dude I catched kissing my little sister?' 'I'm Jack.' Macca took his hand and shook it. 'Macca. This is George and that's my little brother Brian.' 'Nice to meet you.' Martha smiled and hughed her brothers. Everything was going to be alright now.

_1 hour later_

Every student of summer bay high was standing on the beach. Nobody knew who's idea it had been but someone had decided to trow a party. Robbie was mocking around with his brothers and sisters. All while keeping Tasha very close to him. Yeah, he was happy now.

Tasha was having so much fun with Robbie and his family. She had never thougth that his entier family could be as crazy as he was. She and Robbie had gotten the scare of their lifes when they had cought Beth and Tony kissing. But once they were over the shock, Robbie said that they'd be good together.

Martha was sitting with her brothers. Jack had been sitting with them till about a minute ago, but he had decided to go to his brother and father. She was happy. Her big brother George was talking about his newest girlfriend. Brian had brought the dog who was now running around on the beach. And Macca wanted to know everything about Jack. She was so happy. She felt so good with her family and her boyfriend close by.

Jack looked at Martha. He had never seen her so happy then with her brothers around. He smiled. He liked it when she was happy. He looked at his dad and Beth. It had not really come as a shock. His brother had cought them last week. He smiled. 'Jack.' He heard a soft voice behind him. He turned around. 'Hyde.' He debated if he should walk away. He decided it couldn't hurt to stay there for a couple of minutes. It was their graduation day after all.

'Hey. I know you're still mad at me but...' 'No excuses. Just say what you want to say and then leave me alone.' 'I'm sorry. I really am. I never thought I would lose you?' 'What did you think was going to happen. That I was going to find out jump up and scream Halleluja? Not likely to happen.' 'I know. It was stupid. Please.' 'Don't beg. It doesn't suit you.' 'Just listen to me.' 'No. I'm done listen to your stupid excuses. I just...' 'We've been friends for so long.' 'You should have thought of that sooner. Look I don't want to fight with you right now. In fact you're not worthed me gettin upset over.' 'Jack...' 'No. Not this time.' Jack turned around and started to walk away. 'Jack.' 'What.' 'Congratulations. You graduated.' 'You to. Congratulations. Goodbye Kim.'

Martha had seen the entier conversation between Jack and Kim. She saw Jack sit down close to the ocean. 'I'll be right back.' 'Ok. Don't be long.' Martha walked to Jack and sat down beside him. 'Hey. you ok?' 'I'm fine.' He smiled at Martha and felt her put her arm around him. 'You miss him don't you?' 'I never thougth I would actually miss Kim Hyde. Who would have thought.' Martha looked at him she wished she could do something.

She smiled at him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He turned to her and softly kissed her back. He smiled. Martha looked at him and smiled. She had to say it. 'I love you.' Jack stared at her. Confused. He really didn't know what to say. He really didn't know. 'I...I...euhm...' He couldn't get anything else out. 'It's ok. You don't have to say aynthing. I just. I thought I should. But it's ok.' 'It's not that I don't...it's just I don't really know....I just want to be sure when I tell you...That way I won't say something I regret later' He paused and smiled. 'Ok. That came out so wrong. It was supposed to sound more...' 'It's ok. Really. Let's go back to the others.'


	33. Last chance

Chapter 33: Last chance

Jack opened his eyes when he heard the birds sing. He hadn't slept really good. He turned around in his bed. The conversation with Martha kept going trough his head. She had told him it didn't matter but he felt she was just telling him that so he wouldn't feel bad. He really did care about her. He really did love her. He just wanted it to be the perfect moment when he told her.

Martha opened her eyes and looked around. She smiled. She had told Jack what she felt yesterday, and although he really didn't know what to say, she knew he felt something for her. Maybe it wasn't love yet but it was definitly going that way. She got up and walked to the living room. She knew Brian was sleeping in Morags room. Her two other brothers were sleeping in the living room. Everything would be alright now.

Jack stood on the beach all alone. He was looking at his dad and brother who were surfing. It didn't happen a lot but today he really hadn't felt like surfing. He was still thinking about that godamn conversation with martha. If he had just gotten out of his words better. He smiled. At least she knew that he was just like that. He needed a little time.

Kim stood on the beach. He looked at Jack. He knew that Jack was mad at him and would probably never forgive him. But he neede to talk to him right now. 'Jack.' Jack turned around and saw Kim. He sighed. He really didn't feel like talking to him right now. 'leave me alone.' 'Two minutes. Just two minutes.' Jack sighed. He looked at him. 'Talk.' 'You know what tomorow is?' 'Your birthday.' 'I didn't think you'd remember.' 'You've been my best friend for thirteen years of course I remember your birthday.' 'Well I'm holding a party tomorow. And. You've always been there. I just...' 'You're invinting me to your birtday party?' 'And Martha to of course.' He sighed. 'I don't know...I'll think about it.' 'Ok.'

Martha was waving at her brothers who wer riding out of town. She had known they couldn't stay long but she didn't want them to go. There was nothing she could do about it. She turned around and started to walk away. The car was long gone. She smiled when she saw Jack sitting on the beach. 'Hey. What's wrong.' 'Kim.' 'What did he do?' 'It's his birthday tomorow. He invited me to his birthday party...you to by the way.' 'You want to go.' 'I don't know. He's...I've never missed one of his birthdays. But he doens't really deserve my friendship. He doesn't.' 'Maybe he has changed. I mean he's had months to think about this. Maybe he has changed. Maybe he really wants to make things better.' 'You think I should go.' 'Yeah. But I'm going with you.'

Jack walked to Kim. Better to get it out of him at once. 'Hey.' 'Hey.' 'Look...I've thought about it...Martha can come to right?' 'Of course.' 'And Tasha and Robbie.' 'Invited as well.' 'Fine. I'll be there. Tomorow your place at ?' 'Eight. Thank you.' Jack turned around and started to walk away. He stopped when he heard Kim call out his name. 'What.' 'I'm sorry. Your my best friend. I'm really sorry. Give me another change. Just one. Please.' Jack looked at him. He had been his best friend for so long. Maybe he should give him another chance. He seemed different. But he always seemed different. But thinking about it...you can't just trow thirteen years of friendship away without trying can you? He sighed. 'Fine. But this is your last chance Kim. Don't ruin it.'

_The next night_

Jack and Martha stood in front of Kim's house. Tasha and Robbie were just arriving. He looked at the house. He had been here so many times, yet it felt so wrong to stand here. Like he would do something wrong. He sighed. It was just his imagination. Kim really seemed to want to try. Martha looked at Jack. She knew he was nervous, worried, but she wanted to let him know everything was going to be alright. She took his hand and smiled at him. Everything was going to be alright.

_1 hour later_

Kim was sitting on the couch. He was looking at the crowd. There were many people there, but he was looking for Jack. He saw him standing there with Martha, Robbie and Tasha, apparently having the time of his life. He sighed. Those were his new best friends. Ever since he had met them, he didn't seem to exist anymore. He sighed. He knew he deserved it. But he just wanted his friend back.

Jack looked up and saw Kim sitting on the couch. He sighed. He had come here to give him another chance. Maybe he should go talk to him. 'I'll be right back.' He whispered in Martha's ear. Martha looked at Kim and smiled. 'you want me to come with you?' 'No. Not really. I mean. I think I just.' 'I know.' She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and smiled. 'Go.'

Jack sat down nex to Kim. For a while he said nothing. He was hoping Kim would start the conversation. He really had no idea what to say. Kim seemed to be having the same problem because he said nothing. 'Nice turn up.' 'Yeah. Never thougth I knew this many people.' 'Hey. You're Kim Hyde. Everybody knows you. It's you that doesn't know them.' Jack said it. As soon as it came out he regretted it. Just a little. It had come out a lot harsher then he intended. Kim looked at him but said nothing. He deserved it. 'Plus it's a party. Their teenagers. They like parties.' 'She seems very nice.' 'What?' 'Martha.' 'She is. Look. I know that I'm not really being nice right now but, it's not going to get better over night. It needs some time.' 'I know.'

_4 hours later_

Martha ran out of the house crying. What Kim had said had hurted her a lot. He hadn't really meant it as a bad thing. But it had hurted her just the same. She knew that he was drunk. When your drunk you say and do a lot of stupid things. She remembered that she took a shower with her clothes on. But it hurted. What he had said had really hurted her.

Jack ran out of the house after her. He couldn't believe Kim had actually said that. Ok it wasn't really an insult. But it had hurted her just the same. He should have never brought her there. Kim was bad luck. Even when he was trying to be nice. He ran after her and stopped in front of her. She was crying. He hated seeing her so upset. 'I'm sorry. I should have never brought you there. Never.' Jack put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He placed a soft kiss on her head.

She felt his hearth beat. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She never wanted him to let her go. He pulled her closer to him. If she felt better when he was close to her he would make sure he was close to her. He would do everything for her. He placed a soft kiss on her hair again.


	34. Over

chapter 34: over

He opened his eyes. His head was hurting like hell. He moved around a little and tried to get up. The sudden movement made his head spin. Quickly he lied back down. After a couple of seconds he tried to sit back up. He looked around the messy room. Suddenly he remembered his party from last night.

'Kim. You're awake.' 'Carla?' 'You feeling better?' 'What are you doing here?' 'You were pretty drunk last night? You remember what happened?' Kim shook his head and got up. 'Tell me I did nothing stupid.' 'Wish I could.' Kim looked at her. He didn't need her to go on. 'Tell me I did nothing to screw up my last chance. Tell me I did nothing to Martha.' 'I can't. I don't know what you did, but whatever it was you upset her. She ran out crying.' 'Oh god. Kill me please.' Kim fell back down his head in his hands. 'You really don't remember do you? Well here's the good news. If you run into Jack he might actually kill you.'

Jack turned around. He opened his eyes. He looked at the clock next to his bed. It was early, like six in the morning. He turned around again. Closing his eyes he tried to sleep. He couldn't. He sat up trying not to remember anything. He still couldn't believe this had happened. This was all his fault. He should have never given Kim another chance. He lied back down. Closing his eyes he remembered something. Something that happened manny years ago.

Martha walked around the kitchen. She picked up her glass of water and sat down on the couch. She tried to forget everything. She had told Jack that he should give Kim another chance. She wished she hadn't. A part of her was telling her that Kim had been drunk. You do stupid things when your drunk. She knew that. But the problem with Kim was that he had done to many stupid things already. She shook her head. She guessed it was a good thing Jack didn't know what Kim had done the last time he was drunk.

Tasha fell down on her couch. This was unbelievable. Just when you think that Kim is going down the right track, he does something like this to piss everyone off. She shook her head. She had only met Kim a couple of years ago. He had seemed so nice. But he changed over the years. At first she had thought it had something to do with his mother. But she had been so wrong.

Robbie was looking at the prom picture and the graduation pictures he got yesterday. He smiled when he saw how happy they were. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Why was Kim like this? He had to have a reason. No person is just like this for no reason. It didn't really matter. He looked at the picture of him and Tasha. He still couldn't believe they were actually together.

Jack stood on the beach staring at the ocean. He wasn't really awake. After he had woken up this morning he hadn't been able to get back to sleep. He closed his eyes. 'Holden.' He heard a soft voice come from his right. Opening his eyes he saw Kim standing there. 'Get away from me.' 'Jack listen to me.' 'No.' 'Look I don't know what I did last night. I can't really remember. But I was drunk and whatever it was I was really sorry. But it was...I was drunk it wasn't my fault.'

Jack looked at Kim in disbelief. He couldn't believe he was actually trying to defend himself. He shook his head. 'That's it. You were drunk. That's all you have to say for yourself?' 'Listen to me man. Whatever I said to her, I didn't mean it. I was drunk. Look it's not even as bad as the last time...' Kim stopped. Shit. That had been stupid. 'The last time? You mean when you got her drunk on the trip? What did you do to her?' 'I. I was drunk. I thought she was getting you away from me. I wanted her gone. I thought if you would see it then you would want nothing to do with her. It was obvious you liked her even for me. You were the only one who didn't see it. I didn't think it would...' Jack was getting impatient. 'What did you do to her?' 'I got her drunk with the intention of making her want to...' 'Sleep with you.' Jack shook his head. 'I got her into the hallway away from everybody. Then I started kissing her. But she didn't want to, she really didn't, so I let her get away.' Jack shook his head again. He was trying his best to remain calm. But he couldn't. He hit Kim again. Hard. That was the third time this year he hit him. Not good.

He started to walk away, but was stopped by Kim once again. 'Listen to me. Please. I'm so sorry.' Jack looked at him. He couldn't believe he had ever considered giving him another chance. He didn't deserve it. 'Get away from me. It's over. Our friendship is over. Never come back. Because the next time I see you, I might actually kill you.'

Jack walked away from Kim. He didn't look back not once. He saw Martha standing with his back to him. Staring at the ocean. He put his arms around her weist and pulled her close to him. He placed a soft kiss on her hair while she rested her haid on his chest. This was perfect.


	35. Silence

Chapter 35: Silence

A month has passed since Kim's birthday party. Jack hasn't talked to him since. He still misses him. But he is not willing to be friends with him again. Not after everything that happened. He looks at Martha. He smiles. He loves her. One day he will tell her. When the perfect moment comes by.

Martha sees Jack smile at him and she feelst her inside meld. He always manages to do that. She's still suprised that he can have so much power over her, just by smiling to her. She smiled back. This was perfect. She felt great with Jack by her side. Like she could take on the entier world. She hoped this feeling would never end.

Tasha laughed. Robbie was lying in the dust before her. He had tried to do something crazy again, but it had backfired and now he was lying on the ground. She couldn't help it. She was laughing with him. He was so funny. God. She was so greatfull for being with him. She loved him.

Robbie fell hard on the ground. That hurted a lot. He looked up and saw Tasha standing in front of him. Great. Just what he needed. His girlfriend to see him like this. She was laughing. He felt better, she wasn't laughing with him. Not really anyway. Smiling he jumped up and kissed her. This was perfect.

Kim was sitting all alone at the table. He had not gone close to any of them for a month. He just wanted his best friend back. It's true what they say, you don't know what you have untill you've lost it. 'Hey. What you doing here all alone?' Kim looked up. Carla. He used to hate her. But over the last month he has come to appreciate her a lot. He smiles. 'Hey. Just thinking. I really screwed up didn't I?' 'Yeah.' 'I'm not getting him back am I?' 'I think you're going to need a miracle for that one. A big one.' Kim sighed and looked trough the room. 'Look. I know you didn't really mean to do it. But I tried to warn you. Jack wasn't going to give you chances forever. You know that.' 'Yeah. Just wish I had realised that sooner. I guess it's my own dumb faul anyway.' 'Why?' 'Well I told him I kissed Martha.' Carla laughed. 'That's just stupid. There's no other word for it.' 'Tell me about it.'

Jack had his arm around Martha's shoulder. Robbie and Tasha were walking next to them. 'I'm telling you that was one boring movie.' 'You don't have to tell me. I was there to remember!' 'What are you talking about.' Martha looked at him in disbelief. 'It was a beautiful.' 'Well of course you think it was beautiful it was a romantic movie. You like those.' 'Well I liked it to.' Tasha smiled. 'Well duh, you're a girl. Girls like romantic movies. Plus it's a movie with Orlando Bloom. I mean you like those.' 'Well I'm sorry. I loved the movie. It was like Martha said beautiful.' 'Give it up mate. We're not going to win this one.' 'Oh.' Martha placed a soft kiss on Jack's lips. 'Tell you what. You two can pick the movie next time.'

Jack was driving. Everytime he looked in the mirror he saw Martha sit behind him. She smiled at him. Yeah he was happy. He had never been so happy before. He smiled. Martha saw Jack smile and felt great. This had been what she always wanted. This was great. She was so happy. Nothing could ruin it.

Tasha looked at Robbie. He was sitting next to Jack. They were arguining about the music. She smiled. Robbie was crazy. So was she. They fitted perfectly together. She loved it. Robbie turned around and smiled at Tasha. Beggin her to go along with his choice. She smiled at him. She loves him. And he loves her. Nohting could ruin their lifes anymore. Kim wouldn't dare.

'No come on mate. Turn that song of.' 'Hell no Jack, I like it.' Martha laughed. 'I'll settle it.' She changed it to another station. 'Yeah. That one.' Tasha smiled at Martha. Perfect. Jack laughed. 'Come on girls.' ' one. No arguments.' 'You caved. I can't believe you caved that easily mate.' Jack laughed. Suddenly he stopped. 'What the hell?'

Jack looked trought the window. That was not good. A car was coming directly for them without slowing down. Not good. Martha looked to. That was weird. What the hell was the car doing? Tasha looked so worried. She didn't want to say it out loud. It was Robbie who said it out loud. 'Ok. What is he doing?' 'I don't know. But it's not good.' 'Hey he's going faster. Jack watch out!'

Jack turned the wheel. Trying to get away from the car. He wasn't fast enough. The car hit them anyway. He tried to stop the car but it wouldn't stop. The car spinned out of controle. He could hear Martha scream. He wanted to take her hand and make her feel better. But he couldn't. She was to far away.

Martha screamed. The car spinned out of controle. She wanted Jack to hold her. To tell her everything was going to be alright. But nothing was going to be alright. There was no time for anything. She closed her eyes. Was this the end?

Tasha felt the car spin and she screamed. In the distance she could hear Martha scream to. She wanted to hold Robbie. She wanted to tell him she loved him. But it was to late. For that and for everything else.

Robbie didn't scream. It was as if he had no voice anymore. He could hear Tasha scream. He wanted to calm her down. But there was nothing he could do or say. He closed his eyes. This couldn't be the end could it?

The car spinned out of controle of the road. Eventually the car hit a three and spinned some more. Ending with it's four wheels in the air. For Martha, Jack, Tasha and Robbie there was only darkness.

Kim walked to his car. He wanted to go home. There was nothing he could do here. Not without his friends. 'Hey Kim.' 'Carla? What?' 'Euhm. Ok. The last bus just left. I've got no ride home.' Kim looked at her. It was weird. Once he would have laughed it off and told her it didn't matter anymore. But somehow it mattered. 'Get in the car.' They rode off in complete silence. Mainly because they didn't know what to say. Kim looked in the distance. He could see fire. That was not a good sign.

Martha's head hurted. Actually everything hurted. Slowely she started to realise that that was a good thing. If she was in pain that meant that she was alive. And if she was alive she could open her eyes. Slowely she opened them. She was upside down. Slowely she looked around.

Tasha opened her eyes when she heard a voice say her name. 'Martha?' 'Yeah. You ok?' Tasha tried to move and screamed out in pain. Everything was hurting. Her ribs. Her shoulder. Her arm. She looked at her arm. She was covered in blood. Beside her she could hear Martha scream in pain to. This was not going to end well.

'What is that?' Carla looked out of her window. 'I don't know. Maybe a car crash.' 'Let's go see. Maybe we can help.' Kim nodded but said nothing. This was not good. Slowely he put his car to a stop and walked out. 'Wait is that...' 'Jack. Do you have a cellphone Carla?' 'Yeah.' Call 911. Now.' But Carla didn't need him to say anything she was already dialing. Without thinking about it Kim ran to the car.

Kim started pulling at one of the doors. He was suprised at how easily it came off. 'Hey. Martha.' Martha looked at Kim in surprise. She was suprised to see him, but she was also happy to see him. Mainly she was happy to see help. 'You ok?' 'My leg.' Kim looked at her legs. Her left leg was covered in blood. There was no way she could walk on it. 'Ok. Calm down I'll get you out.' Kim slowely got her out of the car and ran away from it. He put her down and ran back to the car. He was back in three seconds with Tasha.

Kim opened the passagers door. Robbie was still unconscious. He tried screaming at him, but there was no movement. No matter what he tried Robbie wouldn't wake up. It took him a long time to get Robbie out of the car. Nobody noticed the flam that was coming dangerously close to the gas of the car. After a while Kim had dragged Robbie to where Martha and Tasha already were.

Tasha crawled towards Robbie and tried to wake him up. He wouldn't wake up. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't be dying. She needed him. She loved him. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead. 'Wake up. Please. Wake up.'

Martha looked at Tasha and felt her pain. But right now all she cared about was Jack. He wasn't there yet. She wanted to see him. Feel him close to her. She wanted to know he was going to be ok. A sudden explosion made them all jump up. The car burst out into flames.

The flames of the car gave everything around her a golden shine. As if things were great. No. This couldn't be happening. Jack was still in that car. Kim was still in that car. Carla dropped the phone on the floor. Tasha burried her face in Robbie's clothes. Martha sat there in shock for a couple of seconds. Then she screamed. '!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

But all that followed was a deafening silence....


	36. Hospital

Chapter 36: Hospital

She looked around. In the distance she could hear different sounds. Even voices. But nothing was getting trough to her. Slowely she closed her eyes. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not now that they were so happy. She opened her eyes again and looked around. Why were all the walls white. Why? She looked up when she heart someone walk in.

Macca walked trough the hospital. His big brother was out of the country again. He tried his best to remain calm. This was his worst nightmare. Getting a call that his little sister had been in an accident. Especially after everything that had already happened to them. Slowely he opened the door. He could gladly say he was relieved to see his sister sitting there. Then she started to cry.

Tasha opened her eyes. She had passed out on the scene. She remembered hearing an explosion. Screams. Then the entier world turned dark for her. She had woken up a couple of hours ago. But she couldn't stay awake. Now she was awake again. There was noone in her room. She needed to see someone. She didn't know what had happened. The last thing she remembered was the explosion. Jack and Kim were in that car. Her hearth started to beat faster. They couldn't be dead. And what about Robbie?

People were walking past her. She was sitting in the corner on the floor. She had lost her cellphone on the scene, not that it mattered. She sighed. Kim. She couldn't believe it but she was sure of it now. She had realized it the exact minute the car exploded. He was in love with him. It didn't make any sence. I mean in love with Kim Hyde? But now it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered.

She saw her big brother standing there. It was his face that made in impossible to keep her tears in. When she saw him everything came back to her. Robbie unconscious on the floor. Tasha crying. Carla falling on her knees. And Jack...Jack still in the car. She started to cry. Suddenly she felt her big brothers strong arms around her. She sobbed in his shoulder. This couldn't be happening. Not again.

Slowely she walked into the room. Carla sat on the seet next to the bed. She had to wait. Wait for someone to tell her something. She wasn't family. They had to inform family first. God. People say that the worst feeling you can have is when they tell you someone you love is dead. Personely she thought that the wait was worse. The agony. The not knowing. That was worse. Because as long as you didn't know, you have hope. And the longer you hope, the worse it is when you have to face the truth.

It hurted. Everything hurted. It was weird. He thought he wouldn't feel anything. He had never been in an accident. Technicly seen he hadn't been in an accident. It was all dark around him. No light was coming trough. No sound was coming trough. It was completely silent. He had no idea how much time had passed. Somehow he hoped to stay here. It was so peacefull.

_flash back_

_Kim ran back to the car to get Jack. His best friend. He prayed, he had never prayed in his life, but that night he prayed. He prayed that his best friend was alive. He didn't care if Jack would never talk to him again. He didn't care that he would never see him again. But God please, let him live. _

_Martha sat on the cold grass. Staring at the car. Please. Please. This can't be hapening to me. No please. Jack has to live. Please he can't die. I love him. God please. Not Jack. Her hearth was beating very fast. She didn't realise that tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was covered in blood but she didn't care. Her leg was hurting like hell but it didn't matter. All that mattered was Jack._

_Tasha was still trying to wake up Robbie. Trying her best to remain calm. She was covered in blood. Everything was hurting. She was having trouble breathing. But it didn't matter. Robbie had to wake up. But he didn't move. For a second she thought he was already dead. But then she saw his chest move. _

_Carla turned off her phone. She had just called an ambulance. They would be there in ten minutes. But looking at Robbie, she wondered if ten minutes wouldn't be to long. God. Why did this accident happen miles away from the world? What happened here? What happened?_

_Kim climbed in the car. He tried his best to wake up Jack. But Jack didn't respond. He checked for a pulse, and was relieved when he found one. He tried to undo his belt, but Jack was tied up pretty hard. He could see blood everywhere. Crawling out of the car again he searched for something to get Jack out. And all the time nobody noticed the small flame that could mean the end of everything._

_end of flash back_

Martha pulled herself away from Macca. Looking for the answer in his eyes. What was happening outside? How was everyone else? But Macca didn't know anything. He didn't stop long enough to find out. All he had cared about anything but his little sister. Softy he pulled her closer to him. Trying to protect her from the bad news that would be coming her way. He hoped that there would be none. But he couldn't believe that. Not after everything that happened last year, he had no hope left.

Martha whispered someting. She didn't want to ask. She didn't want to know. Not yet. She needed time. Time. No amoutn of tme would protect her if it was bad news. But she needed time. Time to be prepared. 'I hate hospitals.' 'I know little sis. I know.' 'I want to go.' 'Calm down. Everything will be alright.' 'Mum and dad.' 'I know. Shh. I'm here. Just calm down. Everything will be alright.' He kept repeating that. As if by saying it a lot of times it would be truth.

Tasha tried to get up. Screaming out in pain she fell back down. She had to get up. She had to find Robbie. She had to. But right now she couldn't do anything. Not even breath. She tried to calm herself down. Because like this she couldn't find Robbie. Robbie was here. He had to be. The alternative was to hard to come by.

_flash back_

_Kim ducked back in the car. Slowely he looked trough the car untill he found what he was looking for. A knife. The same knife he had given Jack when they were eight. He smiled at the sudden memorie. It was the day they cut their hands. Blood brothers. Forever. He sighed. He moved further in the car, starting to cut the seat belt that was holding Jack. Carefully so he wouldn't cut Jack. Not that it would really matter. He had lost a lot of blood already._

_And the flame kept growing. Just a little further and the whole car would blow up. But nobody noticed. Nobody paid attention. Nobody saw that it would just take a couple of seconds and everything would blow up. And that would be the end for them._

_end of flash back_

Slowely she placed her head on his chest. She had convinced Rachel to go and see him. Only if she would be calm. And not make any sudden movements. She was alone with him right now. His brother and sister were at home. His mum was talking to the docter. And she was lying here. 'Wake up Rob. Please wake up.' Tears rolled over her cheeks and wetted his hospital shirt.

She took his hand. He had to live. She didn't know why. There were really no reasons. She didn't know what happened there. She didn't know anything. She squeezed his hand. Wondering if it would wake him up.

_Flash back_

_Finally Kim freed Jack. Now he had to be carefull. He had to get Jack out of the car. Slowely he started pulling. After a while he finally got him out. He sighed. There was no way he could carry him. He was to heavy. He would have to wait for the ambulance to get there. He had the time. He looked at the car. And that's when he saw the flame._

_He stared at the flames for a second before it hit him. He had no time. If he saw it right he had less then two minutes to get Jack out of there before the car blew up. With newfound strenth he started to pull Jack away. But it wasn't enough. There wasn't enough time. He got as far from the car away as he could. But he knew it wasn't far enough. Lying down on Jack to protect him he waited. He couldn't do anything else._

_The car exploded without warning. The explosiong shattered the silence around them. It was hot. He could feel the flames on his body. He wished he could do something. He wished he had never done what he did. But there was no going back now. There would be no forgiving now. It was over. In the distance he could hear Martha scream very loudly. That was the last thing he heard. After that there was only darkness..._


	37. Just wake up

Chapter 37: just wake up

Slowely the rain fell from the sky. She looked out the window. It was as if the weather was showing her what she felt. Closing her eyes another tear rolled down her cheek. This couldn't be happening to her. She had been sitting in this room for hours. The noices of the hospital were making her crazy. The smell was making her dizzy. But what bothered her the most was the fact that she knew nothing. Macca had gone to find out how Jack was. He couldn't be dead. She looked out the window. The rain fell on the window. They seemed like tears.

Macca walked trough the hospital. Trying his best to remain calm. He hated hospitals. Ever since he had spend so much time in a hospital he was actually a little afraid. He had never told anyone. He would surtanly not tell his little sister now. He wanted to stay with her. Take care of her. But she wanted to know how the rest was. So here he was looking for a doctor. Trying his best to remain calm.

Tasha sat next to his bed. She heard the beeping sound of the machine next to the bed. The one who shows his hearthbeat. He was alive. She closed her eyes. He was alive. He wasn't awake jet, but he was alive. It had taken her a long time to convince the doctors to let her stay her. But here she was. Waiting for him to wake up. She wanted to be the first person he saw. So she waited. Trying to block out the beeping. The beeping of his hearth.

Carla took his hand. She didn't know why she was still here. Kim had never been nice to her. She closed her eyes. She was here because she liked him. Not the selfcentern jerk that he had once been. But the nice caring boy whome he had become over the last couple of months. Slowely. She opened her eyes again. 'Wake up.' She whispered softly. If it was only to show the world who he had become. He didn't have to like her. Just wake up.

_Flash back_

_Carla felt like she was paralyzed. Staring at the flames. She was sure that for a second her hearth stopped beating. She could hear Martha scream in the distance. But it was as if she was far away from her. The cellphone fell out of her hand and landed on the grass. It didn't matter. He had to be alive. And that's when she realised. She loved him. She couldn't explain it not even to her. But she was in love with Kim Hyde. And she had just lost him._

_Martha screamed once verry loudly. Then her voice failed. She sat there. All the strenth seemed to have dissapeared out of her body. She closed her eyes. The glow of the fire was still visible though. He couldn't be dead. She loved him. She had already lost so much. He could be dead._

_end of flash back_

Martha tried to get up. Tired of waiting she decided to go herself. But her leg was wounded. And she couldn't stand on it. She couldn't even stand for a second. She screamed in pain and fell down. Her brother came in just in time to catch her. His strong arms around her made her feel safe. She looked at him desperatly. Please tell me he's alive. Please.

Tasha took Robbie's hand. Carising it soflty she whispered to him to wake up. If he could hear her, he didn't respond. She closed her eyes. He has to wake up. She couldn't live without him. His hand felt like it was dead. It didn't move. It was cold. With her eyes closed she wished he would move. And then he did.

Locked in the darkness and the silence. That's how he felt. Like he was locked up. He could hear someone's voice coming from verry far away. Telling him to wake up. He tried to make up where the voice came from. But not matter how many times he turned around, he couldn't see anything but darkness. He couldn't reconise the name. Then he suddenly did. Carla.

_Flash Back_

_Kim felt like he was lying in an oven. He didn't even know why. For a second. Then he remembered the explosion. He tried to move, but everything hurted. He could feel the burnmarks all over him. It was like he was on fire. For a second he thought he was. But then her realised he wasn't. Then he remebered Jack._

_Seconds ago, before the blast, he could hear Martha scream. Now he heard nothing. He felt Jack under him. In the last moment in an attempt to protect him. He didn't even know why. He just thought that if one of them deserved to live was Jack. If it was only for the person who was so desperatly screaming for him. He had nobody that screamed for him. He wished he had. And that's when he realised that it was Carla he wished that would scream for him._

_end of flash back_

Kim moved around. She could feel his hand closing around hers. She looked up. He was waking up. That was a good thing. She smiled trough her tears. Everything would be ok now. He would be fine. He would be able to show the world he had changed. And maybe when the time was right he could love her. Maybe. Then he whispered something.

'Carla.' She thought she was dreaming. Why would he ask for her? 'Shh. It's ok.' 'Hey. You're here.' 'Of course I'm here. You deserve someone on your side. You're a hero you know. You saved them.' He sighed. 'Martha?' 'She's fine. Just her leg. But she'll be fine.' 'Tash? Rob?' 'Tasha has a lot of wounds but she'll be fine. Rob is alive but last time I checked he was still in a coma.' He hesitated. He had waited to ask this question because it was the answer he feared the most. 'Jack?' She looked at him. She didn't know what to say.

'Hey. Shhh.' Tasha had lifted herself up as much as she could. It hurted but she wanted to calm him down. Soflty she cherised his cheek. She loved him so much. 'You ok?' He nodded. 'The others?' 'Don't worry about them. Shhh.' He tried to say more but he was so tired. So tired. 'I love you.' She looked at him. Had he just said that? Or had she dreamed it? 'I love you to.' 'You should.' She smiled. And she felt relieved when he smiled back at her. They would be alright.

_Flash back_

_He tried to make out if his best friend was still breathing. But he coul hardly move. Using his last strenth he moved a little closer to Jack. Relieved he felt his hearth beat. It wasn't a good beat. He could hardly make it out. But as long as his hearth was beating he was alive. And as long as he was alive he had a fighting chance. That's when the darkness swallowed him again._

_end of flash back_

Martha sat next to his bed. She wanted to be calm but she couldn't. The doctors said that he had recieved the hardest blow. He had internel bleeding. His situation was critical but stabel. The problem was the fact that he wasn't awak yet. The doctors weren't very optimistic. She could feel her brothers arm around her. Tony was sittin at the other side of the bed. She knew they were all praying. She just didn't know if it would matter.

She took his hand. She wanted to feel close to him. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She wanted him to be ok. She wanted him to wake up. She moved closer to him. She closed her eyes. He felt her closer to him. He heard voices, sounds from very far away. He opened his eyes a little. Light was coming trough. He looked at her. Martha.

He wanted to say something but he couldn't. He wanted to move but he couldn't. All she had to do was open her eyes and she would now that he was alright. Slowely he closed his hand around hers. 'Jack.' Tony jumped up. 'Hey buddy.' He moved to the other side. 'Hey. The others?' 'All alright. Even Kim.' 'Kim?' Jack closed his eyes. Explanations would come later.

Martha smiled at him. He was ok. That's all that mattered. He smiled at her. He heard her say she would leave them alone. He closed his hand harder. She couldn't go. He had to tell her first. When the car spind out of controle he realised he couldn't let a chance go. He had to tell her now. 'I love you.'

Martha looked at him. He had just told her. Slowely she moved closer to him. Placing a soft kiss on his head she whispered 'I love you to.'


	38. Weird kind of feeling

Chapter 38: weird kind of feeling

Jack felt weird. He thought he would feel a lot of pain but he couldn't feel a thing. It took him a while to realise that that was probably because he was on painkillers. He also couldn't remember what happened. The last thing he remembered was arguing about the car. He still held Martha's hand in his. But he couldn't say anything anymore. He was so tired. Closing his eyes he fell back asleep.

Martha saw Jack close his eyes and for a second she got worried. It took her awhile to realise he had just fallen asleep. He was still holding her hand. She didn't mind. He loved her. He had told her. Everything was going to be ok. Nothing could happen to change it now. Nothing could happen at all. She moved and winced in pain. She had forgotten her wounded leg. Ignoring the pain she moved closer to Jack.

Robbie listened while Tasha told him what happened. He was feeling great. It was weird he had thought that he would be feeling really bad. He smiled. He was probably on drugs or something. It didn't matter. The only thing he needed was Tasha close to him. And that's what he had. He was glad to hear everyone else was ok. And very suprised when she told him Kim saved him.

Tasha saw Robbie smile and she could honestly say she had never felt so relieved in her life. For the most horrifying hours of her life she had thought she would lose him. Seeing him smile just made her realise he was there with her. She told him everything. She saw him look suprised when she told him Kim had saved them. She couldn't help but share the feeling. Maybe there was hope for the guy after all.

He looked at Carla. He had never noticed untill now she was actually hot. He wondered where all these thoughts were coming from. When he heard that everyone else was fine he had been happy. When he heard Jack was awake he was trilled. It wouldn't matter that they would never be friends again. As long as he was alive. He smiled at Carla. He was glad to have her at his side. Though he really didn't understand why she bothered. He had been so horrible.

Carla smiled at Kim. She was so glad he was ok. It didn't matter what she felt. He would never know. There was no way that he would like her. There was simply no way. Her mind drifted of. She remembered how Kim had been over the years. But losing Jack had changed him. It had been like a trigger. A wake up call. To bad it had come to late. But maybe it hadn't. Maybe they would give him another chance. And if they did she just hoped he wouldn't screw it up again.

Jack opened his eyes again. He looked around and found both his father and Martha asleep next to him. He smiled. He tried to move but he couldn't. He still didn't feel anything. It was a weird feeling. He saw a nurse come in and asker her if he was alright. She didn't answer him. It was weird. Almost as if something was wrong with im and nobody would tell him. It was a weird kind of feeling.


	39. The other driver

Chapter 39 : the other driver

She looked at Jack who was sleeping peacefully. Or so it seemed. She closed her eyes and tried to rest to. She couldn't. Everytime she closed her eyes she saw flashes. But not of the accident. No. She kept seeing her parents. She couldn't believe this had actually happened. Poor Macca. She could imagine how he had felt when he got the news. At least they had better luck then her parents.

Tony sat next to his son's bed. He was starting to finally calm down. He had panicked. There was no other word for it. Finding out that your son could die was one of his worst fears. Every father would feel the same fear. He was sure of it. But at least his son was ok now. But he still felt that something wasn't right. The doctors and nurses were acting strangely. Maybe he was reading to much in it. He hoped so.

Robbie tried to sit up but failed misarebly. With a scream of pain he fell back down. The scream woke up Tasha who had been sleeping on the couch. 'Hey. You ok?' 'Tried to get up. Bad idea.' 'No you have to stay down. Why would you want to get up?' 'Want to be closer to you?' He looked at her with puppy eyes. 'So just ask. I'll get closer to you.' And without a moment's pause she lied down next to him. 'You sure you ok?' 'Yeah I always wanted to know what it felt like to hit a tree. It hurts. Wouldn't recomend it do anyone.' She couldn't help it. She lauged. They laughed. And the sound of their laughter made them feel like everything was going to be alright.

Kim looked at the ceiling. He knew that Carla was still sitting nex to him but he didn't feel like talking. He didn't even know what had happened. How did they get in an accident? Maybe he should just go and see Jack. He wanted to see his best friend. But he was afraid. Afraid that he didn't want to speak to him. Afraid of losing again. Not that he didn't deserve it. He wondered why Carla hung around with him. He really wasn't worthed.

Carla looked at Kim. She knew he was worried about Jack. She wanted to get up and go and find something out. But she was afraid. Afraid that he would take it wrong. Afraid he would hurt her again. Her mind was raising. She was trying to recall when she had fallen in love with him. She couldn't say. She had never been in love with the jerk. She smiled. She knew when it had been. It had been in the buss on their way to their trip. The day he gave her her jacket. That's when the feelings had started.

_Jack sat in the car. He was all alone. He could see Martha very far away. But it didn't matter. He could feel the hate of the flames around him. He tried to move but he couldn't. Everything hurted. The car started to spin. He tried to move but he still couldn't. His legs wouldn't listen to him. Not one part of his body would. The flames closed around him. He screamed for help..._

Jack woke up from the nightmare. He looked around. For a second he didn't know where he was. Then everything came back to him. Everything. He tried to move but he still couldn't. Couldn't feel anyting either. He tried to calm himself down. It's just because of the medicines. It's because you were in a coma. Calm down. He looked around again. Martha was lying down on a couch. Sleeping. His father was sleeping in a chair. He was baiting in sweat. He took a deep breath. It was a nightmare he reasured himself. You're overeacting. Closing his eyes he drifted of to sleep.

Macca walked into the room. He looked around. Everyone was sleeping. He tried to make no noice. Pulling up a chair he sat down next to his little sister. He knew it was tupid. He knew it was crazy. But he felt that if he wasn't close to her he would lose her. That if he lost her for just one second he would lose her; She would get hurt again. He was tired. But he couldn't sleep. Not now. He would sleep when there were other people to look after Martha. When there was someone else.

Marhta woke up. She looked around the room and saw her brother sitting next to her. She smiled. But he didn't see her. He was watching something outside the room. She sat up. Her leg still hurted. But there was something wrong. Something very wrong. He seemed very worried. There was something out there. Slowely she got up. She heard voices going on outside. Jack and Tony woke up to. Mainly when Macca screamed in rage.

Macca got up fromt he chair and walked to the door. Something was going on out there. The first thing he heard was nurses running trough each other. Maybe another accident had happened. He hoped not. Then he heard one of the nurses talk. Not another accident. Another victem. The driver of the other car, the one that had driven his little sister of the road, had driven into another car. A parked car luckely. And now he was in this hospital.

He looked around for him. He wanted to know who it was. He wanted to know who had endangered his little sisters life. But when he saw him he almost wished he didn't know. Memories flashed trough his head. His hearth broke in a million pieces. It couldn't be. He couldn't help himself. Anger rose inside him and took over. He wans't thinking clearly in fact he wasn't thinking at all. He hear himself scream and he ran towards the other driver.

Carla and Kim looked up when they heard people walking around. Something was going on. 'What's going on?' 'I don't know. I'll go look. Stay here.' Kim laughed. 'As if I could really go somewhere.' Carla smiled. His hearth jumped up. She had a beautiful smile. She was beautiful. And always nice to him. How come he never noticed this before? Easy answer. He was a jerk. He didn't see anything. But now he did. He saw everything. But it was to late.

Martha grabbed her crutches and went as fast after her big brother as she could. Luckily Tony was faster. It took him a while and a lot of strenth but he maniged to get Macca away from the other driver. Carla ran to the security guard and quicly tried to explain what was going on. Understanding the doctors moved the other driver to another floor.

Tony dragged Macca back into Jack's room. Martha closed the door and looked at Macca without understanding. 'What's going on with you?' Macca took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. 'It was the other driver Martha.' Jack tried to get up but he couldn't. Tony needed to use all his strenth to stop himself from going out there himself. How could they even think of brining that men inside the same hospital his boy was in? How could they.

Martha froze where she was standing. She thought her hearth was going to stop beating. The other driver. The one who drove them off the road. Here close to them. She had never wanted to kill somebody. Maybe the one who killed her parents. But she didn't understand. Her brother's rage had disapeared and had turned into pain. He was crying. And he kept whispering.

'It's the other driver Martha. It's the other driver.'


	40. Bad news

Chapter 40 : Bad news

'It's the other driver, Martha. The other driver.'

She didn't understand. What was so important about the other driver. Sure she didn't like him being in the same hospital but still. There was no reason to get this upset about it. She saw her big brother sink down on the chair. Tears rolling down his cheeks. He seemed so broken. She still couldn't believe her big brother could look this broken. She didn't understand. She looked at Tony and Jack. They seemed as lost about Macca's reaction as she was.

'I don't understand. Why are you upset.' He shook his head. 'The other driver.' She looked at him. She still didn't understand. 'Macca. What about him. You know who he is?' 'You never saw him?' 'Who is he?' He shook his head again. 'It's the other driver. Not just the other night. It was the other driver the night mum and dad...He's the one who caused the accident the night mum and dad died.' She felt her hearth break. This was the last thing she had expected.

Jack looked at the scene in front of him. The second he realised what Macca meant he wanted to get up and hold Martha. But he couldn't. He saw Martha fall back on his bed the second she realized herself. 'Come here.' He took her in his arms and held her tight. She cried her eyes out. He let her. He tried to calm her down. But he couldn't. There was nothing he could say or do right now. And he knew it.

Two hours later

Macca was lying on the couch she had lied on earlier. He had fallen asleep a long time ago. Tony had gone home to check up on Lucas and Mattie. He promised Beth he would go. Martha was still lying in Jack's arms. She had fallen asleep. Gently Jack's stroke her hair. HE felt so bad for her. She had cried so much. He held her tight to him. Hopefully she would feel better when she woke up. Hopefully.

Tasha was lying in her bed. She was happy. They were all alrigth. Robbie loved her. She could go home tomorow. She tried to turn around but she couldn't. She was still in pain. Everything was going to be alright from now on. Nothing could go wrong anymore. Rigth?

Robbie stared at the ceiling. He knew he had to stay longer than Tasha. But he didn't really care. He was just glad she was alrigth. He was glad everyone was alright. He knew it sounded strange, but he was even glad that the other driver was alright. Well if he wasn't sure he was insane that was his prove.

Carla looked at Kim as he slept. He looked great when he slept. She was glad he was alright. She should feel great about it. But she didn't. Of course she felt great that he was alright. But it wouldn't change anything. He migth get his friends back but she could never tell him she liked him. There was no way that he would like her. No way he would trust her. No way.

Jack looked at Martha. He was glad that she was sleeping. He tried to move some more but he couldn't. It was as if his body wouldn't listen to him. This was very strange. There was something wrong with him. He just knew it. He couldn't feel anythign either. He hoped it was the drugs he was on. He just hoped it was that.

Martha woke up when she felt Jack move a little. She opened her eyes. She saw the doctor she had seen before. She sat up and smiled at Jack. 'Doctor. What are you doing here?' 'Just coming to check on you. I see you're doing alrigth.' The doctor wanted to walk out of the room right then but Jack wouldn't let him. 'SIr. Is everything alrigth with me.' 'Maybe I should wait untill you're father is here.' 'No. I want to know. Right now.'

'I need you to stay calm. Nothing is sure yet. We could be wrong.' 'Wrong about that.' 'I'm sorry Jack but I have some bad news for you.'


	41. He needs some time

Chapter 41 : he needs some time

'I'm sorry Jack but we have some bad news.'

Silence. It was so silent in the room you could hear a pencil drop. She looked at the doctor. He seemed nervous about something. It couldn't be that bad could it? Everything was going so good. He loved her. He really did. She saw the doctor take in a deep breath to tell them what was going on. It couldn't be that bad. Could it be?

He saw the doctor take a deep breath. This couldn't be good. He knew it wasn't going to be good. He knew it the second he woke up. He wasn't feeling good. In fact he wasn't feeling anything at all. He took a deep breath. Preparing himself for what was coming. He took Martha's hand in his and told himself to stay calm. Everything would be alright.

'You were severely wounded in the car accident. In fact you were more wounded then anybody else. Apart from the wounds on your head and arms you...when the car hit the ground you hurt your spine...and it wasn't good.' The doctor took a deep breath to calm himself down. 'When the car blew up you wound got worse...' 'Doctor. Sir. What's your point?' 'i'm really sorry to tell you this but it is enterily possible that...There's the possibility that you might never walk again. Like I said just a possibility. It's also possible that whit some time everything will be alright...'

The doctor kept on talking. But he didn't hear anything anymore. No sound came trough anymore. Not walking. Never again. Everything he ever dreamt of, everything he ever wanted to do in his life, it was all gone. He was never going to be able to do anything. This couldn't be happening. Not to him. Not now. Tears welt up in his eyes. Deep breaths. In the distance he could still hear the doctor talking.

She felt her hearth stop. Not literily of course that would be bad. She tried to listen to what the doctor was saying but she couldn't. This couldn't be happening. Not right now. Everything was going good. Why did they have to have the accident? She tried hard to keep herself calm. Moving her hand she tried to grab Jack's. But he moved it away every time she got close. This couldn't be good. But then again it was a lot to take in.

He felt Martha's hand hit his hand. And he moved it. Without thinking. He didn't know what to do else. He kept taking deep breaths. He wanted to be alone. He needed to be alone. He closed his eyes. He needed to think. He needed to get his head around this. He needed some time. He opened his mouth but no sound came out of it. Take a deep breath. Stay calm. 'I'm sorry. Euhm...I think I want to be alone right now. Please.' The doctor nodded softly and left the room.

Martha looked at Jack. She understood. She wanted to be by his side. She wanted to know what he was thinking. She wanted to hold him close to her. But she understood why he wanted to be alone. She tried to grab his hand again, to tell him she would be there if he needed her but he pulled away again. Softly she placed a kiss on hi cheek. Slowely she left the room sinking on a chair in front of the room. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. Not now.

Tasha felt his strong arms around her. 'How are you feeling Rob?' 'I'm fine. What happened outside?' 'I don't know. I can't go outside either.' 'No. But you talked to Mattie when she was hear ten minutes ago.' 'The other driver was outside.' 'The one who hit us?' 'Yes. But he wasn't just that.' 'Ok. You lost me.' 'It was also the driver that killed Mac's mum and dad.' 'Is she alright?' 'I don't know. I haven't seen her. But Macca almost killed him.' 'I can believe that.' He placed a soft kiss on her hair.

'So when can you leave the hospital?' 'Tomorow. You?' 'Tomorow.' 'Guess we can go home together.' 'Yeah. But we're gonna have to lie down. Because I don't think they will let us move.' 'So do you think that the others can get to home to.' 'Jack might have to stay awhile. And Mac can probably leave today or tomorow.' He took a deep breath. 'And Kim?' 'I don't know. I think he's alright. We should probably try to find out.' 'Did you ever think we would be worried about him?' 'Not really no. But he did save our lifes.' 'Yeah. Would have never bet on that.' She pressed a soft kiss on his lips and cudled up against him. Everything was going to be alirght. It had to be.

Carla closed her eyes for a second. She was tired. She had spend a lot of time in the hospital. She hadn't slept at all. Not that she minded. She liked being close to Kim. Even if she would never tell him she liked him, she liked being close to him. Slowely she felt herself fall alseep. She wanted to stay awake but she couldn't. She felt him take her hand. Open your eyes she told herself. Opening her eyes she saw him smile at her.

He looked at Carla. She looked so peacefull. Her eyes were closed and he couldn't tell if she was sleeping. She should go home. She would be more comfortable at home. Soflty he took her hand. Hoping that if she was already fast asleep he wouldn't wake her up. He saw her open her beautiful eyes and smiled at her.

'You look tired.' 'I am tired.' She sighed. 'You should go home.' 'What. Why? I want to stay here. With you.' 'You're tired.' 'I can sleep here.' 'You'll be more comfortable at home.' 'I want to stay here.' 'Why?' She hesitated. She wanted to stay close to him because she liked him. But she couldn't tell him that. He'd laugh with her. No. The old Kim would laugh with her. But this Kim would not laugh. He would just look at her and tell her he didn't like her. She couldn't take that. Their friendship would be destroyed. 'I don't want you to be here all alone.' 'I'll be fine.' 'I'm staying.' 'Is there a point in arguing with you?' 'No.' 'You're not comfortable on that chair right?' 'Not really no.'

He looked at her. She looked so tired. He wanted to help her. He wanted her close to him. Slowely he moved aside in his bed. Making room for her. 'Lie down.' 'What?' 'You're not leaving. Fine. But I want you to be comfortable. So lie down on the bed.' 'But...' 'No arguing.' Slowely she placed herself close to him. Placing his arms around her he pulled her closer. Maybe he couldn't tell her how he felt but he could have her close to him. She didn't complain. She felt his strong arms around her. And she felt safe. Wanted. Loved.

Jack was still alone in his room. Trying his best to get his head around this. He couldn't. This couldn't be happening to him. He would never walk again. He'd never be normal again. How could anyone love somebody who wasn't normal. Tears appeared in his eyes. How could anyone love him. He was a freak. How could Martha love him. This couldn't be happening. How did this happen. How.

Martha pulled herself together and walked into his room. She saw him lying there. Just staring at the ceiling. This couldn't be easy for him. He didn't even look up when she walked in. She walked (well jumped mor like it) and sat down next to him. 'Hey.' He didn't answer. He just kept staring at the ceiling. 'How are you?' No answer. 'Jack. Say something.' Silence. It started to be a painfull silence. 'Jack. Please.' He kept looking at the ceiling. But he did say something.

'No. I'm not ok. How could I be ok.' 'I don't know.' He looked so broken. She wanted to help him. She wanted to be there for him. She reached out and grabbed his hand. She robbed it softly. Slowely he pulled his hand away. 'Go away.' 'What?' 'I don't want you here.' 'I love you.' 'How can you love me? I'm a freak. I am bad. Just go away Martha.' 'No. I love you.' 'No. You don't. You can't love me.' 'Jack. I want to be here with you. I want to help you.' 'Stop. I don't need your pitty or your compasion.' 'It's not that. I love you. That's why I want to help you.' 'Just get out.' 'Jack.' 'GET OUT! Leave me alone. You don't love me. Get away from me. Now.'

Martha got up. 'Jack...' She wanted to say something. Anything. But he turned away from her. Facing the wall on the other side. Tears rolled down her cheeks. 'Jack...Please...' 'Go away.' She placed her hand on his shoulder. Trying to make him turn around. He just moved away from him. 'I love you. I do.' Slowely she left the room. Outside she ran (well it wasn't running. But she was going fast. As fast as she could with her broken leg.) She could hear her brother scream after her. She didn't listen. She broke down at the end of the parking.

Suddenly she felt two strong arms around her. Without looking up she knew it was Macca. Leaning against him she cried. This couldn't be happening to her. She loved Jack. She realy did. 'It's ok kid. Everything will be ok. I'm sorry about Jack.' 'How...' 'The doctor told me. And his dad. Look everything will be alright.' 'He thinks I don't love him. He thinks I won't love him anymore.' 'It's ok. Everything will be ok. It will be. He just needs some time. That's all. Just some time.'


	42. I don't want you here

Chapter 42: I don't want you here

Jack woke up. Hoping that it had all been a nightmare. That he was normal. That there was nothing wrong with him. That they never got into the accident. That he wasn't all alone. Opening his eyes he found himself in the white hospital room. And he knew. The nightmare, wasn't a nightmare at all. It was his life. And he felt alone. And angry. At everybody.

He closed his eyes again. One second. That's how long it took to change everything. Because the second the doctor told him what was wrong with him, his entier world broke down. Every dream he once had, everything he had hoped for was gone. Even Martha. She didn't love him, how could she love him. How could she love him if he could never give her a normal life? No. Everything was better like this.

Martha sat on the beach. Staring at the ocean. It had only been two days since she last saw Jack. But nothing had changed. He wouldn't see her. And every time the nurse told her, she felt her hearth break again. She couldn't understand why this was happening. She loved him. More than anything in this world. Couldn't he understand that she loved him no matter what? That everything was going to be aright? That she just wanted to be there for him?

Thoughts kept running trough her mind. Emotions overwhelmed her. Tears rolled over her cheeks. She closed her eyes. _GET OUT! Leave me alone. You don't love me._ She kept hearing Jack's voice. How could he ever think she wouldn't love him anymore? How could he even consider that this would change anything? Because it didn't. No matter what happened she would always love him. _He just needs some time._ She hoped her brother was right. That all he needed was some time. Just time.

Robbie stared at the ceiling. He had been lying in this bed for a long time. He knew his family was just worried about him but still...He felt that if he would lie one more second in his bed he would go crazy. More importantly if he spend one more second without Tasha he would go more than crazy. He closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he tried to gather strength. He sat up on his bed just to fall back down. Bad idea. Maybe he should just wait for a little while longer. Till somebody was home to help him.

Tasha turned around in her bed. Or at least she tried. She wanted to go outside. She needed fresh air. Sunlight. Robbie. Last one was the most important thing she needed. She closed her eyes. It had been bad enough when Irene was taking care of her. But ever since her brother arrived everything had gotten worse. She loved her brother. She really did. But enough was enough. She couldn't even leave her bed to go to the bathroom. She smiled. He loved her and he wanted to protect her. She understood. But she wanted Robbie. Now.

Kim looked at the door. At the other side of that door his former best friend lied in a bed. He sighed. Maybe he shouldn't go in there. But he needed to talk to him. He needed to know if he was alright. He just...It was stupid but somehow he still hoped that they could be friends again. But he hesitated. He had just heard what was wrong with Jack and...It wasn't the best time to try and talk to him. It really wasn't.

He heart the door open but he didn't look up. Probably another doctor or nurse. He knew it wasn't Martha. He had told the nurses not to let her in. But it wasn't a doctor or a nurse. It was Kim. And for the smallest second it seemed like they were still best friends. 'Hey. How you doing?' 'How do you think I'm doing.' He looked down. He took a deep breath. 'Look I know this isn't easy for you but I'm here if you need me?' 'What do you want Kim?' 'Nothing. I want to help you. If you let me.'

Jack looked at Kim. He almost believed him when he said he didn't want anything. It seemed so unlike Kim. The Kim he had once knew always wanted something. Something for himself. Now he almost seemed honest when he told him he just wanted to help him. He shook his head slightly. He didn't want anyone's help. He didn't want to be a pain for anyone. 'Go away.' 'Jack...' 'I don't want your pity.' 'Pity? I've been your best friend for as long as I can remember. And you think that after all this time all that brought me here was pity? Please. Regret. Yes. Pain. Yes. Friendship. Yes. But not pity. I don't feel sorry for you. And if that's what you think that you're not as smart as I always thought you were.'

'I don't want your help.' 'To bad. Because I'm here to stay.' 'I don't want you here. Can't you understand that.' 'Look. I understand that you're feeling bad. But pushing everybody away is not going to do you any good.' 'Look. If you want me to thank you for saving my life then fine. Thank you. Now go away.' Kim shook his head. This wasn't getting him anywhere. 'I saw Martha run past the other day. You pushed her away to?' Jack looked at him. 'You don't need to answer that. Why would you do that. She loves you.' 'No she doesn't.'

Silence followed Jack's words. For a minute Kim didn't know what to say. But then he realised that if he would let it go at that moment everything would go wrong. 'Is that what you think? How can you think that? After everything that happened between you two. After last year, you seriously think she doesn't love you?' 'Look at me. I'm a freak.' 'You're not a freak. You had an accident. This is not...Look. Didn't you learn anything? Didn't you listen to what the teacher was trying to tell us? That it doesn't matter how different we are, or what happens to us. We can all get along. It doesn't matter if we're rich, poor, popular, not popular, walking or not, black or white, we can get along. We should get along. Look I'm the slowest learner in the world, it took me a whole year and my best friend for that lesson to get trough my head. But it did. And I can't believe that you don't see it. Martha loves you man. No matter what.'

Silence followed Kim's speech. Jack seemed unable to find a response to it. And Kim didn't exactly know how to go on. The only thing that penetrated the silence was the beeps from the hearth machine. Telling Kim that Jack was at least still alive. 'Is that all you came to say?' 'Yeah.' 'Than you can go now.' 'Jack.' 'Go away. I don't want you here. So please just go away.'

Slowly Kim got up and walked to the door. Before walking out he turned around one more time. 'Look. You have my number. I'm there if you want to talk to me. Or you want to yell at me. I'm only a phone call away. And the same could be said about Martha. Just one phone call man.'

Softly Kim closed the door behind him. He sighed. It had taken him a long time to realise the truth. He just hoped that some of what he said got trough to Jack. And that he was a faster learner then he was.

Jack looked at the closed door. He couldn't believe it had been Kim that had said all those things to him. Could he be right? No. Martha couldn't love. Nobody could. He closed his eyes again. Hoping against better knowledge that everything was going to be alright. That it was all a nightmare.


	43. Together again

Chapter 43: Together

_He stood on the beach. He was alone. Just like he should be. Nobody loved him. Nobody cared. He looked around. He saw a person standing not to far from him. He wanted to run to her, but his legs didn't listen. He screamed, but he had no voice. All he could do was stand there and see her disappear from his life. He screamed. But the louder he screamed her name, the further away she disappeared. She was gone. And she was not coming back. 'Martha!'…_

He woke up. It took him a couple of seconds to remember where he was. What he was doing there. But the knowledge of what had happened flashed trough his mind almost immediately. He looked around. He had thought he was alone at first. But in a chair next to the bed he saw his dad. Fast asleep. He sighed. He didn't know what to do anymore. He still believed that nobody would love him now. But somehow what Kim had said actually made sense to. He shook his head. When had listening to Kim ever brought him good luck? All it had brought him was trouble. He was alone. And he would just have to get used to it.

_She sat on the cold grass. Looking at the burning car. She wanted to run to it. She wanted to scream. She wanted to hug him. But she couldn't. All she could do was sit there. Sit there and watch how slowly Jack disappeared from her life. She screamed again. But he couldn't hear her. She screamed and screamed. And nothing happened. Before she knew it the entire world turned black. It was a world without Jack…_

She woke up. It took her a couple of seconds to remember why she felt so bad. But everything that had happened came to mind pretty quick. All she could really remember was Jack throwing her out. Jack not wanting to be with her. How could he ever think she wouldn't love him anymore? She had loved him since the first second she saw him. On the beach. And now he thought she didn't care. That it would matter what had happened to him. But it didn't. She loved him anyway. Why couldn't he see that? Why couldn't he understand that?

_Two boys sat on the beach. Playing. They were having the time of their lives. Nothing to worry about. They were just kid. All that mattered to them was that they could play. That they had each other. 'Best friends forever?' The other kids smiled. 'Best friends forever.'_

Kim looked at the ocean. He remembered that day as if it was yesterday. The day they had declared to be best friends forever. To bad forever fell short. It was all his fault. He knew that. How could he ever have been so stupid? Staring at the ocean he hoped. He hoped that Jack would understand what he had told him. That it would fix things with Martha. And maybe if that happened there would be the smallest chance that they could be friends again. He just needed a chance.

Carla found herself thinking of Kim again. Ever since he had hold her in his arms she couldn't help but think. Maybe if she would just tell him? Everything will be alright. The old Kim was gone. The new one was different. The new one wouldn't laugh with her. The new one might love her back. She had woken up that day in his arms and she had never felt so protected. So loved. Could she tell him? Should she tell him? Could she really love him that much? Could he love her?

Robbie stared at the tv. He had finally convinced his mum to let him out of his room. Out of his bed. Only to end up on the couch. Watching TV. It wouldn't have been so bad. Except that there was nothing interesting on. And that he was alone. He was still far away from Tasha. He knew his mum was worried about him. That she wanted to make sure he was alright. But he just wanted to be close to Tasha. He just wanted to hold her in his arms. He would just have to wait. Wait to get better. And he hoped that would be sooner rather than later.

Tasha flipped trough the picture book. Dylan had helped her make it. It was filled with pictures of her and Robbie. And Mac and Jack. She stopped when she reached a picture they took on the night of the prom. The four of them together. Smiling. In love. That was before something happened. Before everything went so wrong. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Jack. She hoped everything would turn out ok. And that in the near future they would stand like that again. The four of them together.


	44. My son

Chapter 44: My son

Jack stared a the ceiling. He hated the white walls. The white ceiling. It was to bright. Why was everything in a hospital so bright? To compensate for all the bad news? He shook his head. He still couldn't believe this was actually happening. He tried to move again. And for the thousand time came to the conclusion that he couldn't. He would really never walk again. He would never be with Martha again. Nobody loved him. He would have to live his life alone.

Martha stared at her milkshake. She knew Jack was doing alright. At least it was something. But days had passed since she'd actually seen him. And it was killing her. Killing her that he actually thought she wouldn't love him. Didn't he learn that she loved him? Not the fact that he was popular, not that he could walk not that he was good at basket ball. But she loved him. The person. Couldn't he see that?

Tasha found herself looking at the pictures again. She sighed. She still couldn't believe it was only a week ago they were so happy. What had they done to deserve this? She looked up when she heart somebody say her name. She smiled when she saw Robbie come in. Helped by Scott. It took forever but he finally sat down beside her. She felt his strong arms around her. She gave him a soft kiss. She had missed him. She had missed him so much.

Robbie smiled. It had taken him forever but he had finally convinced his mum to let him go and visit Tasha. Of course he needed Scott to help him. But still. Everything was better than to sit at home one more second. Especially if it was alone. And finally after a week (though it had seemed like it was longer) he saw her. She was even more beautiful then he remembered. 'Tasha.' She looked up and smiled. Finally he sat beside her and took her in his strong arms. He had missed her. But that didn't matter. Now they were together.

Carla sat on the beach. She didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to go and find Kim. Just to see if he was alright. But part of her was afraid that if she would do that she would tell him how she felt. And she couldn't do that. She was to afraid of what he would say. She shook her head. She still couldn't believe she had fallen in love with Kim Hyde. After everything that had happened. It seemed so surreal. Everything seemed surreal now.

Kim sat in his room. Staring at an old picture. He closed his eyes. He just hoped he had somehow gotten trough to Jack. He really hoped so. But he didn't really believe it. Some part of him believed that nobody could get trough to Jack. At least not right now. He was to hurt to listen to reason. But he was afraid. What if Jack would never get over that pain? What if he kept pushing everybody away? Eventually everyone would give up. Because everyone has a limit. As he had discovered last year.

Jack looked at the doctor who had just walked in. She told him she was the one who would help him walk again. But he would never walk again. He didn't see why she'd care. Why she would even want to try. She kept on telling him that everything would be alright. He couldn't believe that. 'I don't need your help.' 'Jack. I know this is difficult for you.' 'no. I don't need your help. Just get out and leave me alone!'

He didn't even notice he screamed. 'I'll come back later.' 'I told you you don't have to come back.' Jack looked at the ceiling again. Why didn't everyone just accept the obvious? Why did everyone want to be optimistic? Why convince him they cared? If they didn't. 'Boy. Jack.' He heart his dad. But he didn't really want to talk right now. 'It's ok dad. You can go.' 'What?' 'I said you can go!' 'Jack.'

'No dad. I don't need you. I know you don't want to be here. Nobody wants to be here. Nobody wants to love me. I'm a freak. You can't love me. You just can't. All I'm going to be is a burden to everyone. SO just go dad. I know you. Just go.' Tears appeared in his eyes. He fought hard to keep them back. He knew he would cry if his dad left. But then he would be alone and nobody could see him. And he waited for the door to open and close. But it didn't.

'Boy look at me. Look at me.' He turned to face his dad. He didn't know why his dad was still there. 'You listen very carefully to me. I know you're in pain. I know this can't be easy for you. I don't know what you're feeling. I really don't boy. But you listen to me. Never say that I don't love you. Because you are my son. And no matter what I will always love you. So never say I don't love you. You are my son. You are not a burden. I love you. Nothing can change that. And I'm not the only one. Martha calls me everyday to see if you're alright. Kim comes and see you everyday. Robbie and Tasha are worried about you. You're brother misses you. So don't ever say that nobody loves you. Don't ever. Because You are my son and I love you. You hear me.'

He couldn't fight the tears anymore. Before he knew it he was crying. 'It hurts dad. Why did this happen to me. How can you love me. Everything is my fault. This is all my fault. How can you love me. This is a punishment.' 'What are you talking about?' 'I was driving. I'm the reason they're all hurt. They can't love me. I'm responsible for their pain.' 'NO Jack. It was an accident. They love you. This was not your fault.' Jack felt his fathers strong arms around him. And he cried. He cried.


	45. Baby steps

Chapter 45: Baby steps

Jack didn't know how long he cried in his fathers arms. But when he finally couldn't cry anymore he surprisingly felt better. It felt like a huge weight had gone of him. As if everything wasn't so bad anymore. His dad loved him. He always knew that. But somehow he wanted so bad to believe nobody would love him. He even believed his father couldn't' love him. Maybe everything would be alright now. Maybe everything would be ok.

Martha walked to the hospital. She didn't even know why she was going. Jack didn't want her there. He wanted nobody by his side. But she kept trying. Love is isn't logical. And if she stopped going, maybe he would be really convinced she didn't love him. She passed Noah's bar. There where he had kissed her for the first time. Everything had been so clear then. Everything had been so wonderful. Why did it all have to change? Why?

Jack took a sip of his water. His father had just gone to search the doctor again. He had to try. If the doctor believed he could someday walk again, maybe he really could. Maybe it wasn't over yet. He looked at the ceiling again. He still didn't like the bright colours. But it wasn't as bad as before anymore. He heart the door open. At first he thought it was the nurse again. But it was Martha. He smiled at her.

She looked at the door. She felt her heart beat faster. She hoped Jack wouldn't send her away again. She wanted him to hold her. She wanted him to believe she loved him. She wanted him to believe in her. But she was still scared. So scared he would turn her down again. She opened the door. She saw him look up. Something was different. He seemed different. Calmer. He smiled at her. And she felt her heart melt again. Just like always.

He smiled at her. She was so beautiful. And she smiled at him. How could he ever have believed she wouldn't love him? She was still here. Even after everything he had said to her. She loved him enough to come back. And he wanted to hold her. 'Hey. Can I come in?' 'Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream. I just…' 'It's ok. You don't have to explain. I know this isn't easy for you. But…I love you.' He looked at her. Her beautiful eyes. 'I know. I love you to. So much.'

Tears appeared in her eyes. He loved her. Slowly she moved forwards and captured his lips in a kiss. So long. It felt so great. So perfect. She loved him. And he loved her. And somehow everything was going to be ok. He put his arms around her and pulled her in a tight embrace. And she felt so great. So secure. So protected. She was sure of it now. Everything would be alright again. Everything would definitely be alright.

_Two weeks later_

Jack took a deep breath. Trying to brace himself for what would come. He had been working hard for the past two weeks. Just to be able to move his legs. It went slow. But it went. And it was something. Right now he was trying to stand on his feet. But it hurt. It hurt so much. Before he knew it he stood on his feet. But he couldn't stand. It hurt. The pain was killing him. With a scream of pain he felt back down on the bed. Tears appeared in his eyes. How was he ever going to walk again?

Martha sat on the couch. She looked at Jack. She knew things weren't easy for him, but at least he was letting people help him. And it was something. His dad and the doctor were helping him up. She heard him scream in pain. He fell back down on the bed. She sighed. This wasn't easy. For neither of them. But they had each other. And no matter what happened she would always love him. And at least he knew that now.

_A week later_

Four weeks since the accident. And things were finally looking up. After a lot of afford Jack managed to get up without having to scream in pain. He got up on his legs. With help. But at least he was standing. And he felt better. Everyday that passed he felt better. He had friends. He had family. He had Martha.

Martha smiled. She was happy. Confident that everything was going to be alright. They loved each other . And in the end that's all that mattered. The love. She knew he was working really hard to walk again. She hoped he would succeed. She really did. But she would love him either way.

After what seemed like a lifetime he took a step. And then another. And he knew. He would walk again. He would get there. Slowly. One step at the time. Baby steps.


	46. Future

Chapter 46: future

Jack sat on the couch. Martha leaned against him. Finally after four weeks he got to go home. He couldn't really walk yet. But he knew that one day he would. He felt Martha lean against him. And he knew he was lucky. Lucky to have her. Lucky that she loved him. So lucky. And he felt great.

Martha felt his strong arms around her. Everything was perfect now. Everything would be alright. They would get there. They had each other. She closed her eyes. She felt him ease up against her. And she knew. She was the luckiest girl alive. Because she had Jack. And he loved her. So lucky. And she felt great.

Tasha looked at Martha and Jack. They looked so perfect together. She was so happy they worked everything out. She smiled at Robbie who was sitting next to her. She was so grateful. So gratefully that that teacher had given them the opportunity to know each other. Otherwise she just knew she would have never known Robbie. And she would have never been there happy.

Robbie felt great. Surrounded by his friends. With his girlfriend by his side. He was so happy everything turned out alright. So happy. He saw Tasha smile at him. And he knew. He knew he was lucky that teacher had told them what to do. He knew he was lucky. Because otherwise he wouldn't know her. He just wouldn't.

'So what do you guys think?' Tasha looked at her friends. At Robbie. 'Next week.' 'College. Can you believe we're already there?' Martha smiled at Jack. 'I can't. I still feel like I'm going back to high school.' Tasha smiled at Martha. 'So what do you guys wane be in the future?' Robbie joined in on the conversation. With his usual smile. 'I wanted to be a vet when I was a kid. But now…Just a doctor. Help the humans not the animals.' 'Oh my little doctor.' Robbie mocked. Then he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

'What about you, Rob?' 'I want to be a English teacher.' 'You who failed English and didn't even know who Shakespeare was? You want to be an English teacher?' 'Yes honey.' Tasha, Jack and Martha laughed. 'I say you have a lot of work ahead Rob.' Rob threw his pillow at Tasha. She ducked to avoid it. And they laughed. 'I will be an English teacher one day. Mock my words!' 'I believe you honey. I really do.' Tasha said between laughter's.

Jack looked at his friends. Happy. All thinking about the future. Imagining what things would be like. Doing the things they always wanted to do. He didn't have a future. Or at least not the one he imagined. He could never do the things he wanted to do. Never. His future was left in the past. That's all he had now. A past. And no idea what the future would bring him.

Martha looked at Tasha and Robbie. They were having so much fun. She could feel Jack tense up against her. Slowly she placed a soft kiss on his head. He smiled at her. She knew things weren't easy for him. But he had to believe that he would have a future. And hopefully it would be the one he always dreamed of. She smiled at him. Trying to reassure him.

'I wanted to be a ballerina when I was a kid.' Everyone looked at Martha. 'Really?' 'Yeah.' 'What happened.' 'I wasn't really good at dancing. Plus I hated the fact we had to practice. I just hated it.' Everyone laughed again. 'And now?' 'A lawyer. I want to be a lawyer.' 'Any reason?' 'No. I just think that's something I really want to do.' 'I'm sure you can do it.' Martha smiled at Jack.

'What about you?' Jack looked away. He sighed. He didn't really want to talk about it. Silence. It was a painful silence. 'A cop.' Jack finally broke the silence. 'I always wanted to be a cop. Protect the community. Since my mum died. I can still remember the cop that came to tell us. He gave me a hug. I wanted to be a cop since that moment. I guess I really can't do that anymore.'

Silence. Nobody knew what to say. Martha put her arms around Jack and pulled him in a tight embrace. 'It's ok. It's alright. you'll find something else. It will all be alright' and he believed it. He knew he had a future. Just not the one he always imagined.


	47. I will be there for you

Chapter 47: I will be there for you

Robbie sat on the couch. HIs arm around Tasha. Her head resting on his shoulder. He couldn't believe it. They had never talked about it. They had never thought about it. He had never considered they could be apart. For years. But really when he choose which college he wanted to go to he never thought he'd be together with Tasha. And they never talked about it when they did get together. So how was he supposed to know they'd be going to schools across the country?

Tasha lied in his arms. She felt safe. She wanted to stay this way forever. She wanted to be together with him. But she really wanted to go to this college. And he wanted to go to his college. It was his dream. It was her dream. And they deserved to have their dream right? And she knew. She knew if she would ask him he would go with her. And for a second she thought about doing that. But if she did wouldn't that be selfish? Didn't he deserve to do what he wanted?

He was the first to speak. 'Hey. Look…' 'No. It's ok. I mean we never talked about this. I just figured…we wouldn't be so far from each other.' 'Tash. I can go to your school..' 'No.' 'It's no big deal.' 'Yes it is. That school has been your dream for your entire life. You deserve to go.' He shook his head. He saw the tears in her eyes. 'I love you. I want to be with you.' 'That's why they invented vacation, and emails and phones. We'll stay in touch. We'll be together.' He didn't know what to say. He just pulled her closer to him. Hoping to make this moment last forever.

Jack had his arms around Martha. They had been sitting there for hours. The movie they had watched ended a long time ago. He moved a little. He felt Martha move. He didn't want to wake her up. He shook his head. This entire thing was messed up. He knew Martha wanted to stay by his side. To help him. She had told him. Even told him she wasn't going to college. But he couldn't do that. She deserved it. They would be together. She would still be there.

Martha felt Jack move. She moved a little to. Soon she felt him pull her closer. She didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to have to move. She felt so great. So comfortable. So protected. She just wanted to stay by his side. Forever. In his arms. These were the moments she lived for. Just feeling his strong arms around her. She could hear his heart beat. It was reassuring. It was safe. This was love.

She opened her eyes. And looked up. He smiled at her. It was one of those smiles that always made her melt inside. It was impossible for somebody to have that much power over somebody with just a smile. But he had. He really had. And she loved it. She was tired. She cuddled in his embrace. She felt great. 'I love you.' She softly whispered. 'I love you to. Go to sleep.' Soon enough she had drifted of to sleep. Lying in his strong embrace. Nothing could harm her. Not as long as Jack was there.

Kim sat on the beach. Staring at the ocean. It had been a long time since he'd seen Jack. The last time would have been when he was trying to make him see sense. He had. He shook his head. He wanted more then anything to go and see him. But he knew he couldn't. He had messed things up pretty badly. And there was no recovering from it. He was never going to get his best friend back. And he only had himself to blame.

She saw him sitting on the beach. He looked so helpless. She had never seen him like this. Come to think of it she had never seen him show much emotions. She moved closer to him. She knew he was worried about Jack. Slowly she sat down beside him. 'Carla. What are you doing here?' 'Just saw you sitting here and I thought I'd come and say hi. Hi.' She smiled at him. He smiled back. She melded inside. She really loved him. Why could she not show him that.

He looked at her. She was beautiful. And nice. She must have a great heart to still talk to him after everything he had done. And for a second he allows himself to think that maybe she would like him. But how could she? He was a jerk. He had single handily ruined everything that was good in his life. Everything. He kept looking at her. And suddenly he felt the sudden urge to kiss those beautiful lips of hers.

And he couldn't help it. Before he knew it he had moved forwards and captured her lips in a kiss. She was shocked at first. But she soon kissed him back.


	48. Life goes on

**Hey. I want to start by apologizing for not updating much. I started this story a while ago along side with my other home and away story both posted on backtothebay. But I alogn the way lost inspiration, especially for this one as it was very long, and I wasn't entirely sure where I was taking it. I began updating Before I die again in the beginning of the year, btu I felt like this one was lost. I however recently found my notes on it again, and decided to write a couple of more chapters to officially end the story. I'm not sure if I should post this on backtotbeay as well though, seeing as most people probably already forgot about my story and I am not posting another one. Still I hope some of you still enjoy these last installments of the story.**

**Chapter 48: Life goes on**

Time passed them by. Almost without them noticing it. One day they were laughing, imagining what it would be like next year. The next the beginning of their first year in university started. Just like that. Time had passed them by. The summer had been pretty uneventful. Slowly Jack had started to walk normally again, and with each step he got closer to his dream of being a cop. Jack didn't think it was really possible, but Martha did. She believed he could do it. Somehow. Carla and Kim had shocked everyone by beginning to date. Kim was definitely a changed person, though Martha was still very wary around him. Just in case it was another act.

But now it was here. The beginning of the rest of their lives. And they are all apart. Jack isn't going to college, at least not yet. He's staying in Summer Bay working hard so he'll be able to be a cop. Tasha and Robbie are apart from each other, at other sides of the country. Tasha would spend the next years training to be a doctor. One day she would be able to save lives. And she would go wherever she had to, to reach her dream. But she was still sad to be apart from both Robbie and Martha. Robbie was going to be an English teacher. Studying English Literature (and various other courses). He didn't like being apart from all of his friends. But he understood what Tasha said, and he knew this had been his dream forever. And he loved Tasha, and he knew that if their love was strong enough – _which he hoped it was – _she would still be there when his study ended.

Carla was in the same school as Robbie. She was never actually a great friend of Robbie, but she was the only person he knew there. She was also studying English Literature. She was more worried about her separation from Kim. Simply because he was Kim. He hadn't been a great friend, or person, their last few years in high school. And Carla had every reason to distrust him. To be afraid of what time apart from each other would mean for Kim. Would he go back to who he once was? Would he forget she ever even existed? Or would he remember everything he had learned by losing his best friend? Would he stay the person she fell in love with?

Martha and Kim ended up at the same university. Martha was sure it was some cruel joke or something send by the gods. Still even she had to admit Kim seemed to really have changed. She therefore decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. They wouldn't spend much time together, since they were studying different things. Martha was going to be a Lawyer. Kim was studying history and archaeology. Their paths didn't cross much. Kim was determined to prove to everyone – _especially Jack and Carla – _that he had in fact changed. That he would never do what he did before. That he was now a better person. He would fight hard to stay that person.

Martha felt as if she had lived a thousand lives since her parents died. She was not the same girl she had been back then when they still lived. She had moved and lived somewhere else. She had found great friends and a great boyfriend. She had a great live. She was sure of it. Still sometimes she missed that person she was once. Not so much the person she was back then but who she was with. She missed her friends and her brothers. But most of all she missed her parents. Since the day they had died, it almost seemed as if thousand of years had passed her by. She had felt so many things, she had gone trough so many things. She was a different person. A stronger person. She would achieve her dreams. And hopefully by doing so she would make her parents proud.

Jack was left behind in Summer Bay. He stayed there by choice, to make himself better. Still he had never felt so alone in his live. All of his friends were gone. His girlfriend was somewhere else. And he was in Summer Bay. Still in Summer Bay. Always here. Still he tried to stay optimistic. He would be completely alright someday. He would be a cop. He would be. They would all achieve their dreams.

Time had passed them by. Almost without them noticing it. Proving to them once and for all one thing. That no matter what happened to them, no matter how much they had gone trough. NO matter what they felt or what they did, in the end _**life simply goes on. **_


	49. The beginning of the rest of your life

**Chapter 49: The beginning of the rest of your life**

And so begins their new life. Martha looked around her dorm room. Her roommate had yet to arrive, though she suspected it wouldn't take long. She had unpacked already, taking the bed on the right side of the room. She had arrived here first, so she supposed it was okay that she picked this side. If her new roommate really wanted this bed, Martha was sure she could simply move her stuff. On the nightstand next to the bed stood four pictures. One of her parents, one of her and her brothers, one of her and jack and one of her Jack, Robbie and Tasha.

The door opened to reveal a girl with short brown hair. She was pretty Martha admitted. And she seemed nice. The way she smiled at Martha seemed nice at least. 'Hey. I'm Laura.' 'I'm Martha. I took this bed. I hope you don't mind.' 'No. It's alright. It doesn't really matter.' 'Do you need some help with your stuff?' 'Yeah. Thanks.' They spend the rest of the hour simply talking about their lives. Martha liked Laura. She was outgoing, funny and she simply lived her live. She had two sisters and an older brother. Martha told her about her parents but moved on quickly from that subject. Laura didn't ask her any questions. She did however have a lot of questions about Jack when she saw the pictures. Calling him hot and her definitely lucky. Martha felt like she had found a new friend.

Kim had no such luck. The boy he was sharing a room with wasn't bad. It wouldn't be bad. He'd have some fun with this guy. But he'd definitely have to be careful. This guy reminded him so much of the person he had once been. The boy who had destroyed the best friendship he ever had, tried to hurt Martha, hated Carla for years and so on. This guy was just like that. Except that he had never been faced with what he'd done. And he'd never had a reason to change. Still Kim didn't have that much trouble with him. Not yet at least. He could live with him. And seeing him every day would remind him of who he was, and what he had lost. And it would remind him of who he should never become again.

Robbie had never been very good at making new friends. At least not with guy's. it seemed strange somehow. It was only in the beginning that he had friends. Once they were friends; he could be himself again. But he wasn't good at making friends. Neither was his roommate apparently. They had some small talk that first day, but not much in depth. Robbie realized that John was very nice. And he could probably become a great friend. But it would take some time. It took about a week before they both felt comfortable enough to be themselves. Maybe they wouldn't become the best of friends; but they'd be friends nevertheless. Robbie was sure his time at this university would be a great time. It would of course have been the best time of his life if Tasha had been with him.

Carla had less luck. She was living not that far away from Robbie. But it was a whole different world. She was surrounded by girls. And she quickly discovered that she was very different from her roommate. And most of the other girls on her floor. Her roommate seemed to be only interested in drinking and parties. Her classes came second place, and Carla is pretty sure she hasn't been to any of her morning classes. Most nights Carla enters the room in the middle of the night, very late, always waking her up of course, and sleeps well into the morning. She has long since learned that she shouldn't wake her up in the morning. Carla is also pretty sure that Elizabeth – _better known as Lizzy- _a new boyfriend for every day of the week. And they've only been here two weeks. This would be a long year. Still beneath it all Lizzy was actually a very nice girl. Maybe she would change in the course of the year and actually grow up. Maybe she just needed some time.

Tasha had perhaps caught the worse luck with her roommate. She was horrible. Deciding the second she met Tasha that she wasn't worth of her time. Stacey didn't like the way Tasha looked. She had a dozen of comments on her clothes, or the way she acted. Every chance she could she put Tasha down. Calling her stupid, claiming she could never ever become a doctor. Once Tasha is sure that the girl stole some money from her, but not being able to prove it and not wanting to draw attention to herself, she didn't say anything. Another time Stacey locked her out of her own room, telling her she should come back in the morning. The worst was perhaps when Stacey found a picture of her and Robbie, laughing at the fact that she could have a boyfriend. Stating that if he ever showed up there, Stacey would show him what a real woman really was. This was perhaps the reason why Tasha always went to visit Robbie, and hoped he never got it in his head to visit her. She knew she was being ridiculous, Robbie loved her. Every time she was with him, she realized this and thought she'd be strong enough to say this to Stacey. But Stacey had a way to make her feel inferior. Hurt. Lonely. Like she was better than her. Tasha felt herself distancing from her old friends.

Jack spend the first few days in his room. He felt lost and alone. All of his friends and his girlfriend were gone. He felt without will. He didn't get up. Didn't walk. Didn't fight. Not until the third day when he got a letter from Martha; She must have posted it the second she arrived. Almost as if she had known that he would need that, as well as her phone calls. After reading the letter Jack got up from his bed and went to the beach. Alone. Somewhere there he met the chief of police. 'Good afternoon Jack Holden isn't it?' 'Yeah. Good afternoon. How are you?' 'Doing well. What about you? Aren't you supposed to be in college or something?' 'I decided not to go.' 'Why not?' 'My dreams were sort of destroyed and I think I just needed some time to make new ones and get better.' 'You know if you really want to, you can reach anything. You can make it; Whatever it is that you wanted, if you really want it, you can get it.' 'You really think so?' 'Yeah. Well I'm going to go protect Summer Bay. Have a nice day Jack Holden.' 'Have a nice day sir.' Jack watches the man walk away from him, thinking about what he had just been told. It wasn't that much different from what Martha had said. Yet hearing it from this man seemed to make it much realer. Maybe he could make it. So he started, right there and then, by getting up and walking across the beach. Unbeknownst to him McGrath was watching him. And smiling.

And so began the first days of their new life.


	50. In the passage of time

**Chapter 50: In the passage of time**

And so their lives went on. Away from each other, but never forgotten. Letters, phone calls, emails and everything else kept them connected. They saw each other regularly, sometimes they went to visit over the weekend. But there were also holidays. They all however began to lead different lives. Lives with people that didn't know each other anymore. Some of them felt this created a rift between them. But what had brought them together had been something so unique, none of them could actually forget it. So they tried to remain as close as they had been in their last high school year.

Tasha had it perhaps the worse. Her roommate as well as Stacey's friends made her feel alone. Lonely. Stupid. She didn't have many friends in those first months. She threw herself in her school work, determined to prove to the world and especially Stacey that she could do it. She spoke to her brother most of the time, because she felt he was the only she could really tell the truth to. She didn't want to worry any of her friends, so she never told them anything. Robbie felt her slowly slip away from him. He didn't understand what was going on. Every time they saw each other Robbie felt that Tasha wanted to stay with him. That they were solid. Every time she left back to her school, she was distant. Different. Martha felt the same thing. While Tasha and her exchanged letters on a regular basis, over time the letters had changed. At first these were long letters, detailing every aspect of her life. But over time those letters became shorter and shorter, until they became nothing but the occasional email and card here and there. Martha thought that perhaps she was having to study to hard. After all when they saw her everything still seemed the same.

Kim and Carla didn't have those problems. They kept regular contact. Carla's biggest fears didn't come to live. Kim never went back to who he once was. He stayed the same throughout it all. While his roommate was who he once was. But even Kim saw that he slowly began to change. Maybe it was the fact that he was far away from the people he identified as his best friend. Or that college was different from anything he had experienced till then, he didn't know. They became the best of friends. Still Kim still missed his best friend. He knew he alone had destroyed that friendship, that he alone was to blame for it. That Jack had given him a dozen of chances and he had blown them all. And even if they were friends again now, Kim knew that there was little chance that they would ever be what they were before. He had made sure of that.

Martha was glad that Jack was trying. She wasn't sure what had truly inspired the chance in him, the fact that he now wanted to try harder, but she was nevertheless glad he did. They perhaps remained the closest of all of them. Sending long letters to each other, letters that never really shortened. Jack had come to visit her a couple of times. The first time he had just shown up she had been shocked. Not only had she not expected him, but he seemed better. Stronger somehow. He convinced her to give him a tour, and he walked relatively well, he had to rest at some points, but Martha felt that it was much better than how he had been just a couple of weeks ago.

Time kept going on. Days turned into weeks. Months passed them by. And before they knew it, the holidays were there.


	51. Forever in time

**Chapter 51: Forever in time**

Five years. Five years passed since they graduated high school. Tasha was still studying to be a doctor. Having applied for a single room or at least a different roommate. She hadn't gotten a single, but she had gotten a room along site Mary. Mary was just like her, having had an extremely unpleasant experience with her first one. She and Mary had become fast friends. Her other friends and Robbie had seen the change in her as well. She was suddenly back the girl she had once been. Calling more frequently and sharing again long letters with Martha. They thought it had been perhaps that the first year was the hardest.

Jack had gotten his wish. He had worked long and hard, before he regained complete control over every aspect of his body again. After having done that he went to police academy, being admitted after passing the physical the first time. McGrath, whom had been the reason behind his sudden turnaround, watched it all. Promising himself he would give the young boy a place in his department, not that there were that many cops needed in Summer Bay. Still. That young man had wanted something and he had gone out to get it. He had worked extremely hard. And he got it. After graduating, he was given a job in the police station. Lara Fitzgerald, called simply Fitz by everyone, would be his partner. Jack had achieved his dreams.

It was that summer when Robbie fell down on one knee and proposed. Tasha had cried and accepted. Feeling like everything would be fine as long as Robbie was by her side. Martha had seemed so happy then, that Jack promised himself he would propose to. But he would let Tash and Rob have their dream first. They were married a couple of weeks later. Tasha looked absolutely stunning in her white dress, while Robbie looked nothing but uncomfortable in his suit.

Jack proposed to Martha a year later. First he drove all the way to her brothers house to ask for their permission. Normally he would have gone to ask her father, but under the circumstances this was impossible. He had also asked Alf but he thought her brothers would be the most important. They of course were extremely happy. Jack then went out with Tasha to buy the ring, and to order white lilies. He remembered from their first conversation that that was her favorite flower. He then went down on one knee just like Robbie, and just like that they were engaged. They however stayed engaged much longer. Jack didn't mind this one bit. He wanted Martha to have her dream wedding, or at least as close to her dream wedding she could get. After all her parents wouldn't be there.

They had their wedding on the beach. Her brothers came of course. Her oldest brother giving her away. Jack was sure he would never be able to forget her in that beautiful white dress. Jack and Martha were united forever, there on the beach were they had untimely first met. Though Jack couldn't remember that exactly. Many years ago, when Martha had first moved to Summer Bay, she had stood there on the beach when Kim had thrown a ball and hit her on the head with it. Jack had then gone over to make sure she was alright. Martha remembered it well, Jack remembered it vaguely. In the end it didn't matter.

They were united. Forever.

_**This class will change your life.**_ Is what their teacher had written the day of that remarkable class. The one that brought them together. But not even he could have anticipated how much of their lives would be changed by that one hour. They learned to look beyond what they saw, and actually see the persons. And what they found brought their much more happiness than anything else in their live could have ever done.


End file.
